The Phantom of Zero
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: As Phantom sits on his throne in isolation, feared and hated by all existence, a gateway into another world opens up before him. A window out of his endless misery. But it comes with a price. Now he is the Familiar to a spoiled little mage who can't even use magic. But maybe the powerful spirit can help with that. (Rated M to be safe, things are getting weird sometimes)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It was a shadowy building, a dark castle destroyed by time and war in equal parts. It floated in the sea of green that was the Ghost Zone. For the most part the Ghost Zone was a terrifying place where the souls of the damned suffered for their eternity. But from the outside of that castle not a sound could be heard; not a single moan or cry. For few dared to venture close to it, and even fewer ever made it out alive. For this castle is haunted by a being that even the ghosts know is best left be.

If someone was to approach the front gate, he would find mountains of blooded and decaying corpses, both those of humans and of ghosts alike, their red and green bloods mixing together in the frigid dirt. The gate itself had long since been torn away by the numerous attacks on the castle. They laid in ruin at the bottom of a pit that many of the dead had been swept into during the earlier days of the master's occupation in a vain attempt to keep it slightly clean.

If you dared to venture further in then you would find a welcoming hall, though nothing could be less welcoming. For the walls were all singed and painted red and green with the blood of those who had died there. One could hardly find a spot to put their feet for all the bodies that lay strung about the ground. Though the master didn't really care, he flew everywhere he needed to go anyways.

At the end of the long hall one would come to the throne room. In this room you would find no corpses, though one would still see the evidence of death everywhere they looked. The master didn't wish to have any in that room, it was his place to think and who could think will the dead are staring right at them.

If they ever managed to make it to this room they would find a young man, hardy more than a child, sitting on the throne. One leg kicked over the other as he shifted a ring around in his hand. He had taken that ring from the previous master of the castle after the boy had killed him. Of course this was no ordinary boy. He was the both legendary and infamous half ghost child. Those who looked up to him called him Phantom, and those who fear him and hoped to destroy him called him by a different name, the Neo Pariah. He had had a real name once upon a time, but he had to give it up.

If asked what made him the way that he was he would say it was one meddling time ghost. After all, if Clockwork hadn't messed with his affairs then his old parents wouldn't have found out about him. His old friends would not have been scared that he would one day become that monster that had tried to kill them. The same monster he had destroyed with his own hands, marking his first time he had ever killed anything, living or dead.

After that day he was hunted relentlessly in the world of human's. The government had decided that he presented a realistic threat and began pursuit of him no matter where he went. He ran to the only place that he could, the world of the spirits, the Ghost Zone. There he spent two months in a tribal village known simply as the Far Frozen. The Chieftain, Frostbite, offered him protection and helped him master his ice based powers. Frostbite became like a new father for the boy. But after those two months, the Observants, the beings that watch over and govern the Ghost Zone, decided that even though the dark future was in a way prevented that the boy was still a great threat to the Ghost Zone and that he had to be killed.

They wanted so badly to kill the boy that they release the first Pariah, Pariah Dark, to destroy the boy. But without his crown of fire and weakened from his slumber, the once great Ghost King was no match for the power of the youthful Phantom. But after that battle the boy felt like he could no longer live in Far Frozen and put his new father and his people in danger. So with regretful goodbyes, the young boy moved off on his own.

And so the boy sits on his throne as the days went by. It had only been fourteen months, but it felt like an eternity to the boy. He lives off of the food provided to him from his former enemy 'the Lunch Lady's Ghost' and her husband 'the Box Ghost'. He had not tried to maintain his appearance in a long time. His messy raven black hair stretched down passed his solders in the back and over his eyes and down to his nose in the front. The clothes that he had were covered in holes and patches to the point where there was more of the latter than the original cloth. All except for a beautiful white fur jacket. He made sure to take good care of it and to remove it before every real battle. It had been a gift given to him by Frostbite right before he left for his self enforced exile and was his prized possession.

In truth, he did leave the safety of the castle from time to time. To either stop humans from killing innocent spirits, or spirits from attacking the humans. In the beginning he always just destroyed the weapons and dragged the guilty party away. But as time rolled on he began to kill the faulted parties. He couldn't remember why he had started doing it, but he couldn't stand the fact that the fighting was almost always the same four or five groups of people.

At first he had tried to keep the halls of his castle clean, and tried to always respect those who he had killed. But as tens turned to hundreds and hundreds turn to thousands and tens of thousands he just lost the heart to keep doing it. So he left all of the bodies at the front door and hall to ward off any new victims.

But the problem with being alone is that he had too much time to think. And the thing it always came back to was 'do I deserve to live?' 'Would both worlds be more peaceful and better off if I were to just disappear?' The thought of taking what was left of his life passed his mind more than once in the year he spent on that throne.

Then one day he heard a call. "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear." The boy sat there blinking as a portal opened up in front of him. He knew his portals, and this one was neither nature, nor a gate made by technology. In fact, it was not a portal between the human world and ghost zone as far as he could tell.

"A portal to another world." He said with a smile. He didn't really understand what the voice said. But anything would be better than his current situation. "I suppose that I have nothing to lose." He said looking at the blood stained walls. "The only thing that there is for me here is death and violence with two whole worlds seeking to destroy me. I might as well take my chances with this new one." He said thoughtfully to himself and walked forward into the portal.

* * *

No one had expected anything when Louise the Zero went up to cast her Summons Familiar spell. They all knew there would be an explosion like always, but no one thought that she would be able to summon anything.

She stood in front of them and rest of them and raised her wand and began to chant. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear." They had even less expectations since it was nothing like the other summoning spells.

Sure enough, there was a large explosion that pushed most of the audience back. "Just as you would expect from Louise the Zero." Said Guiche de Gramont in frustration of having to be in front of yet another explosion. Guiche is a blond haired noble who tried to stretch the limits of the dress code at the magical institute in order to make himself more appealing to the ladies. He looked down at another blond haired noble, only this one was a girl with cruelly hair, she was staring wide eyed into the dust that was kicked up by the explosion. "What is it my Montmorency?" Guiche asked.

The girl only lifted one finger and pointed into the smoke. The Familiars that had already been summoned were starting to jump around out of their masters' control. A small dragon that had been summoned pushed several people out of the way in order to be closer to the dust cloud.

The dust began to settle and even one was shocked when they were met by the sight of a young man no more than sixteen. He stood there looking around and dusting himself off. "A human?" someone in the crowd said. It was followed by comments about the man's appearance, with his hair grown out and unkempt and his clothes being like no nobles they had ever seen before. Everyone was in agreement on one thing, this boy was a commoner.

"What part of this is supposed to be divine, beautiful, wise and powerful?" Louise said trying to suppress her growing horror at the fact that she was stuck with this boy as her partner for the rest of their natural lives.

The boy looked around and then back at Louise raising an eyebrow. "I don't see any enemies for me to fight. Why did you call on me, Summoner?" He asked, though the words were wasted since the girl could not understand him.

"Great, he doesn't even speak our language. Who are you peasant and where did you come from?" Louise demanded. But the boy also didn't understand.

He sat there scratching his head for a second but then smiled. He pointed towards himself and said a single clear word. "Danny!"

"Exactly what you would expect from someone who boasted like you did, to think you actually summoned up a peasant." Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, a bronze skinned red haired woman mocked Louise and caused her fellow class mates to laugh. The boy frowned and bent over picking up a small pebble.

"Louise the Zero, she always seems to live up to expectations." Said Malicorne de Grandpré, a rather chubby blond noble brat. Before he could laugh though the boy through the pebble hitting him square between the eyes, catching him of guard and knocking him to the ground. They all stared at the boy stuck out his tong in the universally understood gesture.

Everyone was staring at the disrespectful boy who had began to scratch his butt looked around as if bored. Several of the other familiars were moving closer to him with wide eyes. The young dragon that was summoned by Tabitha had moved straight up behind him and pressed it head into the boy's back. The boy turned around a little startled but then just smiled and began to pet the dragon as it started to purr like a cat.

'Why do all the familiars group around him like that?' The mages were asking themselves. But any that were paying attention would notice that only the air and water attributed familiars were attracted to the boy. The earth and fire ones didn't seem to care about his existence.

"Stop that!" Louise shouted at the boy and turned towards her teacher. "Mr. Colbert can I try that summoning spell again?" She asked desperately.

The request was shot down hard and Louise was left with no choice but to continue the ceremony with the boy. Louise sighed and approached the boy who looked at her expectantly. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She only paused momentarily as she got a look at the boy's pale blue eyes underneath his bangs. They held an intensity like nothing she had seen before.

He said one word in response as Louise pulled him in for the kiss that would seal the contract. "Muffins." It made no sense but it wasn't like anyone could understand him anyways. Perhaps if they had heard his words, then maybe they would have been more prepared for the trials to come. Louise lips meet the boys who merely raised one of his eyebrows at the gesture. "So… what was that about?" The boy asked though he knew that he would not get a response.

Pain shot all up and down the boy's body. But he was used to pain. Mr. Colbert was surprised how well he was taking it. He merely looked down at his hand with a look of curiosity rather than the usual agony. The boy was fascinated as a feeling he could hardly remember flooded his body, the feeling of warm. Not just warm, true heat. He had forgotten how good it felt to be warm, since his ice core finished developing, he had never once felt warmth. Steam began to rise up off of his body and his right hand began to glow. The runes of the familiar were burned onto his skin.

"That pattern, it can't be." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself. He was sure he had seen those runes before in some book. He would have to look into it later. "Well, if that is everyone then class is done for today. I would suggest you spend this time to get to know your newly summoned familiars better." Colbert said before practically running to the library.

The boy didn't seem to understand. After the warm feeling disappeared he simply turned back to the dragon and began to give it a belly rub. "Come with me, familiar." Louise growled at the boy. But the boy didn't even turn his head. And just kept petting the dragon. Some other familiars tried to get closer but were all batted away by the dragon's tail. "Jeez, he can't even understand his master's orders." Louise complained as she reached out and made to drag the boy away, but the familiar just ignored her. At this point people were starting to laugh at Louise's misfortune. She got angry and pulled out her wand. "Fireball!" she called out.

The familiar boy saw the action out of the corner of his eye and sensed the coming blast. He pulled off his jacket and threw it into the air away from the coming attack and braced himself. The explosion happened and the dragon dashed madly away towards her master. As the dust settled everyone could see the boy standing there as if nothing had happened. He reached out and caught the jacket before it could reach the ground.

Everyone was shocked by the boy's quick reflexes and by the multitude of scars that could be seen all up and down his arm since he was now only in a short sleeved shirt that looked like a patch work quilt. The boy looked to be around their age and was the same size as the little Louise, what could have caused him to be so injured? "Please don't do that again." The boy said. Only this time, everyone could understand him.

"Wait, you can talk properly now?" Louise said in surprise.

The boy blinked as he stared at the girl. "So you used some kind of translation spell." He said rather impressed.

"No, Louise the Zero was trying to use a fireball spell but just messed up." Someone laughed.

The boy began to stare the laughing man down until he stopped. "In any case you need to come with me." Louise said moving towards her dormitory.

"Okey doky." The boy said in a goofy tone and followed after her. He turned back and waved goodbye to the dragon as everyone just stared at the unusual peasant boy.

* * *

"Tell me peasant, who are you and where do you come from." Louise asked her new familiar once they had gotten to her room.

"Let's see here. My name is Danny and I come from a small town called Amity Park which is located in another world." Danny said with a shrug noticing that the girl didn't seem to believe him. "Now it's your turn. Tell me Summoner, who are you, and why did you summon me?" Danny asked with a playful grin that seemed creepy with his lengthened hair.

"Don't take on such an attitude with me. You are just a lowly familiar. I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I summoned you to be my familiar." Louise said angrily.

"Sorry, you lost me. What is a familiar?" Danny asked.

This started a long conversation about the difference between peasants and nobles, and the bonds between mages and familiars. Danny chuckled a little at the till death do you part logic. "So I'm a slave then. You cast a spell that dragged me away from my family and loved ones and forced me into slavery all against my will. How does that make you feel?" Danny asked looked at Louise curiously as she struggled with her thoughts and tried to deal with what he had just said. Then Danny broke out laughing. "Don't worry, I don't really have any family or loved ones, and I knew that it was a gate to another world. You don't have to feel guilty."

Louise glared at him for the trick he had just pulled on her. "You're worse than a dog. Why did I have to summon a peasant? I wanted something cool like a dragon or a griffon…" Louise started ranting but then stopped when she noticed that her familiar was gone and the door to her room was open. "What? The familiar ran away? You got to be kidding me?" She panicked.

Danny had gotten bored and happened to look out the window and see the night sky. It had been so long since he had stare up at the night sky in a living world. So he decided that he was going to go outside then and there. Louise was still ranting so he got up and simply walked out the door.

He went down a couple flights of steps and saw one of the nobles from that after noon, the blond one that dress a little flamboyantly, talking with a girl in a brown cloak with brown hair. "Oh, my lord Guiche, I have been told that I am very good at making sulfas."

"Then I would love to have the honor of trying one of them Katie." Guiche replayed looking straight into the girls eyes. Danny simply walked straight passed them. "Wait, isn't he the familiar that Louise summoned?" Guiche said watching Danny pass.

Danny paused and turned to the man and smiled. "My name's Danny, nice to meet you, Lord Guiche." He said offering a hand. The hand wasn't taken.

"You should remember your place when dealing with nobility, peasant." Guiche said glaring at Danny.

"Sorry, I thought I was just being polite. I don't understand the customs here. I would ask for your forgiveness in any future mistakes as well." Danny said trying to stop his eyes from rolling. But he knew the value of none burned bridges.

He gave a little bow and continued down the stairs. He noticed the front door and wake out past another couple that was sitting in front of a fountain. Danny did find the girl to be pretty, but it wasn't his main objective at the time. He walked out the door and looked up into the night sky.

He was in awe of the two moon that seemed to fill the night sky a lot more than the one moon that he had back in his home world. The larger of the two moons was a brilliant blue coloration well the smaller was a bright pink. Each was far larger than the one moon that was visible back on his earth.

"I'm free, I really am free." He said to himself with a smile. 'Well, I guess I am now a slave to the whims of a little girl, but it is still more freedom then I had before. At least I don't have to fight for my life anymore.' Was barely an afterthought as he laid down and looked up at the new starry sky.

"There he is!" Danny turned his head to see Louise alone with Guiche and Katie, and the two people from in front of the fountain. Guiche pointed his rose wand as Danny, who was entertained as he was lifted up off the ground. "What do you think you're doing, running away from your master!?" She shouted. The other seemed to be laughing at her.

"What are you talking about? I was just going to look at the night sky." Danny said defensively from his position in the sky above them. "It has been so long since I have gotten the chance to see one." He said looking up at the night sky again. "It makes me feel truly free. After all the time I spent locked away in that castle. I am now free."

"Free?" Guiche said mockingly. "Just as we would expect from Louise the Zero's familiar, common sense does not apply to it. A familiar is bound to its master, it will never be free."

Danny laughed. "And what of you? Is there not someone in this world that out ranks you and can force you to do anything they want against your will? Freedom is a state of mind because no one is truly independent. So in my mind, I am free." Danny gave a smile that confused all who saw it.

The big busted woman from in front of the fountain started to laugh. "Louise's familiar now thinks itself a philosopher. What a boozer creature."

After laughing some more and swinging Danny around like a rag doll in the air they finally let him down and Louise dragged him up to her room and chained him to the wall. "That should stop you from running away again."

"Not really." Danny said look at the chain. "It wouldn't be very hard to get out of this. But I already told you that I won't run away." He sat down on the bed of hay that was provided for him. "I get food, shelter and to learn about magic. And all I have to do in exchange is some small chores and helping you out. Sound like a good deal to me."

"But you were just talking about how I forced you into a contract against your will?" She said looking confused at her familiar.

"No, I said that if I had been someone else that it would have probably been against their will. I came willingly and even though I didn't know that you would make me your slave it's still a better outcome then I was expecting." Danny said lying down on his back.

"You're so weird." Louise said looking at her familiar.

"That maybe, but I like the way I am." Danny said with a shrug. "But now it is my turn to ask a question. Why do they bully you like they do? It isn't my fault is it?"

Louise paused looking angrily at her familiar but she seemed to decide that it would be best for him to hear it from her. "It isn't just because of you. I do not have an element and I can't do any magic without messing up like with that fireball earlier today." She said bitterly. "Because of that, they call me Zero. And now I summoned a useless familiar. I will never be a strong mage like my sisters."

Danny looked at her with understanding. "Louise, I will prove to them that you summoned the strongest familiar, just wait. I will make them stop laughing." Louise looked over at him in surprise. "Now go to sleep my master, and dream of laughing in the faces of all those bullies." Danny said with a smile. Louise chuckle a little but didn't take Danny seriously. He was just a commoner and a clown at that, how could he be more powerful than a dragon or a salamander.

Louise stripped down and got into her night attire and Danny shielded his eyes. Danny couldn't help but wonder if he had been sent to a world were woman had no modesty. The idea was only interesting to him. After gaining his powers he quickly realized that he didn't have any wish to go and sneak into the girls' bathroom. The girls he had like were always the ones that showed unusual pride in themselves. He was never all that interested in things like skin color or size of their chest.

He personally thought it was cute the way his new master insisted that she was a noble and demanded his respect. Of course, he knew better than to say something like that. 'So this is going to be my new life. I will live with this strange girl and gain some new friends that could help me make a life for myself. When the time comes when I am ready, I will see whether or not I want to leave.' Danny thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I want to make one small thing clear to all of you who want to make a Danny Phantom fanfic. Go ahead. But there is one thing that you absolutely can not do that I see in almost ever single one. You can't have Danny's family killed by Dan, or reject him because of Dan, and then have him be friends with Clockwork. That is like taking a **** in someone's birthday cake and then eating it too. You shouldn't do both, I mean... you can but... just don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Time to wake up Louise!" Danny said shaking his young master awake.

"What who are you?" Louise asked more than half asleep.

"I'm your fairy god mother, now put on your clothes so we can get you to the ball." Danny said sarcastically handing the pink haired girl her clothes.

"Oh, right the familiar I summoned yesterday." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she noticed something. "Wait, where is the chain I put on you last night?" She asked as she noticed it was missing from her servant's neck.

"Well I couldn't exactly do your laundry will I was chained to the foot of your bed now could I?" Danny asked with a smile. Last night he phased the collar through his neck and went around exploring as well as getting ahead on the chores. He even went and found a knife and a mirror and cut his hair back so his ice blue eyes were now easy to see. Louise was shocked by how different he looked. His bangs still hung down over his face a little but he sure did clean up well.

"But how did you… never mind, hurry up and dress me." Louise commanded.

"No." Danny said simply. "I'm a guy, and where I come from guys don't touch girls unless they are dating… or fighting. I'm not going to dress you."

"What are you talking about? It is common knowledge that nobles never dress themselves, that's what they have servants for!" Louise shouted at Danny.

"Well excuse me, Princess." Danny said sarcastically. "I didn't know you were so incapable of such a simple task. Should I carry you down the stairs, chew your food for you and whip your most royal of butts." Danny said before chuckling.

"Why you… no breakfast for you!" Louise shouted.

"Worth." Danny said with a shrug to the announcement of his new master. Danny turned his eyes away from his master as she dressed.

"You don't seem to understand the position you are in as a familiar." Louise said as they left the dorm and where moving towards the dining hall. "The contract is supposed to make you subjugated to my will." She complained.

"More powerful than you have tried my Princess, but do not worry, as long as I get to keep my pride and don't have to do anything too dirty, I'll follow your orders." Danny said to his master with a smile.

"That isn't how it works. You don't get to pick and choose your orders. You do everything I say." Louise hissed. But she didn't think it would be to any avail. They arrived at the front door to the dining hall and Louise stopped her familiar. "Since you are not eating breakfast today you can wait outside with the rest of the familiars." She pointed at the group of unusual creatures that had gathered nearby.

"So you wished it so it well be." Danny said with a grin and walked off.

"He is so irritating." She said clenching a fist before going to get her breakfast.

Danny went to the group of familiars and just like before they gathered around him and acted as if they were trying to win his favor. The dragon came and pushed most of the other aside to get closer to Danny. Danny smiled up at the dragon. "Hello again. I hope you have been doing well." He said and used one hand to rub the underside of the dragon's neck.

The runes on the back of his right hand began to glow and the warmth returned with it. 'Illococoo is happy to see you to, ice spirit.' Danny heard the dragon say. Danny blinked for a moment.

He wasn't really surprised that the dragon was talking to him, but he was surprised that it could tell that he was a ghost with an ice core. Or 'spirit' seemed to be the term in this world. "So you can tell that I am an ice spirit. The mages don't seem to have a clue." Danny said with a smile. "Would you mind not telling them? Please? I would rather they not know for now." Danny asked nicely. He remembered the reaction of the humans back home to his half ghost status and would rather not have a repeat.

'You can understand Illococoo? Even when Illococoo is Sylphid?' The dragon asked seeming a little startled.

"Yes, I can understand you." Danny said looking at the dragon.

'It must be because you're a spirit, or maybe from when you became a familiar.' The dragon was jumping up and down in excitement. 'Big Sister said that some beings get new abilities when they become a familiar.' The dragon said pushing its nose into Danny as the boy laughed.

Danny spent the rest of the time waiting for Louise talking with Illococoo, or Sylphid as her master, Big sister, calls her. Illococoo went to great lengths to keep the other familiars away from Danny so she could have him to herself. Danny found the dragon's way of talking to be funny and her perspective of all the events was certainly enlightening. Danny told her a bit of his own story and it seemed to make her really excited. Danny could hear all the other familiars babbling on, but they couldn't understand each other, and none seemed as intelligent as the baby dragon.

"Familiar, get over here." Louise called out as she let the exited the dining hall. "What were you doing over there?" She asked as Danny waved goodbye to the dragon again.

"I was just talking to Sylphid. She is really smart for such a young dragon." Danny said with a shrug. Louise sighed and they kept walking. "So what is on the schedule for today, Princess?"

"We are supposed to stay outside for now and communicate with all the freshly summoned familiars. And why do you keep calling me Princess?" Louise asked her familiar.

"I am being Coy. I am saying one thing that, will not true, is connected to a property that you show in order to have a comedic effect." Danny said with a smile. He took his banter very seriously.

"You sure did summon a funny one, Louise." It was the red head with the massive chest. "Of course I doubt that you really summoned him. I bet you just grabbed a passing peasant and pretended to summon him. You covered up your lie well with that explosion." The woman said mockingly. She was petting her own familiar, a salamander.

"Quiet Zerbst, that is not true! I did a proper summons, it just so happens that this guy showed up." Louise said defensively pointing at Danny. Danny frowned slightly. He didn't like being underestimated or that Louise had not faith in him.

"Whatever, see you later, Louise the Zero." The woman laughed as she walked away her familiar in toe. The salamander threw worried glances in Danny's direction as if afraid he might attack his master.

Louise growled and then yelled at Danny. "Stop standing around at get me tea!"

Danny decided it would probably before the best if he just did as she said. So he went walking into the crowd who were all sitting at table talking with their familiars.

A maid walked passed him going in the other direction, but a flouting eyeball like familiar moved into the way of the maid and startled her. She fell backwards and dropped the platter with the cake she was supposed to be delivering on it.

Quick as a flash Danny caught the maid before she hit the ground in one hand and the plate in the other, even managing to rescue the cake before it hit the ground. "You alright?" He asked the girl as he helped her to her feet and handed her the plate while some nearby nobles clapped at his display. "You should try to be more aware of your surroundings." He advised with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "Thank you for the save. You wouldn't happen to be that peasant familiar that was summoned yesterday would you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am supposed to be getting tea for my master right now." Danny said nodding his head in the direction of the pink hair noble.

"Then I probably shouldn't keep you. But I should at least give you my name. I'm Siesta. Thanks again." She said started to walk away.

"I'm Danny." Danny called after her. He watched as she went and delivered the cake to Guiche from the night before who was talking to a blond haired girl. Not that Danny saw anything wrong with that. They were probably just friends since the girl from the night before was clearly his girlfriend.

Danny merely turned away and continued for where the tea was being kept next to the servants' quarters.

"Excuse me." Danny had just finished pouring the tea when he heard a voice behind him. He turned his head and found that the girl Katie was standing there with a picnic basket. "Have you seen Lord Guiche anywhere?" She asked.

Danny put down the tea, he could always go back for it and it was too hot to drink at the moment anyways. "Sure, I saw him just a moment ago. I'll take you to him." Danny said in what he thought was a polite manner and started to guide Katie towards where he had just seen Guiche.

They were just in sight of the table when Guiche seemed to panic and started to pull the girl he was with away leaving his familiar, a giant mole, behind. 'That's odd.' Danny thought but didn't know what it meant.

But then Katie caught sight of Guiche and went running up to meet him. Guiche looked panicked and was desperately trying to defend himself. Danny got there in time to hear the blond girl say. "You're cheating on me."

Danny's eyebrows went up and Katie continued with. "You said I was the only one."

"Please girls, just listen to what I have to say." Guiche said raising his hands in front of him.

"You're a big liar!" both girls shouted and gave him a hard slap to the face before storming off.

"What… was that?" Danny asked in a daze trying to figure out what happened.

"It seems you don't know how to pay the proper respects to nobility." Guiche said glaring at Danny.

Danny should have tried to explain that he didn't know, but his true nature just kicked in. "Sorry but I'm short on change, can you put it on my tab?" Even as he said it he realized he had just started something. He could hear the laughs of the other nobles at the expense of Guiche.

"You got dumped twice Guiche, and you deserved it." The fat blond kid laughed.

"I will show you. I challenge you to a duel." Guiche demanded of Danny.

Danny looked confused but then a grin split his face. "I accept!" Danny shouted to the astonishment of those around him. "Loser does a lap around the school in his underwear." Danny added with a laugh.

"Then I will meet you in the square in ten minutes. Come prepared." Guiche said walking away.

Danny smiled as he waved to Guiche as left. "What are you doing?" Louise shouted as she grabbed Danny by the ear and began to drag him away. "Why did you promise to fight Guiche without my permission?" Louise said angrily.

"I already told you last night." Danny said. Louise let go of his ear and faced him. "I am going to show them that you summoned the strongest familiar, so that they will stop laughing at you." Danny said seriously. Louise was surprised. She had never seen Danny anything but goofy or acting like nothing concerned him. But his serious expression left her stunned.

* * *

"No previous case exists of a peasant familiar." Osmond the head master of the magic academy said with a tone of curiosity.

"That is not the immediate problem." Mr. Colbert said pulling out a book. "I didn't recognize the runes that appeared on his hand yesterday so I did some digging. It looked remarkably similar to this." He said showing the book.

Osmond looked shocked at the runes. "Ms. Longueville if you please." He said dismissing his secretary.

"Yes off course." She said with a bow but caught a glimpse of the page out of the corner of her eye.

After the door had closed behind his secretary Osmond spoke again. "These runes only exist in legend." He murmured. "Windalfr, the familiar that was said to have the power to control magical creatures. And given the fact that it was the third girl of the Vallière family that summoned him… I can hardly believe it, Void magic has resurfaced in our institution." Osmond said looking at Mr. Colbert.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"Nothing for now, the less people that know about this the safer they will be. But I do admit I wonder about this familiar. What does he look like?" Osmond asked his fire class teacher.

"Well he is in the middle of the circle of students, right down there." Mr. Colbert said pointing out the headmaster's window.

Then head master looked out the window. "It looks like they are going to duel. This should be interesting to say the least." Osmond said as Colbert seemed unsure if they should interfere.

* * *

Danny had walked off towards the square and into the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight in order to face Guiche. "I didn't expect you to show up." Guiche said in a confident voice.

"Why not, it isn't exactly hard to find with the crowd of people and all?" Danny replayed back in his normal goofy manner. "You're not going to be a sore loser after this and refuse to go along with our bet are you? Remember, one lap around the school in your underwear."

"I highly doubt that I will lose to a lowly peasant like you." Guiche glared.

"Guiche stop this at once." Louise said run up to him. "You know very well that duels are strictly forbidden." She said.

"Yes, but only duels between two nobles are forbidden. He is a commoner, so it is ok." Guiche reasoned.

Louise opened her mouth as if to argue but was cut off by Danny. "Louise, just in time. Can you hold my jacket for me? It is my prized possession and I would rather it not get a single scratch on it." Danny said handing her his snow white jacket. He flexed out his muscled to the shock of most of the girls in the audience and looked at Louise. "I told you Louise that I will win. I won't let them bully you anymore." He said calmly to the girl who was too shocked to respond. "Now then Lord Guiche show me how a nobleman fights."

"As you wish." Guiche said smugly. "Come forth." He said swinging his rose wand in front of him. A single petal fell to the earth and after a flash of light a suit of armor appeared equipped with a spear. "I am Guiche the Brass. So a Brass Golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent." He said with a grin.

Danny frowned. "What only one? You can do better than that can't you?" He asked the mage.

Guiche growled and ordered the golem to attack. It charged Danny and threw a sloppy punch. Danny side stepped it and pivoted himself to be right next to the golem. Grabbing the out stretched arm he pulled it forward will bring up his free hand in a chop that split the golem in half.

The audience watched in lap jawed silence as Danny dropped the upper half of the armor to the ground at his feet. "Like I said, you will need more than just one." Danny said with a pitying half smile at Guiche. Guiche backed up but then summoned six more golems just like the first. Danny sighed. "Still not enough." He said bending down and pulling the spear out of the hand of the golem he destroyed. "You have given me your title, so let me give you mine. I am Danny Phantom and I am the most powerful familiar." Danny said and slowly walked towards Guiche.

The six golems charged at Danny but he merely reinforced his spear with an invisible layer of ghost energy and tore straight through them with five solid swings. Guiche started chanting trying to cast another spell but Danny quickly closed the distance between them, knocking Guiche to the ground and placed the head of the spear against the other boy's neck. "Do you yield?" He demanded.

"I… I give up." Guiche said in despair. A chorus of applause came from the people who had been watching in silence. "But nobility can't lose to a peasant." He cried.

"Your overconfidence was your downfall, that and your choice in opponents." Danny chuckled. "Now let me apologize, I didn't mean to insult you earlier and I wasn't trying to get you in trouble with those girls. Katie just asked me to help her find you and I had a few seconds to waste before Louise's tea cooled down." Danny then slapped himself in the forehead. "I forgot the tea, sorry Princess." He said to his master as he took back his jacket and put it on. "So what do you say, friends?" Danny said offering his hand to the fallen noble.

"I cannot be friends with a commoner like you." Guiche said angrily. But then he said. "But your apology is acceptable if late. Why didn't you just say that from the start so that we could have skipped the duel?" Guiche asked casually.

"To prove once and for all that Louise summoned the strongest familiar of course." Danny said with a grin before looking around. "Unless someone else wishes to fight me." But no one wanted to risk their honor in a duel against the boy, not after his display of speed and strength. "So Guiche, are you going to do the lap around the school in your underwear?" Danny asked looking at the noble with a cocky smile.

The noble's face sank. "I must… I gave my word and a noble must always keep his promises."

"That's the spirit. Get it over with and just keep telling yourself that the girls like what they see. That's how I got though mine." Danny laughed. But this comment did seem to make Guiche feel better about what he was about to do. He stripped down into his underwear and ran full speed across the open field and into the tower of earth.

"Familiar!" Louise shouted after she stopped covering her eyes from Guiche having stripped in front of them. "Even if it was for your masters honor you still disobeyed my orders so no lunch for you ether." She said crossing her arms and glaring at Danny.

"Still worth." Danny said with a grin and a shrug.

"And no dinner because of that little comment." Louise growled.

"Darn it." Danny continued. He had had to go without food for several days when he first started living in Phantom's Keep. So not eating really was not that big of a deal. Worst comes to worst there was a forest nearby were he could pick some herbs and nuts.

"Just come and escort me to my class." Louise said turning her back of him.

"Coming Princess." Danny said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**This is another thing that I wrote a really long time ago. The first one were I switched from first person to third. So it is old. There are probably a good fourteen chapters to it before I get to the end of what I wrote. But I don't think I will continue after posting all that, because I have other things.**

**And for those of you who are waiting on those other things, yes, I am doing this to distract myself from the harder job.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Fire, Water, Earth and Air together create a different stronger effect by combining parts of multiple elements together. Furthermore, a mages level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine. Can anyone tell me what those levels are?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am I can." Said Montmorency the blond girl that dumped Guiche said.

"Go ahead." The teacher invited.

"One element is a point, two elements form a line, three form a triangle, four element together form a square." Montmorency said before sitting back down.

"Very good. Unless I am mistaken most of you can only deal with one element at a time is that correct." The teacher said.

Kirche stood up and made a comment. "Pardon me Miss. Chevreuse, but there is someone here who can't use one single element, someone with a zero percent rate of magical success." She said as everyone looked at Louise.

Danny frowned at what they were implying. "And look at that, a comment with zero relevance. Did you forget the topic already? Don't worry I am sure one of those many boys would be more than happy to fill you in, just like they do every night." Danny joked. There were gasps at what Danny had implied about the big boobed woman. Louise began to giggle a little and gave Danny a slightly thankful and slight reproachful look rolled into one.

"Maybe you would like to be the one to fill that role tonight." Kirche said suggestively. This got quite the reaction out of the men that were sitting around Kirche.

"You stay away from my Familiar, Zerbst!" Louise shouted in anger. Danny didn't understand way she was so angry about it and decided he would ask later.

"I prefer women with more self-respect anyways." Danny joked and he then grabbed Louise and pulled her aside as he flipped the table in front of them to shield them from the nobleman's attacks. There were several screams from girls in the room.

"Ms. Vallière, control you familiar. Ms. Zerbst, do not needlessly interrupt my class. And no attacking people in my classroom!" Miss. Chevreuse shouted while flushing a deep red before turning back to the board and continuing with the lesson.

Danny repositioned the table and gathered up Louise's papers that had been scattered when he flipped the table. "Thank you, familiar." Louise said quietly. Danny was a little surprised. She had never thanked him for anything so far.

"Of course, Princess." He replied. Before sitting back down next to her. He stared at the board in frustration as he was trying to learn how to read the new characters and learn as much as he could about magic. But he didn't have much luck. Even when he asked questions about how Alchemy worked when dealing on the atomic level the mages didn't know what he was talking about. There level of scientific knowledge on how the world worked when magic is not involved was laughable. Eventually Louise told him to shut up about the whole thing. Danny couldn't help it. 'I did come from a family of scientists.' He thought. The thoughts of his family sent him into a new depression.

When the class ended and the students were heading to their next classes when Danny asked his question. "What is the big deal between you and Kirche anyways? It seems like you two hate each other more than the other students, and it isn't just because she has a hot body either." Danny admitted that she was attractive.

"I am surprised you don't fall of that blasted Zerbst woman's charms like the rest of them." Louise said angrily. "But you are right, her family and mine have been bitter rivals for generations. She is probably trying to take you away as an insult to my family's honor. It would be a decrease if a Zerbst took anything from us. Even a mangy dog like you."

"So I'm a mangy dog am I?" Danny said with a smile. 'Still better then a monster.' He thought to himself and the smile faded away. 'I wonder what Louise would think if she knew what I am.'

"Familiar, why are you just staring off into space like that?" Louise asked looking sharply at Danny. "You better not be considering going to Zerbst. I don't care if you date but she is the only one you are forbidden to be with. And if you do you will be attack by at least a dozen jealous noblemen."

"A dozen you say. Might be fun. I hope they are stronger than Guiche was." Danny said with a smile earning another angry glare from his young master. "Joking, joking." He quickly added as he saw sparks of electricity jumping from her wand.

* * *

"That strength and speed that the familiar showed are beyond what I was expecting. It is closer to the description of Gandalfr than Windalfr." Mr. Colbert said as he thought about the duel that he had observed earlier. Then Miss. Chevreuse came into the room.

She looked exhausted and Mr. Colbert asked her what the matter was. She began to tell him the strange things that the familiar of Louise had said during her class about Physics and Chemistry. Mr. Colbert's eyes widened as she described his questions about how earth magic affected the electromagnetic relationship. Miss. Chevreuse had yet to finish before Mr. Colbert was out the door.

* * *

Danny and Louise arrived at the water class and most of the students were starting to take their seats. "Why don't you leave that obnoxious familiar and his crazy theories outside, 'Zero'?" Someone shouted mocking Louise. "To think that a peasant thinks that he knows more than a noble is just laughable."

The water teacher was trying to get the class settled back down but not having much luck. Just as the laughing started and Danny was starting to wonder if he should busting some heads when the door shot open. Everyone looked to see Mr. Colbert hunched over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. "Ms.… Ms. Val… Ms. Vallière, those things… you familiar said… in the earth tower… can he… can he prove them?" he managed to gasp.

Everyone looked in shock. "What you said about the connection in electromagnetic relations… it… it came up in my research…" Mr. Colbert continued. "It was supposed to be a brand new discovery, but you know far more about it than I do. If you can prove that the relationship proves a bend in time when moving through space then it would be a monumental discovery. Can you prove it?"

"Well… the experiments exist, but we don't have the tools that we would need." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I probably could design them. And we can do a mockup of the experiment so you can get the logic down dealing with the speed of light being the limiting facture in moving through space outside of a quantum bubble. All we need is a microscope three lenses and two mirrors one fix and the other we can spin at high speeds."

"We have all those things in the school lab." Mr. Colbert said as if he was a small boy in a candy store. "Ms. Vallière, my I please barrow your familiar." Louise could only nod as her teacher dragged away her familiar.

* * *

It took eight hours to set up the experiment run though it and for Danny to explain what the results meant. "Remarkable, where did you learn all this if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Colbert asked Danny.

"I'm from another world. We don't really have any mages there, so we learned a lot more about the world in its normal, not magically disturbed, state." Danny said with a shrug. "There is also no nobles or peasants in the part of the world that I came from. And it is widely accepted that everyone should be educated, rich or poor." Danny flicked the spinning wheel that he had made using a homemade electric motor powered by some lemon juice and copper and zinc wires.

"You're from another world." Mr. Colbert said with surprise. "One with no mages and everyone is free to learn." Mr. Colbert sighed and had a thoughtful look on his face. "That sounds nice. I would love to visit your world someday."

"That makes one of us." Danny said rubbing his sore shoulders that still hurt from all the detailed work he had to do with the lenses. "That place was hell for me. And that is way I jumped through the portal that Louise made as soon as I saw it."

"You knowingly left your home? Isn't that a rather large decision to make all of the sudden? Aren't you going to miss your family?" Mr. Colbert asked Danny as he began to compose a message to the palace about the new discoveries.

"I don't really have any family. I was more or less on my own in the world." Danny said sadly. "My world wasn't a very forgiving or accepting place. I lost everything I had because of one stupid little mistake that I was literally forced into making." Danny was thinking about the incident with that bastard Clockwork.

"So you are planning on staying here in this world then?" Colbert asked with regret in his voice. Colbert hated his own history in his world and believed that Danny's world would be a better place. But Danny had said his own world was a cruel place as well.

They were both started out of their thoughts by a growling sound. Danny blushed. "Sorry, Louise didn't feed me today as punishment for ignoring her orders. It was still worth it to see the looks on those snotty kids' faces." Danny said leaning back. "I won't let them insult her anymore. But I do wonder." He looked at the fire teacher. "They said that all magic is attributed and has property based on those attributes. So how is Louise able to perform magic, even failed magic, if she has no attributes?" Danny asked the teacher.

The teacher began to sweat. "Wow… um…" He started to stammer trying to think of something to say that wouldn't point towards the legendary lost magic. Luckily for him Danny's stomach growled again. Mr. Colbert chuckled. "Maybe you should go to the kitchens. I am sure the head chef would be more than happy to slip you some food behind your master's back."

Danny chuckled. "That would probably be a good idea." He then saw Mr. Colbert attaching the letter to the leg of an owl and let the owl carry it out a window. Danny then had a thought. "Hey Mr. Colbert, do you think you could teach me how to read the language here? In exchange I will teach you everything I know about scientific advancements that separate our two worlds… with the exception of weaponry of course."

"That sounds like more than a fair trade." Colbert said in excitement. "Just in this one afternoon we have accomplished more then I had managed to do in months with at… what did you call it?… the electric motor you made. If anything I will still be in your debt."

The door swung open and there stood Siesta with a tray of food. "Mr. Colbert, you forgot to go to dinner again so I was told to…" She stopped when she noticed Danny. "Oh Mr. Danny, I didn't know you were here to." She said with a kind smile.

"Ah perfect timing, Siesta could you please take Danny here to the kitchens. I am afraid that he hasn't had a chance to eat today." Mr. Colbert said shoving Danny forward.

"Alright, as long as you also remember to eat yourself, Mr. Colbert." She said as she placed the tray on the teacher work bench.

"Yes of course. Now Danny, I know tomorrow is Hollowsday so you will probably be required to be with Ms. Vallière and I have to teach the day after that. So how about we meet up here during your master's classes on the following day." Mr. Colbert said with a grin at the younger man.

"I will have to run it by Louise but I don't see a problem with it." Danny said with a grin. "I will see you then Mr. Colbert." Danny bowed and left with Siesta.

"What were you doing in the lab with Mr. Colbert, Mr. Danny?" Siesta asked after they were out of range of the lab.

"Could you just call me Danny? It feels kind of silly being called Mr. when we are about the same age. Besides I think familiar is lower on the pecking order than maid." Danny said with a smile. "As for why I was with Mr. Colbert, he heard about me talking about the sciences in my country and wanted me to teach him about it."

"Mr. Colbert asked you to teach him? You must really be smart." Siesta said in awe of Danny.

"Not really, my country is just a little ahead that's all. I bet you know a lot more about laundry and cooking then any of the nobles here." Danny reasoned. "It is the same kind of deal. I am not smarter, I just have been exposed to information that he hasn't seen yet. The fact that he is learning it extremely fast means that he is smarter than I was."

The truth was that Danny learned most of this stuff after his exile. He ran into a ghost by the name of 'The Ghost Writer', who had a library that contained all kinds of books. After helping him with a small problem involving the ghost of a small German girl's ghost who wouldn't stop stealing his books, the Ghost Writer gave Danny access to his library. Learning about science, as well as things like music and history, was an easy way to pass the endless hours he spent alone so that no one would be dragged into his problems.

"I never thought of it like that." Siesta said thoughtfully.

They arrived at the kitchen and Danny was greeted warmly by the occupants. Danny was given a large array of food. Danny ate happily. He had been live off of the food the Lunch Ladies Ghost had given him for nearly a year and the food that had been prepared by the professional chefs was a welcome change for him.

"Thanks for the meal." Danny said happily as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't think I have ever eaten anything this good." Danny complimented.

"I am glad to hear it Our Sword, but to be honest these are only the leftovers from the nobles' meal. It is nothing special." The head chef said though he still puffed out his chest with pride in his work.

"Sword?" Danny said with a puzzled look at the nickname.

"That is right, you're Our Sword. You're a peasant, just like us, but you somehow beat that snotty noble boy with the attitude. That is why you are Our Sword, the pride of the peasants." The head chef said.

Danny gave a sad smile. It was a nicer nickname then most he had been given. 'But what would they say if they knew what you really were?' Danny thought miserably. "Thanks but it was really nothing. I just hate it when people act like there better then someone else because of status or talent or something. Besides, Guiche never stood a chance. He may have magic, but he is still just a child who has never seen battle before, yet alone fought anyone." Danny looked up with a smile. "I knew that I was going to win from the moment they said that duels between nobles were forbidden. It meant that Guiche would have no idea how to fight."

"You speak as if you were a war veteran, Our Sword." The head chef said in awe.

"That is because I am one." Danny said taking another drink. "I didn't have any family to depend on and I had to fight to survive almost constantly for the last two years. Up until the time that Louise summoned me."

"Tragedy and pain that builds ones character, that is what those stupid nobility types are lacking, and we would expect nothing less from Our Sword." The head chef said with a nod. Several of the others in the kitchen joined in with him.

Danny stuck around for a little while asking about the goings on around the castle and helping out with the clean up. But soon he went outside followed by Siesta. "Those guys are a little enthusiastic aren't they?" Danny laughed.

"We are all big fans of yours, Danny. You stand up to the nobles and don't let their magic scare you. I don't think you understand how amazing that is to us, having had our lives ruled over by them for so long." Siesta said looking at Danny.

Danny gave a small shrug. "I never really thought about it." Danny admitted.

Then three mages stepped out from around a corner. One had short greenish hair and light skin with a brown mantel on showing that he was a first year. Another was pale and had blond hair that covered one eye with a black second years mantel. The last was tanned and had dark red hair and sideburns. He had on a purple three years mantel. They were accompanied by Kirche's salamander.

"Peasant familiar." The third year practically spat. "The lady Kirche wishing to see you. So will you come quietly? We would prefer if this didn't end in violence." He said.

Siesta shrank away in fear of the nobles, but she stopped in amazement when Danny started to laugh. "You're kidding me. She sent her suitors to try and drag in someone that she wants to be her love slave. That is hilarious. You guys must really be whipped if you actually agreed to do it." He managed to quell his laughter into a low chuckle as he removed his jacket. "Sorry, but my master has forbidden me from seeing your mistress. Siesta, could you hold onto this from me for a second." He said handing the maid his jacket. Siesta took it and held it close as her eyes widened.

"So you are going to be difficult then?" The first year said. "Fine, even though we didn't wish to, we have no choice but to hurt you." He finished with a grin.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that." Danny said rolling his arms and getting ready for the fight. "You wanted to mess me up a bit so that I would be less likely to take Kirche for myself."

"Don't think that just because you beat Guiche means that you can take us on." The second year said. "Guiche was a fool, and we won't underestimate you." They all raised their wands.

"Then let us begin." Danny said and charged the first year. He raised his wand and casted a spell that raised up three pillars of earth that then bent over and flew at Danny. But Danny simply dodged the earthen pillars and grabbed the boy's wand hand twisting it until he let go of his wand. Danny snatched the wand away and struck the boy hard on the side of the head and kneed him in the stomach. The boy was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"You bastard!" The second year was next casting up a large cyclone to blow Danny away. Unfortunately the cyclone was too large and Danny easily positioned himself in the eye before the spell reached him. Running unseen in the eye of the storm he reached the blond boy and punched him hard in the stomach as well, thereby knocking the air out of him.

The last one however shot out a surge of fire magic that Danny was not prepared for. Given Danny's cold core though, he couldn't even feel the warmth from the flames. Putting his arms up in front of him, he dove straight through the flames and head butted the third year in the face knocking him out before he bent down to take his wand as well as the second years.

"Louise was wrong, the angry nobleman attacked even though I didn't do anything with the Zerbst woman." Danny joked as he walked back to Siesta. He stopped and turned to the salamander. "Hey Flame, would you mind taking these goofballs back to your master?" Danny asked the lizard as his runes began to glow.

The salamander replayed. 'I will.' And began to drag away the unconscious nobles.

"Sorry you had to see all that you had to see all that, Siesta. You ok?" Danny asked as he reached the girl who had turned bright red.

"Um… your clothes." She mumbled. Danny looked down and realized that his shirt had been burned off and that his pants which were once jeans were now shorts. It left all his muscles and scars exposed to the world. He was sporting some light burns but nothing that wouldn't heal in a day.

"Ah man. Louise will not be happy about this one." Danny mumbled as he reclaimed his jacket and put in on to hide his body from the world.

"Danny… sorry… but um… I got to go!" Siesta said quickly and then dashed away blushing.

Danny miss understood the message. Siesta was embarrassed because she had found him attractive in his serious battle hardened state. 'She's afraid of me.' Danny thought a little depressed.

Danny started to trough back toward Louise's room. The sun had long since set and he was gazing up at the stars as he went. But he couldn't find any comfort in them. He felt the runes on his hand glow again. 'Hello Big Brother.' It was Illococoo. She walked up beside him on all fours.

"How are you, Illococoo?" Danny said to the dragon as he pet her head sadly.

'Illococoo is doing well, Illococoo just got back from flying with Big Sister.' Illococoo said stretching her wings and giving a bay of joy. Danny chuckled at the young dragon's enthusiasm that seemed to melt his troubles away. 'You haven't seen Big Sister yet have you. Illococoo's Big Sister, Tabitha, is over there right now under that tree.' The dragon said. 'You should go see her, Big Brother.'

"I will have to someday, but I don't think I am in a position to make a very good first impression right now." Danny said stretching his arms out as if to say 'look at me'.

'Maybe later then.' The dragon said turning and running back to her master's side. Danny was surprised to see the kind of person Illococoo's master was. She was a small girl, even smaller then Louise, with short blue hair and half moon glasses. Danny recognized her as the quiet girl in Louise's class. She had never talked the entire time. She was shy and completely different from her large energetic familiar in every way.

He chuckled a bit as he began to climb the stairs up towards Louise's room. Danny stopped in front of the door and took a quick breath to prepare himself for whatever his young master's reaction would be. He gave a short knock before entering the room.

Louise was standing with her back to the door and what looked like a house whip in her hand. "Where have you been? And don't tell me you were in the lab with Mr. Colbert, because I check there and he said you had already left. You better not have been…" Louise turned around and cut her rant short when she saw the condition Danny was in. "Familiar, what… what happened to you?" She said in surprise.

Danny gave an inward grunt that she was still only calling him 'Familiar' but he still responded in his normal cheery way. "Forgive me Princess, three of Kirche's men tried to take me to her against my will. I beat them all, but I took a fire spell head on. But don't worry it was only for a short period of time. The burns are minor and will be gone by morning but my clothes were more or less destroyed." Danny reported as he sat down on his bed of hay. "I am sorry for returning in such a poor condition, but it couldn't be helped since I was unarmed and outnumbered." Danny said as he took out the three wands he took and placed them on the table.

Louise's eyes narrowed. "That Zerbst." She growled before a look of confusion passed over her face. "But way would those boy toys of hers willingly do something like that?"

Danny laughed. "That is what I said to. They must all be really whipped."

Louise watcher her familiar laughing and sighed. "You've only been here for one day and you are already causing your master so much trouble." She looked out the window. "Tomorrow is Hollowsday, so there aren't going to be any classes." She said before turning to her familiar. "Go to sleep, we are getting up early tomorrow to go into town and get you some new clothes." And then as an afterthought she added. "And a weapon, you will need one if Kirche is after you. And knowing that hussy, she doesn't give up easy."

Danny frowned at the part about getting a weapon, but he supposed that it couldn't hurt to have one since he had to hold back when fighting human's anyways. "You don't think that your classmates are going to be intimidated by you having a fully equipped soldier following you around?" Danny asked.

"It isn't uncommon for the higher nobility to send their own guards to the school to protect their children." Louise said with a shrug before crawling into bed and went to sleep.

'A new world, and I am still fighting.' Danny thought as he settled down. 'At least no one is actively trying to kill me.' Was the last thought he had before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**No one drags Danny away against his will... she should have just asked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Louise and Danny went by horse for three hours into town. Louise had kicked Danny of the horse twice for accidentally grabbing her chest. Danny was not dumb enough to call a girl flat-chested, so he blamed it on the fact that he didn't have any experience on a horse.

Louise led him up to a weapons shop and they stopped. "I want to do this quick and get out of here you got that, so here is some money, I assume you know the difference between gold, silver and copper coins." Louise said looking at her familiar who simply nodded even though he didn't really know what the exchange rate between them was. Louise handed him the small pouch and looked at him. "I am going to be over there getting you some clothes, but just something functional and maybe a little on the fire proof side. Don't expect me to spoil you, familiar."

Danny rolled his eyes and nodded before walking into the weapons store. "Welcome to my shop." A man whose face remained Danny a little of a rat's with his mustache, huge front teeth and droopy eared hat said as Danny entered the store. "I has become the fid lately even among royalty to equipped their servants with weapons, and you will not find any better weapons in all the lands my young friend." He said like a true salesman.

"Yeah, my master wants me to have a weapon for… defense reasons." Danny said gesturing to the current condition of his clothes.

"Yeah, looks like you need one." The merchant laughed. "Here try this one." He said bringing out a double edged straight sword with a wide guard and handing it to Danny.

Danny lifted it and tested the weight. "Um… I would prefer something a bit heavier. Anything that could be beat by this sword I could just as easily beat with my bare hands." Danny said handing back the sword. "I need something that can take the brunt of an attack without breaking."

The merchant looked puzzled but then smiled. He went to the back of his store and came out with a golden sword that was covered in jewels and had a lion's head on the bottom of it. "This is the finest weapon in our shop. You won't find any better, 3000 gold pieces." He said handing Danny the sword.

Danny could tell that it weighed about three times more than the last sword. He lifted it up and flicked the blade. But instead of distributing the shock like a sword with a strong core would do, it simply absorbed the shock. Danny had learned a bit about swords from his dealings with the Kingdom of Aragon in the Ghost Zone, and this was nothing but an ornament.

"Sorry, but I need something that I can use in a fight, not an ornamental sword." Danny said handing the blade back to the stunned shop keeper.

Then they could both hear laughter coming from the corner of the room. "He told you old man. Finally someone that can tell a worthless sword when he sees one." Danny was slightly surprised to see that the one talking was one of the swords in the bargain barrel.

"Quiet Derflinger." The merchant said angrily.

"So that sword can talk can it?" Danny said looking at the sword. "Interesting."

"You want it? I give him to you for a bargain, 100 copper pieces." The merchant said hopefully.

"Not thank." Danny chuckled. "Louise would kill me if I came back with this. No offence." Danny added looking at the sword.

"None taken, you maybe a Windalfr, but you are still not my user. But I'll help you out. What kind of weapon are you looking for?" The sword asked. Danny didn't know what the sword meant by Windalfr but decided to take the sword up on its offer for assistance.

"Well, I kind of want one that won't break on me." Danny said rubbing his neck. "I have a tendency to end up in the worst of situations. So I need something that I could strike against a mountain all day without it breaking."

"That's a tall order, but you can try that black Halberd over there." The sword said. Danny turned his head and immediately saw what the sword was taking about. Towards the center of the east wall was a solitary weapon. It was a pitch black Halberd, around six feet long with a solid metal body and had a huge axe head blade that was one and a half feet long and two and a half feet wide with a dagger coming out another half foot from the top. Danny walked up to it and gave it a flick and it felt like the thing was hitting him back.

"Hey, what does this one cost?" Danny asked thinking it was probably out of his price range.

The merchant laughed. "That thing, that thing is free if you can get it out of my shop." The merchant said waving off the question. "That Halberd has been in this shop for over two hundred years. One of two useless weapons I can't seem to get rid of." He said glaring at the talking sword.

Danny was shocked. "How come? Seems like a good weapon to me."

"Well there is a story behind that. You see long ago, in the time when my great great great great great grandfather was still running this store, a square class mage came into this shop trying to get my ancestor to buy that weapon off of him." The merchant said shaking his head. "He said it was the finest weapon in the land, that it was indestructible, and that it would tear through any other weapon or armor." Then the merchant looked at the blade. "What he didn't say was why. The thing may look like an ordinary weapon but it weighs as much as four full grown war horses."

The merchant then walked up to the Halberd and tried to lift it with all his strength but it wouldn't budge. "My ancestor accused the mage of swindling him and this upset the mage. He place a ward on it that was so powerful that even another square class mage would be hard set to remove it. So not only was it imposable to move with brute strength, it was impossible to move with normal magic as well."

Danny looked at the weapon and smiled. 'It can't be affected by magic.' "So it's free if I can just lift it up?" Danny asked looking at the merchant with a cocky smile.

"Trust me kid, five guys that were a lot bigger than you working together couldn't move it. But if you can get it out the door then it's all yours. I'll even throw in a sheath to go with it." The merchant laughed shaking his head.

"You should probably get the sheath ready then." The talking sword said. "My money is on the kid." The merchant just scoffed at the sword's words.

Danny reached out one hand and grabbed the weapon. Then using his ghostly strength he lifted it up. It was true that it was heavy, even Danny could feel the weight of the weapon. But Danny could lift a blue whale by himself if he needed to and by using his ghost energy he could reduce the effect of gravity on the weapon. So he easily lifted the four ton weapon.

He lifted it above his head with one hand and gave it an experimental swing. The still air was blown aside by the movement as the heavy weapon passed through it. Danny looked at the merchant, whose jaw had hit the floor. "I'll take it." The merchant silently handed Danny the sheath and could only stare as Danny left the store with his prize. The talking sword, Derflinger, could be heard laughing at the shop keeper from outside the store.

* * *

Danny walked over to the tailoring shop. He walked in and found Louise. Louise was shocked when she saw the terrifying weapon her familiar was carrying. "I told you to get something functional. You decided to spoil yourself didn't you?" She said angrily.

"Not at all Princess, this was the cheapest thing in the shop." Danny said truthfully as he handed back the money that Louise had given him.

"It looks like all the money is still here, how much did that thing cost?" Louise asked.

"Oh, it was free. I just had to win a game that the shop keeper thought was impossible. But he was a good sport about losing." Danny said with a smile.

Louise gave Danny a withering look but then sighed and told him to put on the new clothes that she had gotten for him.

Despite what she had said about not getting him nice clothes, Danny ended up in a set of black pants and a matching baggy black top. All and all it looked good with his jacket. Apparently it was the only thing in his size that was also fire proof.

"Now that we have what we came for, let's leave before you cause any more trouble." Louise said after paying for Danny's new clothes.

"Sure thing." Danny said following his snobby master. He was getting a little tired of her attitude, but he could tell that it was only a front. 'This is how Valerie acted after she lost her place with the popular kids at school. It just took time… until… Val.' Danny tried to find something to cut off the thought. After all, Valerie had been a ghost hunter and she didn't stop hunting Phantom just because she found out he was Danny. She came to hunt him time and time again, and each time he drove her back she would come back better equipped and more prepared. Eventually… he had had to kill her. 'It was either her… or me.' The thought didn't help.

Danny had been walking along side Louise when his eyes caught on a familiar sight. Over at an outdoor flea market type table was a flute. Danny had found a damaged one that the Box Ghost throw out of a carrying case he stole because it was close enough to a box for him. Danny had played it a little in his solitude to pass the time just like he did everything else. Even if it never sounded quite right because of the dents he did enjoy playing the flute.

Danny walked up to the table. "Excuse me Ms." He said to the woman that was running the station. "Do you mind if I try this flute out real quick."

"Oh sure sonny." She said with a smile that showed a few missing teeth. Probably from some form of drug abuse but Danny tried not to judge.

Danny picked up the flute and he could feel the runes on his right hand starting to light up. "Familiar, what are you doing? I thought I said…" Louise started but she stopped as Danny began to play. It was a rather slow song, and Danny didn't even know what it was himself. He could feel his fingers moving along the keys of the flute. It was a beautiful yet sad sound and the song went on for a little over a minute.

When Danny finally stopped and looked up there was clapping coming from all around him. Passersby had stopped to listen and he had gathered a bit of a crowd. Danny blushed at the sudden attraction and started to give back the flute. "Excuse me, how must would it be for that flute?" Danny was surprised to hear Louise ask.

In the end Louise had bought the flute for Danny for 200 copper pieces. "I thought you said you weren't going to spoil your familiar?" Danny asked Louise as they got back to her horse back at the edge of town. Danny had to eclipse his new weapon in his ghost energy in order to stop the weight of it from snapping the poor horse's back. "Seems to me that you're feeling generous today." Danny said teasing her.

"Be quiet, I just bought you something that would be used to entertain me." She said sticking up her nose. "Why didn't you tell me you could play a flute like that?" She said looking at him.

"Don't know, guess I didn't think it was important. Do you think you would have believed me if I told you I could? It was like when I didn't tell you I could fight. Seeing is believing, my Princess." He teased her.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you, mangy dog?" Louise said back.

"Perhaps I will on the day you really do became a Princess." Danny joked. "It's not like you ever called me by my name." Danny and Louise argued back and forth for the first two hours until Louise pushed Danny of the horse and said he would have to run the rest of the way. Danny didn't really mind since his ghostly endurance could allow him to run the whole time even with his heavy new weapon, but it was funny in his mind. Even though they were the same age, Louise seemed more like a spoiled younger sister rather than his master.

* * *

**Windalfr's symbol is supposed to be a flute.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It was late at night three days after the trip into the city and Danny was outside trying desperately to complete the hardest task he had been assigned since his summons; washing Louise's lacy silk underwear. "Why the hell is this so difficult?" Danny accentually swore. He had experience washing clothes by hand, even girls clothes because of a ghost attack that had left his town powerless for three weeks. During that time both him and his sister Jazz had taken turns washing the clothes.

"I can carry a four ton Halberd with one hand but I can't get the soap out of this stupid lace." He growled as he threw the panties back into the bucket of water.

"Dan… Danny?" Danny turned his head to see Siesta approaching him.

"Oh… hey Siesta…" Danny said with a small smile but then he couldn't keep it up and his eyes just dropped. "Sorry." He said.

"Wha… what are you sorry for?" Siesta asked in surprise.

"I understand… your afraid of me aren't you." Danny said sadly. "You saw what I did to those nobles and it scared you. I don't blame you. It's ok… I'm used to people being afraid of me." Danny's head fell even more.

"What? You thought I ran because I was afraid?" Siesta repeated the started to shake her head. "I didn't run because I was afraid, I was just embarrassed because you were… you were practically naked." Siesta blushed as she finished talking.

"So… you aren't afraid of me then?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"No, quite the opposite. I admire you Danny. You're strong and sure of yourself, even against the nobility. It gives me hope and helps me keep going." Siesta said causing Danny to smile a little again. "Now, how about I help show you how you're supposed to wash those."

Siesta walked Danny through the process of washing the delicates. "And you always need to make sure to let them dry in the shade." She finished explaining.

"Thanks Siesta. You're a life saver." Danny said as he picked up the laundry and was preparing to go back to Louise.

"Not at all… Good night, Mr. Danny." She said and slowly walked away with her head down.

If Danny was a more perspective person then maybe he would have noticed that something was wrong, but he wasn't. He also didn't realize it would probably be a bad idea to walk past Kirche's room on his way back to Louise.

"Oh Danny." Kirche said calling Danny over.

Danny sighed thinking that he might as well try asking her to leave him alone. "Please Kirche, please just give up. I am not supposed to see you." Danny said to the red headed beauty.

"But I am a woman in love Danny, and the one I love is you." Kirche said reaching out of her doorway and grabbing onto Danny's arm. "Oh you skin is so cold. Why don't you let my fever help warm you up." Kirche whispered into Danny's ear causing the boy to blush. Of course his skin was cold, it had been cold since his core had first awakened, and no amount of heat could change that.

"Why do you even want me? You have all those noblemen just throwing themselves at you and you want the peasant familiar. It just doesn't make any sense." Danny tried to reason will trying to gently push her off of his arm.

"There is just no comparison between you and them; you're strong, ill-mannered, had show no respect for others, and most importantly, you are off limits." Kirche moaned as she tried to pull Danny in for a kiss. Danny ducked out of her grasp and backed away. "The harder you resist the more the Zerbst hunter blood boils for you." Kirche licked her lips.

"Please don't, I need to get back to Louise." Danny said continuing to back away.

"Don't say that. I am more than Louise the Zero could ever be." Kirche said mashing her breasts together in an attempt to attract Danny. She then reached into her room and brought out the overpriced golden sword that Danny remembered from the shop. "I got you a gift my darling." She said trying to shove the sword into Danny's hands which held the wash bucket with Louise's clothes in it.

"Not that I am not flattered and all, but that thing is a piece of junk. I could break it between two fingers." Danny said continuing to back away.

"Really? I would love to see that." Kirche moved right up to him and pressed her body against his.

"What are you doing Zerbst?" It was Louise to the rescue. "I thought I told you to stay away from my familiar." Louise said giving both of them a glare before she grabbed Danny and started to drag him away.

"Wait, he maybe you familiar by he is still a proper human being with needs and desires. It's unreasonable to try and get in the way of romance." Kirche said.

"Kirche for the last time; thanks but I am not interested." Danny said with a sigh as he followed Louise away.

Kirche could only watch them go, but she still had a smile on her face. "I will have you my love."

Danny and Louise went back to their room and Louise began to yell at Danny for the rest of the night for going near Kirche. She also brought out her horse whip. Danny was really annoyed at being lashed by the whip. Not because of any amount of pain, he was very used to pain. But because he didn't deserve it, he didn't do anything wrong after all.

* * *

The next day, Danny was made to go without breakfast again and told that he would have to wait outside during the classes. "You talk back too much and that awful Zerbst woman spends more than half the time trying to flirt with you. It is really distracting." Louise had complained.

Danny didn't really care. He could find out anything he wanted to about magic from Mr. Colbert in exchange for information about science. Danny was trying to explain to the teacher about how to make a steam engine and the use of a steam locomotive when dealing with transporting goods without the need for mages.

Danny had been sitting around with the other familiars for a little bit talking to Illococoo when he decided he was going to go behind Louise's back again and get something to eat. "Hey Illococoo, do you want to go to the kitchens with me?" He asked the dragon who answered with a delighted cry. "Let's go then." Danny laughed and they started for the servants courters.

The head chef Marteau gladly gave Danny and his friend the leftovers from the noble's breakfast. "Thanks again Marteau, this really is better than I deserve." Danny said as he finished his meal and gave the rest to the happy dragon.

"Not at all Our Sword, this are just the leftovers from the nobilities meals, I am glad you and your friend are eating it. It always felt like such a waste when we are made to throw it all out." Marteau said giving Danny a slap on the back. "The amount of food that goes to waste here it… it just breaks my heart." He said a little sadly.

"I don't think the nobles have ever heard of 'waste not, want not'." Danny agreed looking around. "I don't see Siesta here, but I guess she isn't always hanging out in the kitchen since she isn't a cook." Danny said wondering where his friend was.

Marteau looked a little saddened at that. "You mean… you haven't heard?" He asked Danny how looked confused. "Siesta left the academy to go and work for a snotty noble bastard by the name of Count Mott."

Danny was heartbroken at that. Siesta was a friend and she just slipped away from him. Just like all the others. "Why didn't she tell me?" Danny mumbled.

"In the end it wasn't her choice. Peasants are all slaves to the whims of the nobility." Marteau said angrily. "And to think that man is going to… going to…" He marched off with what looked like tears in his eyes.

Danny couldn't understand. 'What is he going to do to her?' Danny thought.

* * *

He asked Illococoo but she didn't know either, though the dragon guessed it had something to do with eating her. Danny sat around wondering what it could be. He didn't want to ask Marteau since it was clearly upsetting him but he didn't really know that many people at the school. Then he spotted Guiche.

"Hey Guiche!" Danny called out as he approached the nobleman.

"Oh, Danny." Guiche said looking curiously at the approaching familiar. "Could you make this quick. I just bought a new necklace for my darling Montmorency and I am hoping that she will forgive me my past indiscretions."

"That's great, I wish you luck, but I want to ask you something." Danny said before quickly explaining the deal with Count Mott. Danny didn't really care about Guiche's indiscretions with women. After all, Johnny was a pretty stand up guy even though he broke down ever time him and his girlfriend had troubles and he couldn't be loyal for more the a couple of days.

* * *

"Oh… that's… that's horrible." Guiche said once Danny finished explaining the story. "That poor young lady, for her innocence to be taken from her like that is just…" Guiche looked sick.

"I don't understand, way does everyone act like that about this. She is just going to work for the guy right. Is he some kind of terrible boss or something?" Danny asked.

"Danny… you really don't understand, do you?" Guiche said looking at the familiar. "I… well, it is not really officially acceptable for the count to do this, but it is widely known that when a noble make a request of a specific young girl… well it is usually to force her to become his mistress."

"You mean he is going to rap her!?" Danny shouted in shock.

"Not in that term." Guiche glared folding his arms. "But she is contracted to obey him. She will either give her consent or her family with suffer the consequences." Guiche said with his voice full of distain. "No honorable warrior of love would ever use such underhanded tactics. If I could I would go up to his manor right now and demand that he let that poor girl go." Guiche said angrily but then his shoulders sank. "But he works for the palace so no doubt his influence outweighs my own."

"There has to be something we can do." Danny grunted. "Anything."

"Not as long as he holds the contract for Siesta's servitude." Guiche said bitterly.

Then an idea came to Danny. "What if I could destroy whatever papers he had on it? Without them he couldn't act, could he?" Danny asked the noble boy.

"That… that might work." Guiche admitted. "But you would have to get him to show them to you. And then there is no way he would just let you walk out after you destroy them. He would kill you for trespassing." Guiche tried to warn Danny. "On top of that he won't show them to you if you bring that terrifying weapon of yours with you. If you do this you might not survive."

Danny looked at the noble boy. "I could never live with myself if I left a friend to a fate like hers. I am going, Guiche." Danny got up and started to wake away.

Guiche waited for a moment of indication before going after him. "Danny, wait." Guiche shouted running too caught up. "You don't even know where Count Mott's mansion is. Let me tell you the way." Guiche said to Danny who smiled in return. "As I said before, as a true warrior of love I cannot accept that man's tactics of forcing himself on a helpless maiden."

* * *

Hours later the sun was starting to go down and Count Mott had invited Siesta to his bed chambers. "I am sure you realized by now that I didn't request for you to be brought here only for cooking and cleaning my dear Siesta." Count Mott said as he came up behind the poor maid and began to smell her neck. Siesta had to do her best not to collapse from the grief of what was about to happen to her.

"Please… Sir… don't." She could only whimper as her new master began to leader her to the bed. 'Danny help me.' She knew it was useless to think about him. There was no way Danny could make it in time to save her. In the end, there was nothing they could do against a noble.

"Come now my Siesta, you will learn to love your new position." The man said grinning through his ridicules curled mustache.

But before he could get any further there came a knock on the door. "I am sorry to disturb you Count, but there is a messenger from the Magical Institute. He says that it is urgent."

"The school." Siesta whispered in wonder. 'It couldn't be.' She then thought sadly casting down her eyes.

"What do they want now?" Count Mott growled before turning to Siesta. "My dear please wait just a little longer will I deal with this little distraction." He said staring at her with lustful eyes.

Siesta obediently sat down on the bed, but once the count had left and the tension left her body she couldn't help but to breakdown into tears. She had started working for the Magical Institute because of the far treatment that the headmaster showed towards those of less than noble birth. But when Count Mott demanded that Siesta be given to him, the kind old man had no way to refuse. Osmond had come to her and apologized again and again for what had happened but there was nothing he could do for her. In the end, she was just another peasant.

* * *

But just down the hall in the Count's office the one she had been hoping would save her, Danny, was speaking to Court Mott. "So if we are right, there could be a major scandal in the workings about whether or not the institute could relinquish the maid's contract to you. It would be terrible if you got caught up in the problems of the Institute because we miss wrote our contracts." Danny said as he finished spinning his web of lies. He had claimed that an error had been made in the visiting schedules for the servants at the Magic Institute and that it was causing some uproar. "We don't know if that contract you took on for the maid was part of this but we would like to have a quick look to be sure." Danny was very good at lying out the butt. Especially since he had the hours' long trip to think up a story.

"All this mess because of vacation time? Those servants should be glad they get any vacations. They don't seem to understand that it is an honor for them to serve the nobility." Count Mott said in a bit of outrage as he retrieved the contract that he had, the one that bound Siesta to him. "Here it is." He said handing Danny the contract.

Danny looked over it. He still couldn't read their language very well but he did recognize Siesta's name. He doubted that they hadn't made any copies, seeing as no one thought a peasant would dare stand up to a noble.

Danny looked up at the Count and smile. "I am sorry but there is something wrong with this contract after all." Danny said and the Count's eyes widened as Danny tore the contract into pieces. "It seems to be damaged."

"What… what is the meaning of this!?" The Count shouted.

"I am here to stop you from forcing yourself on my friend." Danny said with a smile. "With that contract gone her family is safe from repercussions if she goes against you, in fact she isn't even in your employ anymore." Danny didn't even flinch as no fewer than six guards armed with spears surrounded him with winged attack dogs.

"Do you think that you would be able to escape after a stunt like this? I am a noble! I will not let an act like this go unpunished!" Count Mott shouted in rage.

"Bring it." Danny said with a cocky smile before turning and elbowing the guard that was in front of the door in the face. Danny sprinted out the door and down to the main entrance before turning again and facing his enemies.

First to come was the three winged attack dogs. Danny raised his right hand that's runes started to glow. "Stop." He commanded the dogs and they all stopped their charge and looked at each other and then him. "Please get out of the way." Danny asked them. The dogs took flight and landed on the second story behind Danny and lay down to watch the battle.

Danny turned back to the guards that had just managed to catch up to him. Each was equipped with a spear, but with the way the used them it was worse than if they were simply unarmed. Danny side stepped the lung on the first guard and grabbing the guard's head Danny pulled it into his knee. The guard fell over unconscious as the next two tried to stab Danny.

Danny dodged and grabbed the heads of both spears. Danny snapped of the heads of the spears and held them like two daggers. He reached forward grabbing both guards and smashed their heads together hard enough to leave dents in their helmets.

As they fell Danny took the spear heads he had and throw them at the last to guards who were still trying to get down the stairs, getting them in the legs and causing them to fall down the stairs. After the fall of the guards, the dogs returned and began to act playfully with Danny. 'Please, they use these collars to keep us here.' One of them said to Danny. 'Please free us.'

* * *

Count Mott walked in expecting to see the peasant boy apprehended and awaiting execution, but instead he found all his guards unconscious and the peasant boy in question waiting passionately for him will petting his gargoyle dogs. He then noticed that the control collars on the dogs were missing. "About time you got here." Danny laughed as the dogs licked at his face. "I was starting to wonder if I should just get Siesta and leave before you got here, old man." Danny drawed out the 'old man' as if it was a challenge.

"You… you pest!" Count Mott shouted. "I am a Noble!"

"Yeah I know, you only said it about five times since I got here." Danny said waving goodbye as the dogs jumped through a window and off to their freedom.

"You… I will teach you respect!" Count Mott waved his staff and a column of water shot straight for Danny. The water hit Danny head on and pushed him back a little but he still stood straight up not seeming to care.

"Thanks, I skipped my bath to come here." Danny said blowing some of the wet hair out of his eyes.

Count Mott gritted his teeth. "I can do more than that. I am a triangle class mage!" He boasted as he lifted his staff above his head. Three blades made out of ice began to form and flew at Danny.

Danny began to walk forward. He smashed the first two ice swords with his bare hands before grabbing the third. "Thanks for the weapon." Danny said as his eyes meet the counts.

The count was starting to back up. He was not used to this. Peasants were always weak; they would fall before the might of the nobility, and never challenged them. But this peasant was different. Before Count Mott could recover his wits Danny dashed forward knocking him to the ground and rested the edge of the sword at Count Mott's throat.

"I should just kill you." Danny said in a cold voice. "You're nothing but a plague on this world. But I hate how the blood always leaves a mess." Count Mott's eyes were wide with terror. "I am going to take Siesta now. If you try to catch me, or if I hear that you ever tried to force a young girl to be your mistress again, I will return. And I will kill you. Do you understand?" Danny asked.

Count Mott nodded quick but then noticed the blazing green inferno of the peasant boy's eyes. Terror beyond words gripped him and he fainted from sheer fear of those eyes.

* * *

Siesta had been crying in shame as she waited for the return of Count Mott but the tears stopped as soon as she heard it. A knock on the door accompanied by the words. "Siesta, you there?"

"Dan… Danny?" She said in shock. The door opened up and sure enough there stood Danny. He was still wet from the water spell he didn't bother to dodge but he didn't have a scratch on him. She looked on his eyes that we full of laughter and rushed forward throwing herself into his arm breaking into a fresh set of tears. "You… you really are here aren't you… this isn't a dream." Siesta cried.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you, but I made some modifications to your contract with the Count." Danny joked as he showed her the torn and socked remained of what was once the contract that would bind Siesta to the Count. "I think we should be getting back to school. Marteau and the others are worried about you. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Danny then helped her stand up straight and whipped the tears out of her eyes. "Hope you hadn't gotten the chance to unpack yet." Danny said with a smile.

Siesta looked up and him and gave him her biggest smile. "No, I hadn't got the chance."

"Good, then we will be out of here before the guards start to wake up. Not that I can't just knock them out again, but it just feels so unsatisfying to have to do it a second time." Danny joked as he followed Siesta down to the servants' quarters to collect her things.

* * *

Danny carried her things for her and Siesta looked around in wonder at the unconscious bodies around the front down. "Sorry Siesta, but I kind of walked here, so it might take us a while to get back to the school. I hope you aren't afraid of walking there in the dark of night."

Siesta looked at him and smiled. "I won't be. Not as long as you are with me." She said whipping the last of the tears out of her eyes.

They hadn't taken ten steps out of Mott's Mansion however before a familiar blue dragon landed in the path way right outside the main gate. "Ow oh." Danny said as from behind Illococoo came his pink haired master. "Princess… fancy seeing you here." Danny said with a nervous and lopsided grin.

"Don't give me that you stupid dog. What do you think you are doing? You can't just barge into a Count's Mansion. You'll be killed. You might have been able to beat point mages, but Count Mott is a triangle class." Louise kept yelling and wouldn't let Danny get a word in. Danny could see Kirche and Tabitha coming out from behind the dragon. "I am sorry for your friend but there is nothing we can do. Now come on, were going home."

"Um… actually Ms. Vallière, Danny already beat Count Mott and saved me." Siesta said after Louise was done yelling at Danny. The three noblewomen stared in astonishment at the girl.

"You're still going to give us a ride home, right?" Danny said looking hopefully at his master. But she was still in shock. "If it makes you feel better they never asked what my name was." 'But anyone at the school could tell them who the peasant boy that fought against the nobility is.' Danny didn't say out loud.

"Just get on the dragon." Louise finally said turning her back on the two servants. "But… you did an honorable thing, dog. It was just also the stupid thing."

"Thank you, Princess." Danny joked as he got on Illococoo's back.

They flew off and even though it had taken Danny hours to walk there, since he didn't want to reveal his ghost form even if he wouldn't be recognized, it only took Illococoo minutes to get back to the school. "So your Tabitha right." Danny said trying to make small talk as they went. "Sylphid has told me a lot about you. She calls you her big sister." Danny laughed as he pet the dragon's shoulders.

"She speaks to you?" Tabitha asked Danny but her face seemed uninterested.

"Yeah, I found that being the Princess over here's familiar allows me to talk to magical creatures." Danny explained. This got Louise into another one of her 'why didn't you tell me that' episodes. To which Danny responded that she never asked. Kirche said that it made him even more desirable and a fight ensued that lasted them the rest of the way home, with Danny laughing the whole way.

* * *

"So we're back." Danny said as he helped Louise off the dragon before helping Siesta. "Home sweet home." He smile at the maid but after the others were out of ear shot her turned a little more serious. "That man didn't touch you, did he?" Danny asked Siesta with a look of concern on his face.

Her eyes widened but then she smiled and shook her head. "You got there right in time. Just like a real hero." She came in close and planted a kiss on his cheek leaving Danny shocked. "I'll see you around the castle." She said quickly and then ran off.

Danny stood there with a small blush on his face for a second not sure how to react. He had never actually dated a girl that wasn't possessed or been secretly, or not so secretly, trying to kill him. In short, Danny knew absolutely nothing about women.

Danny had no idea what to do about this so he did the same thing he always did, pushed it out of his mind and went back to work. After all, Siesta might have just been thanking him. Best not to make assumptions and look like an idiot. Danny didn't even know how love worked in this world. Considering what he had seen so far it didn't seem that different from what happened back home.

In truth he was just running away from something he didn't understand. But no one could blame him. He was only sixteen.

* * *

**Guiche is the Derflinger of this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Straighten your back more when you walk!" Louise shouted at her familiar who was being made to practice walking in a sophisticated manner.

"Is there any reason why you are making me do this?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Wrong! You are supposed to say, 'My I ask the reason for which I am required to perform this task.'" Louise said angrily.

"Sure that." Danny joked to the annoyance of his master. It had been two weeks since the infiltration of Count Mott's manor, and word of the attack had spread. But oddly enough Count Mott himself demanded that no one investigate into the identity of the peasant that entered his estate. Danny figured it was out of fear that he would return if his identity was discovered. Of course all the servants in the school, as well as the head master, knew that it had been Danny who rescued Siesta. But no one ever listened to them anyways.

"The Annual Exhibition is in two days!" Louise shouted at Danny. "All the second year students are supposed to exhibit the familiars they summoned in front of the entire school."

"Ok, but if this is so important then why did you wait until today to tell me about it?" Danny asked as he dropped into a more casual position.

"Don't question your master! I have my reasons." Louise said looking away from Danny and towards a letter that rested on her bed side. "Anyways, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Louise demanded of Danny.

"What do you want me to do, Princess?" Danny said with a smile. He knew that being called Princess got on Louise's nerves even if he didn't really understand way.

Now however Louise was too distracted to even notice the nickname. "Well, you are a good fighter maybe you could show off some moves." Louise suggested. "Or you can use that power to talk to magical creatures, make them do tricks."

"It never looks that impressive when you're fighting empty air and I don't think anyone would volunteer to be my opponent." Danny said looking out the window at the two moons in the sky. "And as far as the idea with controlling magical creatures goes, the only magical creatures there are the other familiars. I am guessing that making them perform tricks will be showing them off, not me."

"Then what are we going to do!" Louise shouted and Danny stumbled back in surprise falling back down on his straw bed. Louise was approaching him angrily when she saw the flute that she had bought him at the market. "That's right, you're really good at playing the flute." She said looking at Danny. "I order you to spend tomorrow coming up with a song that will impress everyone." She said harshly while pointing at Danny.

"You want me to write a song in one day. Sure why not." Danny joked with a shrug. Louise didn't like Danny's tone and yelled at him for a while, but soon ran out of steam and when to sleep.

Danny stood over his sleeping master and smiled thoughtfully. 'She acts like a terror when she is awake but she looks just like an innocent little kid when asleep.' Danny thought. He couldn't understand why she made him feel warm inside. Having a cold core, it shouldn't be possible for him to feel warm. Maybe it was something about being her familiar. He sat down on his hay bed and kept looking out the window. 'I kind of like it here.' He thought as he slowly went to sleep.

* * *

The next day found Danny sitting in the court yard with Illococoo practicing with playing his flute. He had decided that he was just going to play a song from one of the old video games he had once played back in his own world. He had to admit that the melody brought back a very nostalgic feeling. The one that feels like you have forgotten how to breathe and your body falls asleep.

Illococoo was laying her had on his lap and purring softly to the tone. Danny finished the song and began to yawn as he failed to push off the tiring affects of nostalgia. 'You're really good Big Brother.' Illococoo told him.

"Thanks." Danny said to the dragon. "I've had plenty of time to practice, but I think my power as a familiar is also helping me." Danny said as he looked at the glowing runes on his hand. The light starting to fide since he had stopped playing. "Hey Illococoo, aren't you going to practice for the Exhibition tomorrow?" Danny asked.

'Big Sister and Illococoo are way too smart and talented to need to practice.' The dragon bragged holder her head up high over six feet over Danny's head. Danny just started to laugh.

"Oh Danny." Danny looked to find the speaker but he already knew who it was. Only three people in the entire school called him by his name, and only one of those was a girl. "Are you practicing for the Exhibition tomorrow?" Siesta asked.

"Yeah, Louise suddenly decided that it was a big deal. I don't know why." Danny said with a shrug. He hadn't seen Siesta as much since he rescued her from Count Mott. It wasn't that he was avoiding her, but he didn't know how to react after she had kissed him. He didn't exactly have that many friends he could ask about it. Guiche was not a reliable source when it came to women, and Mr. Colbert had been even worse. Danny still didn't know how he felt about the maid. Sure she was pretty, but he didn't think that he loved her.

"Well all the other second year students all also practicing hard, and they say that Lady Henrietta will be attending this year." Siesta said with a smile.

"That's nice, but who is Lady Henrietta?" Danny asked in confusion.

Danny started to walk with Siesta through the courtyard as Siesta explained about Princess Henrietta. "So this Princess is coming to the school to watch the Exhibition. Interesting, I wonder way." Danny said.

"I don't really know but all the second years are hard at work training there familiars for the contest." Siesta said pointing to a group of them on the other side of the courtyard.

"All except for mine and Sylphid's." Danny said using the name the human's had given the dragon as the dragon bumped her head against his back.

'Can we go get something to eat, Big Brother?' the dragon asked playfully.

"We are all busy preparing for the Princess's arrival so I am afraid we won't be able to see you in the kitchen today." Siesta said to Danny but it was Illococoo who looked upset about it. Siesta started to walk away with the sheets that were probably for the visitors' quarters but then stopped. She put down the wash bucket and ran back to Danny. She grabbed his hand and brought it towards her chest and looked at Danny straight in the eyes. Danny couldn't help but to blush at the gesture. "I wish you luck with the Exhibition, Mr. Danny." She said smiling at Danny before releasing his hand and running off back to work.

'Are you going to have an egg with her, Big Brother?' Illococoo asked playfully.

"What… what are you talking about? Don't say things like that. Not even as a joke." Danny said flustered as the dragon rolled over laughing at him.

* * *

Hours later Danny was dragged by Louise to the grand welcoming of the Princess. Everyone had gathered along either side of the entry way and the Princess's carriage with her clearly visible inside came down the long road up to the head master and some of the other faculty that were waiting for her. The students 'uh and ah'ing as she went passed.

As she passed Danny got a good look at her. She was pretty cute with shoulder length purplish hair and a tiara on her head. She was also wearing a white dress and was sitting rather still as she went by. "How sad." Danny mumbled thinking of the fate of people born into a royal family to either be used as figure head or to always watch their backs, afraid that someone will try to get them out of the way and seize the thrown.

Luckily Louise didn't hear his comment. Danny looked over at his master to see admiration on this girls face. 'She must admire the Princess.' Danny thought and smiled. 'You're such a little kid, Louise.'

The carriage stopped in front of the headmaster and the Princess stepped out and spoke to him. "I am sorry for my sudden selfish request." The Princess said to the elderly wizard.

"Not at all, Your Highness. The students have all been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Osmond replied as he stayed in a bowing position in front of the future ruler of the land.

"This is the one year I really wanted to attend the exhibition." The Princess said a little excited.

"Really, my I ask way?" Osmond asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Just a personal reason." The Princess replied with a smile.

* * *

Later that night Danny had finished playing the song that he had planned on playing at the Exhibition. "I suppose it will do. It seems a bit simple but it should impress the judges." Louise said.

"You mean it should please the Princess, or am I mistaken, my Princess?" Danny said with a grin and watched as him master got flustered. "I would have never guessed that you were one for fan worship, my Princess. You're such a little kid." Danny chuckled.

"You… you Dog!" Louise shouted in frustration and pulled out her wand.

"Oh come on it was just a joke." Danny said pulling his arms up in defense as Louise's ward began to give off sparks. There was an unexpected knock on the door. "I'll get it." Danny said quickly and went for the door.

"Who would come by at this hour of the night?" Louise asked a little angrily. She must have wanted to discipline her familiar after that last comment.

Danny unlocked the door and it opened up pushing him back and a figure in a cloak pushed her way in through the door. Danny was a little surprised and Louise raised her wand and pointed it at the intruder. "Who… who are you?" Louise demanded.

"Well it has been a long time." The figure said in a sweet voice. "Louise Françoise." The cloak fall as the figure rushed forward and embraced Louise. Danny raised one eyebrow as he realized that the figure was the Princess of Tristan, Princess Henrietta.

"Pr… Princess, you shouldn't be here." Louise said breaking the embrace and going down on one kneed. Danny decided that he should probably do the same. "This is to humble an abode for you to grace."

"Oh stop it Louise." Henrietta said. "We have been friends since we were just little girls."

"Oh Princess." Louise said smiling at the Princess. They embraced again and Louise then noticed that Henrietta was crying. "Princess, you're crying."

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't had anyone I could open up my heart to since father died." Princess Henrietta said a little sadly as she whipped away the tears.

"I don't suppose you would be will to explain this to me, my Princess." Danny said questioningly but the he frowned. "Oh shoot, there's a real Princess in the room. I didn't foresee this problem when I gave you your nickname."

"You be quiet." Louise said harshly towards her familiar.

"Please it's alright. I want you to be at ease Mr. Familiar." Princess Henrietta said to Danny with a warm smile.

Danny frowned thinking how sad it was for such a fragile human to be cursed to the fate of royalty. Louise miss understood the stare and shoved Danny's head into the floor boards. Danny didn't bother to resist. "Don't you dare stare at the Princess like that, you dog!" She shouted at him. She then turned back to the Princess and bowed her head. "I am sorry Your Highness. His behavior leaves a lot to be desired."

"So much so that he stood up to that pompous Count Mott?" The Princess asked.

Louise's eyes widened. "Princess, you knew."

"Lord Osmond informed me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." The Princess said with a sly smile. "I think you have summoned a wonderful familiar, Louise Françoise." Henrietta said with a smile.

"On the contrary, summoning this crud, awful creature is the biggest mistake of my live." Louise said in response.

"Well that was harsh." Danny mumbled.

"I told you to be quiet." Louise smashed his head against the floor again.

After that Louise and Princess Henrietta spent hours catching up on what has happened to them. But soon it was time for Henrietta to leave. "It was good to see you again, Louise Françoise." Princess Henrietta said and gave her friend one final hug. "And you do your best tomorrow Mr. Familiar." She said to Danny.

Danny couldn't help himself. "Can't, my best might kill somebody." This small joke ticked off Louise who started chasing Danny around with her horse whip again as Danny dodged as he laughed.

The Princess smiled and as she was leaving the other two could hear her say. "Freedom really is the greatest treasure of all."

Danny and Louise stopped and watcher her go. "It's… so sad that someone like her is cursed with being of royal blood. She is to kind for the bloody job." Danny said sadly.

Louise looked at him in shock. But then she nodded. "It really is. But don't overstep your bonds… you stupid dog." Louise quickly added giving Danny a look.

"You asked for a familiar that was divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful. You got two of the four. I think you should be grateful you didn't get a giant mole or a tiny frog." Danny gave her one of his lopsided grins.

Louise was too tired to argue. And even if she wouldn't admit it, she did appreciate that Danny always stood up for her and didn't try to bring her down. She couldn't deny that he showed his own wisdom if not commonsense. And he was strong enough to even take on a triangle class mage by himself without his weapon.

But none of that mattered, because even if he had been the smartest and the most powerful being in the world, it was still a disgrace to her honor as a noble to have summoned a peasant as a familiar. All she ever really wanted was for people to stop laughing at her. 'Or is it the other way around, it's only disgraceful for him to be a peasant, because he was summoned by Louise the Zero.' The thought was almost too painful for the proud little girl.

* * *

The following day Danny and Louise's demonstration was scheduled to be last. They stood on the side of the stage as Tabitha and Illococoo went before them showing off aerial tricks. "Did we have to go last and after them?" Louise said depressed. "This couldn't get any worse."

"Come on Princess. Have some faith." Danny said. Louise looked at him and was about to scold him but then she noticed that he had a nervous twitch. Danny was a fearless warrior, but he was having stage fright. He was trying his best to hide it for his master, but his body let it show. "We'll go out there and knock their socks off." He tried to give his lopsided grin but it didn't turn out the same.

"If you say so…" Louise said looking into Danny's crystal blue eyes.

"And finally Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and her familiar, Danny." Mr. Colbert announced. And Danny and Louise took the stage.

"This is the familiar I summoned..." Louise said nervously. "His type is… he is a… he's a peasant." She finally said. There were chuckles from the audience that made both people on the stage even more agitated.

Danny lifted the flute to his mouth. He gave his performance and played it perfectly. But when the song was up and he was lowering the flute the laughter redouble.

"She calls that a familiar, he is nothing more than a minstrel." "I doubt she really summoned him." "What a joke, they should just kick her out of the school already." "What else would you expect from a Zero like her?" Louise was mortified by the comments from the other students. She looked to Princess Henrietta who had a look of shame. She interpreted it as embarrassment at being her friend.

After thirty seconds were the teacher couldn't calm the kids down Louise couldn't take it anymore. She broke into tears and stormed of the stage. Danny put out a hand to stop her but she threw it off and kept running. The students were still laughing at her.

"Shut up!" Danny shouted in rage more than half the students quieted from surprise. "You call yourselves Nobles. What the hell is so noble about insulting a girl until she cries? You're not Nobles! You're the scum of the worlds!" Danny's shouts of carried enough ghostly power to frighten off all the magical creatures around. But the Nobles, being true to form, didn't notice.

"You dare…" One of the students started but Danny cut him off.

"That's right, I dare. And if you have a problem with it, then come get some. But don't expect the same mercy I have shown so far. If you pick a fight with me to prove that making my master cry is 'noble', then I will bury you six feet under in the dirt." Danny's threat shut them up. "I'm going to get my master now. Rejoice in your contest, you scum." Danny finished before darting of the stage to follow Louise.

Only a handful of people in the audience weren't terrified by the boy's threats, since they knew that he was more than capable of taking on multiple mages at once and that was without the scary as hell weapon he sometimes carried around.

Mr. Colbert and Lord Osmond both understood of the boy's point of view. Princess Henrietta who also wanted to protect Louise from the other students. Tabitha believed Danny to be a friend, since he was a friend of her familiar's. Kirche was more wet than scared. And surprisingly Guiche who was starting to believe that Danny was in love with his flat chested master and that words of love should always be taken out of context. Only they were not afraid of the angry familiar.

Danny caught up to Louise just as she was rounding the edge of the other side of the main tower clinging to a pillar. "Louise." He said not using her nickname. "Louise, I'm… I'm sorry. You have to go through all this because I am your familiar." Danny said apologetically.

"No… it isn't because of you." Louise whimpered through her tears. "If I… if I could only do a little magic they wouldn't laugh." She sobbed trying to whip the tears from her eyes. "Then they wouldn't laugh at you. They would see that you're the best familiar." That part surprised Danny. "It's all my fault. I don't deserve a familiar like you. If I wasn't so weak then they wouldn't laugh at you."

"Louise." Danny said reaching out for her shoulder but before he reached it they could hear the sound of the ground splitting. Out of the ground in the courtyard in front of them appeared a golem that stood at least fifty feet tall. Only the thin pillar that Louise was clutching stood between them and the masses mountain with an attitude.

"A golem, but what is it doing?" Louise said in slight shock. The golem raised a hand and formed a fist, and then it drove a heavy punch towards the side of the main building. "It's trying to back into the school." Louise said frantically.

"But it doesn't look like it is having much luck." Danny noted as the building didn't have a scratch on it. "I say we leave it. Thief or not, if it can't get into the castle it will just give up and leave. If we try something there might be a fight and someone could get hurt." Danny reasoned.

"What! A noble would never just let a thief go!" Louise shouted. Danny smiled seeing that his master was back to her old self. But her outburst had given away their location.

"Look out!" Danny pulled Louise away from the column and pushed her aside as the large hand of the golem smashed through the pillar. It grabbed Danny and pulled him out and up into the air.

"Danny!" Louise said his name for the first time as Danny was in the clutches of the giant thirty feet over her head.

"Louise, don't worry about me. I'm fine, just get to safety." Danny shouted down at his master who was starting to freak out.

"You might come in handy." A woman said from on the golem's shoulder. Nether Louise or Danny could see her face underneath a cloak that she had up over her head.

"You… you let go of Danny!" Louise shouted holding up her wand and pointing it at the golem.

"Louise don't, just get to safety! Don't worry about me!" Danny shouted.

Louise didn't listen to him, she began to chant a spell and pointed at the golem which was bending over to grab her. "Fireball!" She shouted at the end of her incantation. But nothing happened. The golem momentarily paused but then continued to reach for Louise. That is, until an explosion hit the side of the building next to it throwing up dust.

The explosion had only narrowly missed hitting Danny himself, who was in shock. Not from the sound of the explosion, but at the sight of the building. The wall that had been completely undamaged by the attack by the golem was severally cracked under Louise's failed attempt at magic.

"Well that worked out well." Danny could hear the cloaked figure say as the golem once again hit the wall. The wall shattered and the woman ran across the arm of the golem and into the building. Moments later she exited the building holding a case in her arms. "Let's go!" She commanded her golem which threw Danny away as it started to make its escape.

"Danny!" Louise shouted in horror. But Danny only prepared himself to absorb the thirty foot fall. But before he could hit the ground he was saved by Illococoo and Tabitha.

'You alright, Big Brother?' The dragon asked him after she had caught him on her back.

"Doing just great. Thanks for the save, you to Tabitha." Danny thanked them with one of his smiles. Tabitha merely nodded at Danny's comment. Danny hardly noticed the crown on Tabitha's head that was a sign that she had won the Exhibition.

"Danny, are you alright?" Louise said a little flustered as Danny landed with Illococoo and Tabitha.

"Don't worry Louise. I told you that I would be alright." Louise was shivering as the affects of the adrenaline wore off. She stumbled as her knees began to give out. "Wow, none of that now." Danny said as he helped steady her. "Come on Princess, I told you that I was going to be ok. You need to have more faith in me." Danny said ruffling her hair a little.

Louise gave out a half chuckle half groan sounded as she tried to say. "Stupid dog."

* * *

Danny was disappointed in the guards since it took them minutes to get there even though they had all been outside at the Exhibition already. Apparently the woman had been some famous thief that had been stealing from the nobility in the area. People were throwing around the name, Fouquet the Sculptor.

"Considering the size of that golem she had conjured, I think it is safe to assume she was a triangle class mage." Louise said. She had regained her nerves once others had arrived on the scene. Danny couldn't help but marvel at how she could act like she was fine just to keep face in front of the people she hated. She didn't want to give them any more satisfaction then she already had that day.

Not that any of them were coming within earshot of Louise and her familiar. Danny's rage had intimidated the nobles, and even if they laughed at him for being summoned by Louise, they had seen what he could do even when he was not trying to hurt anyone. The threat against any that continued to mock Louise was taken seriously, at least for that day.

"Yes, but regardless, no one was hurt. So it is not our problem, my master." Danny said throwing out a smile.

"As always you think like a commoner." Louise said scowling at Danny's comment. Danny only shrugged and tried to look innocent.

Severally pairs of feet could be hurried coming up from behind them. Danny and Louise turned to see Princess Henrietta accompanied by her royal guards coming towards them. "Thank goodness, I am so glad that you're safe."

Louise went down on one knee and Danny copied the gesture. "I am sorry Your Highness, but the palace treasure was stolen and Fouquet got away, and…" Louise started to apologize to her childhood friend but then Henrietta cut her off.

"There is nothing you could have done to stop her Louise Françoise." Henrietta said shaking her head.

"Yes but." Louise protested but the Guards began to insist that the Princess return to the palace where she would give a report on the day's events. As Louise and Danny saw them off Louise voiced her worries. "I just hope that they don't try to blame the Princess for this." Louise said.

Danny was not very surprised. "Politics are a terrible thing. If it suits there purposes, and they think they can get away with it, then they probably will." Danny said angrily.

"That isn't fair." Louise said bitterly. "She just wanted to visit. It isn't her fault that the school was robbed." Louise's eyes fell. "I wish there was something I could do for her."

Danny looked over at his young master. She wanted so badly to do something to help her friend. Danny knew she had power, not adaptable magical talent, but raw power. But with the way they were taught to use magic, she would never succeed at using the most simple of spells.

At that moment Danny made up his mind. "Louise… I am going to teach you how they did magic back in my world." Danny said thinking back to his lessons with Frostbite. That is what Louise needed. Not instructions on how to use attributes and wands, but how to channel raw power.

Louise's eyes widened as she looked at Danny. "But… I can't use magic." She said to her familiar as if she didn't believe what was happening.

"No Louise, you can't use spells. You have access to lots of raw power. And I am going to teach you how to use that. No spells, no attributes or spirit contracts, and once you are done you won't even need a wand." Danny said giving her a smile. "So… do you want to learn?"

Louise didn't even hesitate. "Alright, if it means I will be able to help the Princess in the future, then I will do it." The she paused before adding. "But if you are just making fun of me then you get no food for a month."

"Then it is a good thing I am serious." Danny said letting an emotionless mask fall over his face. "We will start tonight and we will have to practice outside of school grounds or else the noise with gather unwanted eyes. Now let's go back to the room. I want you to sleep until with sun goes down." Danny said and took Louise back to her room.

* * *

**Hopefully this is enough for now. I'll upload some more of the story later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Louise gave out an uncharacteristic yawn in the middle of her classroom. Not that there was any class. The students were told to study independently while the teachers tried to figure out how to handle the thief.

Apparently she had stolen the 'Staff of Destruction'. No one really knew what it was so they were having a hard time being afraid of it. But none of that mattered to Louise at the moment, because she was dead tired. "Why is it that the style of using magic from your world is so tiring?" Louise complained to her familiar.

Danny looked over at her. "You only completed the first stage of training. You still don't have any really control over your energy. All you learn how to do is build it up and release it." Danny said to his tired master. "You can't expect yourself to be used to releasing large quantities of energy when everyone has been trying to stop you from using magic all together up until now." Danny explained and grinned at the pink haired girl. She was starting to open up to him.

She yawned again. "Why do you know how to use magic anyways?" Louise asked her familiar.

"Frostbite taught me. He was the closest thing I've ever had to a real father." Danny said with a smile at his memories with the snow yeti. "He found me when I was at my very lowest. My own parents decided to throw me out and I was lost and freezing to death." Louise's eyes traveled towards her familiar, drawn by the sound of love in his voice. "But Frostbite found me and took me in. He showed me the method I am teaching you to control magic and gave me this jacket I always wear." Danny put a hand on his own shoulder to feel the fur jacket. "I owe him my life. But I had too many enemies to live with him forever."

"I guess you have always been an out spoken peasant that mouths off to those who are bigger than him then?" Louise stated as if it wasn't a question at all.

"For as far back as I care to remember." Danny said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" It was Kirche coming over to probably try her luck with flirting with Danny again.

"That is none of your business, Zerbst!" Louise said harshly to the fire mage.

"Oh come on Louise, I'm just trying to make some small talk to pass the time." Kirche said trying to wave off Louise's comment. "After all, it isn't any fun to be stuck in study hall all day. And all this commotion about the thief has left them with no time to hold classes." Kirche's voice easily carried throughout the quiet room. "To make matters worse I hear that they are going to try and place the blame on the Princess." Kirche noted the reaction this got out of Louise. "After all, she came against the wishes of all her advisers."

Danny looked over a Louise who was sulking over the misfortune of her close friend. Danny knew that Princess Henrietta really came to see Louise. Louise was blaming herself for what happened. "Come on Kirche. Do you have to say things like that?" Danny muttered to Kirche so that Louise couldn't hear. Kirche only shrugged.

The door to the class opened and there stood Mr. Colbert. "Ms. Vallière and Ms. Tabitha, we need to see you in the Principal's office immediately." He called.

* * *

A few moments later Louise and Tabitha, along with Danny and Kirche, were all standing in the Principal's office. Louise glared at Kirche. "What are you doing here?"

Kirche just shrugged. "I was bored and this sounded interesting." She replied to Louise's frustration.

"Ms Longueville, can you tell us what you have discovered?" Lord Osmond asked his secretary.

"Of course sir, we have gotten word of people seeing a mysterious shadow moving in and out of an abandoned shack at the edge of the forest. From the witnesses' descriptions I have attempted to draw a sketch of the shadow." Ms. Longueville said as she produced a parchment with a sketch on it. "Is this the person you saw with the golem?" She asked Louise and Tabitha.

All four of the younger people leaned in to get a look at the drawing. It was a remarkable likeness to the real thief. Louise and Tabitha immediately confirmed that it was Fouquet.

But Danny glared at the image. It was too good. Danny spent a good deal of time playing investigator in his ghost hunting days. Either Fouquet was an amateur and these villagers were extremely disinteresting people all with sharp eyes in the dark and a good memory, or something was rotten. 'It's a trap, plain and simple.' He thought to himself. 'The only question is who are they trying to catch and why?'

Danny looked over at his master. There was no way that she was the intended target. 'Maybe I am looking too deeply into this. This world and its people don't work in the same way as mine.' Danny tried to brush it off.

"Excellent work as always, Ms. Longueville." Lord Osmond congratulated his secretary.

"I will send word to the palace at once and request the troops to go after her." Mr. Colbert suggested.

"Nonsense, if we wait for those bureaucrats then Fouquet will get away." Lord Osmond scoffed at the idea. "If we are to reclaim the honor of our school then we must capture Fouquet ourselves. Now raise your staff if you are up for the challenge." Lord Osmond said looking around at the group of instructors in front of him. None would even look him in the eye. "What? Are there none among you that wish to raise their status by capturing Fouquet?"

Danny knew it was coming. He knew that Louise was filled with a feeling of guilt and what was happening with the Princess. So it was no surprise to him, when she was the first to raise her wand. "I'll do it." Louise declared to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Kirche, not wanting to be out done by Louise also raised her wand. "I'll go to." She said before adding. "I can't lose to a Vallière after all."

"Why you…" Louise started but was cut off by Kirche's gasp of shock as Tabitha raised her staff. "Tabitha?" Louise asked wide eyed.

"I'm worried about you two." The soft spoken girl said.

"Oh Tabitha." Kirche said. Both Kirche and Louise were touched by the fact that the shy little girl considered them her friends.

"Very well then, I will leave this matter to the three of you." Lord Osmond said happily and then gestured towards Louise and Tabitha with his staff. "These two have seen what Fouquet is capable of. On top of that Ms. Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight, so talented as so young an age."

"You're a knight?" Louise and Kirche asked in astonishment. But Danny had heard as much from Illococoo. Danny only felt sad since you didn't get the title of knight unless you did something that would have put your life in danger.

"Ms. Zerbst here comes from the well regarded Zerbst family, very top stock, and I hear that her flame magic is of the highest class." Osmond said. Kirche pushed out her chest in pride.

It was at that moment that Danny realized that there was no such thing as a bra in this world. 'Having those melons must really be a killer on her back.' Danny thought as said melons bounced. He had not realized this before since Louise was rather… flat, so her not have a bra was not all that surprising. Danny shock the thought out of his mind as Osmond started to talk again.

"And finally Ms. Vallière also comes from a distinguished family that has produced many excellent mages in the past." Louise had puffed out her chest as well but was headed for disappointment. "And… um… and…" Osmond was desperately trying to think of something positive to say. "Oh that's right. She has summoned a familiar that is an excellent warrior who has defeated several mages including one triangle class mage." Osmond said happily, but it was clear that Louise was upset that her only great accomplishment was having summoned Danny.

Danny looked apologetically at his master.

"That's right. He is the legendary Wind…" Mr. Colbert started but then shut up as if he remembered he wasn't supposed to take about that. He tried to pass it off as a cough. Not that anyone was listening. They were all busy looking at the upset little noble girl.

"Anyways, we all look forward to your return after you completed your duties as nobles." Osmond said and the three students all raised their wands at once.

Danny bowed his head slightly and left the room as Longueville volunteered to take them to the abandoned shack herself. Danny went back to the room and took his Halberd from its place in the corner. Then he removed his jacket and placed it in this straw bed so that no one could see it. He didn't want to risk any damage to come to his gift from Frostbite.

* * *

By the time he had returned outside Louise and the others were getting into the back of a wagon. Danny sat down next to Louise and across from Kirche and Tabitha. He had a frown in the place of his usual smile as he was lost in thought.

"Danny… are you mad at me for volunteering us for this mission?" Louise asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Danny sat up and blinked in puzzlement. Then he put on a smile and shook his head. "No, you are doing all this because you are worried about Princess Henrietta. I can't blame you for wanting to help your friend." Danny said to Louise. But then the smile slide of his face. "But there are two things that I am worried about." Danny said looking way.

"What?" Kirche asked in curiosity.

"The drawing was too good. No professional thief would let enough people see her and see her well enough to know exactly where she was and be able to give a description of her that was so good that she might as well been posing for a picture." Danny said looking way.

"You're saying it is a trap." Louise said in shock. Kirche looked like she also hadn't thought of that. Ms. Longueville was also distressed at the thought. Tabitha just kept reading.

"This is obviously a trap, but I can't figure out why." Danny continued. "She already got the treasure, what is the point of luring people from the Academy in. Does the 'Staff of Destruction' have a ward on it or something that would require a teacher from the Academy to be present or something?"

"No, no such ward exists." Ms. Longueville said quickly. "No one ever thought that they would get into the vault." She reasoned.

"But that still leave me wondering why the trap." Danny said. But then shook his head. "Regardless we are going to go there anyways." Danny said in order to drop the subject.

"What else is worrying you? Is it the fact that your master doesn't have any magic?" Kirche said as to poke fun of Louise.

Before Louise could talk back Danny replied. "No, I think Louise will do fine, and I will be there to back her up. What I am worried about is what happens after the job." Danny said leaning back. "Once you complete one great task you are often asked to perform another, and another, and another…" Danny droned on. "Eventually you can't run away. The battles will hunt you down to the ends of the world and you will simply have to fight and fight and fight until the day that you die." Danny said sadly.

"That… that's not how it works, Danny." Louise said. She was starting to call him Danny more and Familiar less. "We will be recognized for our deeds but we volunteered for this." Louise said.

"That is how it started for me to. Volunteering to go on dangerous mission to save a friend from a giant golem made entirely out of meat." Danny said looking off into the distance. "And in just two years it ended with me being so waist deep in blood that I happily jumped though a portal into your world when you summoned me in order to get away from it all." Then Danny's voice became no more than a whisper. "Believe me. I know what I am saying."

There was a moment of silence before Kirche asked the question. "You fought a giant golem made out of meat?" Danny chuckled and nodded and muttering something about 'better days'. "I don't know how to react to that, my darling." Kirche said putting one finger to her cheek. But then she became excited. "Oh darling, I almost forgot, you didn't take that sword I wanted to give you." She said pulling out the shiny gold sword from out of nowhere.

Danny sat there blinking for a second. "Where did you pull that out from? Were you just carrying that thing around all this time?" Danny asked looking at the rather heavy sword.

"I will always carry your sword for you." Kirche said in a seductive manner while moving across to Danny and Louise's side of the cart and pushing her breasts against him.

"That's just weird." Danny said causing Louise to chuckle. "Anyways, I already got a weapon." Danny lifted the heavy Halberd up with one hand.

"Oh please, a cheap weapon like that won't do you any good." Kirche said trying to force the sword onto him.

"Really?" Danny said with a slight smile. He stood up and walked to the back of the cart. Lifting the Halberd with one hand over his head he brought it down on the ground behind the cart. The girls looked in shock, even Tabitha, as a crater three feet in diameter and half a foot deep was left in the road behind them. The horse was spooked for a second but quickly calmed down. "When I asked for a weapon, the thing I asked for was something that I could smash against the side of a mountain all day without worrying about it breaking." Danny said with a smile. "Considering what we are up against. This weapon will do the job quite well, don't you think?"

"Wow, you're so strong, my darling." Kirche said again throwing herself on Danny.

"Will you stop trying to seduce my familiar!?" Louise shouted trying to pry Kirche off of him.

"Oh come now, I only came along so that I could protect my darling." Kirche said causing Danny to burst into a fit of laughter. But Kirche ignored them like all the other signs that Danny was not interested. "What about you? What are you going to do if the big bad golem shows up?"

"That's obvious, I will take it out with my magic!" Louise shouted.

Kirche got up into Louise's face and started laughing. "What magic, you can't even cast a single spell Louise the Zero."

"Oh yeah? Well Danny has been teaching me how they used magic in his homeland, you boob for brains." Louise counted.

"You're having a peasant teach you magic? That is real funny Zero." Kirche said. The argument continued and Louise used more and more insults to describe Kirche, whereas Kirche fell back on just calling Louise 'Zero' over and over again.

"We really should have had two wagons so they wouldn't need to be near each other." Danny said and Tabitha nodded.

* * *

It was a few hours for they got to the abandoned shack. It was an old coal burning shack that no one would come to. Danny was feeling more and more uneasy since trees stopped their view of anyone that might be watching them.

Danny sneaked up on the shack and looked inside. There was no one in sight and he couldn't see any traps. He looked over to the others and motioned to them that it was all clear. Next Tabitha did a spell to check for traps. Only after it was declared safe of magical traps did they breathe a little easier.

Tabitha went into the shack to start searching and Danny and Kirche quickly followed. Louise stayed outside to keep watch and Longueville went to scout the area. "It's so dusty in here." Kirche complained. "Come on, there isn't anything in here, let's go."

"Kirche, we have only been in here for twenty seconds. Searching takes time." Danny scolded the noblewoman. As he checked under the bed.

"'Staff of Destruction'." Tabitha said simply holding up the same box that Danny had seen Fouquet leave the tower with. But as they were opening it a scream could be hear outside.

"Louise!" Danny shouted as the roof was torn off the shack revealing Fouquet's golem.

Tabitha stepped forward and casted a powerful spell. A cyclone appeared from the end of her staff and hit the golem dead on. But the heavy slab of rock didn't even budge.

Next up was Kirche sending out a torrent of fire, but of course dirt puts out fires. The golem was still unharmed. "This isn't working." Kirche said but then she saw Louise on the other side of the golem. "Louise, get out of there!" She shouted at the pink haired noble girl.

"No, I can do this." Louise shouted back.

"No you can't, you can't even cast a spell. Louise!" Kirche started shouting at the girl and was about to run out to her. But then Danny placed one hand on her shoulder.

Kirche looked so see Danny smiling at his master. "Just watch." Danny said pointing at Louise. "She isn't helpless."

Kirche and Tabitha looked at the Zero as she lifted up her wand. The wand had started to give off brighten white light as she built up more and more power. The golem had started to notice her and turned to see the light pouring out of the wand. It reached out to try and stop whatever was about to happen, but it was too late. With a wordless wave of the wand all the energy was realized and the explosion that accrued destroyed the entire right arm of the golem.

Louise stood there in shock as she served the massive damage that she had done. "I did it!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Louise the Zero did that?" Kirche said in shock.

"That's right, once she embraced the fact that raw destructive power is her magic's natural state and stopped trying to cast spells, she can do some serious damage." Danny said with a grin.

But the victory was short lived. The golem started to pull in the earth around it and reconstructed its missing right arm. Louise's eyes widened and she tried to call on the energy again, but there wasn't enough time. The golem lifted up its new right arm and was about to bring it down on her head.

"Louise!" Kirche shouted in terror.

Louise squeezed her eyes tight as the golem stood over her preparing to crush her. But then a black blur shot across everyone's vision and grabbed Louise, pulling her out of the way as the golem's right arm was coming down upon her head.

"You did a good job, my Princess." Danny said as the pink haired girl in his arms opened her eyes. "But we're going to have to work on your aim. If that last explosion had it the golem's body, then it would have been destroyed." Louise looked up at Danny not able to believe her eyes. He had been so far away just a moment ago. And they were now a good distance from where Louise had just been standing.

Illococoo, who had came at the call of her master, lighted down right next to Danny and Louise. "Come on Princess, get on the dragon." Danny said trying to get her onto the dragon before the golem could figure out what was going on.

"But I still want to help." Louise said looking at her familiar.

"You used too much of your magic, Louise. It's left you drained." Danny said calmly. And it was true. Louise could feel the exhaustion. "Just leave the rest to me." Danny smiled at her. Louise could only stare at him as Kirche pulled her up from on the dragon's back. "Keep them safe, Sylphid." Danny said to the dragon who gave a sharp cry before taking to the sky.

Danny turned to the met the golem. "Stupid piece of dirt." He muttered as it moved slowly towards him. "Don't underestimate me. I am the strongest familiar of Louise the Zero!" Danny shouted.

Louise turned at his words to see the golem's arm coming down at him. Danny swung up his Halberd to meet the attack and the mages were shocked when the golem's arm was shattered and the golem staggered back. Danny dashed forward at a speed that made Louise realize how he could have gotten to her in time. The Halberd hit the golem's right leg and it was blasted into a million pieces.

"Look at him go." Kirche said in awe of Danny's speed and strength.

But every time Danny smashed one of its limbs it simply regenerated them. Not that Danny was trying to finish it off quickly. He was enjoying knocking the golem around. It reminded him of when he first started ghost hunting and had to fight the Lunch Lady's Ghost.

"I need to help him." Louise said grabbing the case for the 'Staff of Destruction' and jumping off the dragon before Kirche could stop her. Tabitha using a levitation spell to lower her to the ground. "Get away from Danny!" Louise shouted at the golem.

Danny looked over to see Louise holding the 'Staff of Destruction'. "You have got to be kidding me." Louise reached the ground and started to wave the staff in the golem's direction. Danny had to stop himself from laughing. The 'Staff of Destruction was nothing more than an out of date rocket launcher from WWII. Danny dashed over to his master and took the thing as he dropped his Halberd to the ground. "Louise this isn't a magical staff." He said as he quickly opened it up and primed the launcher. "You use it like this." He put the thing to his shoulder and took and right between the golem's eyes. "Take cover." He said as he shot off the rocket.

Danny threw the rocket launcher to the side and threw himself on top of Louise in order to make sure she wasn't hurt by the rocks that were blown everywhere by the explosion. When Danny got up off of her, she looked in shock as the entire golem had been blown to piece. "I always hated those things." Danny said as he helped Louise back to her feet. "Are you alright, my Princess?" Danny said the nickname with another of his sly grins.

But before Louise could think of how to answer Kirche jumped in and pulled Danny into her chest. "He's a peasant, but he can use a magic staff, you really are my darling."

Louise was starting to get angry when Tabitha brought them all back to reality with a single word. "Fouquet."

"That's right." Kirche said letting go of Danny's head. "Since her golem was here, she must be nearby." They all started to look around.

But then Ms. Longueville appeared bending down and picking up the rocket launcher. "You all did very well." She said as she pulled the bands out of her hair and took off her glasses. "'Staff of Destruction' describes it well enough. It blew my golem away into a whirling pill of dust."

"Ms. Longueville, you're Fouquet?" Kirche asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Danny reached for his Halberd but Fouquet aimed the rocket launcher at them. "Don't move!" She shouted. "I was in a bit of a bind, because even though I had stolen the 'Staff of Destruction', I didn't know how to use it." Fouquet said smugly. "I figured if I lured someone from the Magic Academy out here, then it would yield interesting results. Of course, I didn't expect them to send a bunch of kids instead of an instructor, but I figured I had nothing to lose. I have to admit it you all put on quite a show. Who would have ever guessed that the Vallière girl would produce such a powerful attack, or that her familiar would possess such inhuman strength?" Fouquet said with a grin. "And in the end that familiar was the one to show me how to use the Staff of Destruction. As you would expect from the legendary familiar, Windalfr." The name caught Danny's attention. He remembered the talking sword calling him the same thing.

"Are you done yet?" Danny asked giving Fouquet a cocky smile. Everyone stared at him in amazement. 'Wasn't he scared to die?' they all thought. "Because if you are finished with that bad guy monologue of yours, I have just one thing to say." Danny said as he grabbed his Halberd. Fouquet quick press the switch to fire the rocket launcher, but nothing happened. "That out of date model only fires once." Danny said with a grin.

Before Fouquet could drop the rocket launcher and pull out a wand, Danny dashed forward and hit her in the gut with the butt end of the Halberd. She lost the air going to the brain and couldn't react as Danny aimed a cupped hand blow to her left ear, knocking her out cold.

Danny stood up and turned to the others. "Mission complete. Let's go home." Danny said. Louise was still in a little shell shock and Kirche couldn't even hear him over the sound of her own internal monologue about how manly Danny was. But Tabitha started to tie up Ms. Longueville and Illococoo picked up the other girls and put them on her back. Compared to the hours long wagon ride out there, the ten minute journey back by air was relatively quiet.

* * *

"Well done. Fouquet has been captured and the 'Staff of Destruction' is back in the vault." Lord Osmond said from behind his desk. "You are all guests of honor at tonight's banquet. On top of that the Palace thinks very highly of your conduct in this incident and I am certain that some reward will come from the Palace to the three of you."

"Really, a reward from the Palace?" Kirche said thoughtfully.

But Louise was more concerned about a different word. "You said three of us. Does that mean that Danny is not included?" She asked.

Lord Osmond lowered his head. "Unfortunately, since he is not a noble, you are correct."

"Doesn't matter, I am just glad this is over with and now let us never do it again." Danny said trying to cheer Louise up by provoking her. "The life of a noble is not the one for me anyways. Performing feats of courage for small 'thank you's from a bunch of bureaucrats that don't care two cents about me. I prefer the dog's life." He said with a grin.

"You really don't understand the first thing about a noble's pride do you, you stupid dog." Louise said with a slight smile, she knew what Danny was trying to do.

"One thing I would like to know is how you knew how to use the 'Staff of Destruction'?" Mr. Colbert asked. So Danny stayed to talk as the girls all left.

"That's easy. It's a weapon from my world." Danny said waving the comment off. "A tool of death… and hate." He said a little more quietly.

"Amazing, now I see way you said we would not recreate any of the weapons from your world. If we had weapons like that staff mass produced… I can't imagine the destruction." Mr. Colbert said.

Danny shook his head. "That weapon is an old model. The newer ones are far more destructive and dangerous." Danny said sadly. "Sadly thing in my world got… out of hand a few years back. It was called the Cold War. Where two of the world's strongest countries desired to prove that they were better. And they did this by creating bigger and bigger weapons. Then they gave them to smaller countries so that they could kill each other over various reasons." Danny gave a quick explanation of the cold war. "In the end, we had two countries that were sitting on enough destructive power to whip out all life on our planet several times over." 'But I had enough power to do it all myself.' The thought didn't make Danny feel very good.

"That… that's horrible." Mr. Colbert said. He looked like he was going to be sick. Old man Osmond didn't look much better.

"I would hate to see this world turn out like mine…" Danny said sadly. "I… I need to go… get some air or something." Danny excused himself with a bow.

"That boy must have seen hell." Old man Osmond said as Danny walked out. "To think that even the life of a slave seems like a breath of fresh air to him that he can take with a smile on his face."

"I would prefer not to imagine it." Mr. Colbert said as Danny left. "It is sometimes hard to remember that he is just a child." Mr. Colbert looked at the door to make sure it was shut before continuing. "He really is a legendary familiar in his own right, and not just because of the stigma of Windalfr."

* * *

"Come on Danny, you are one of the guests of honor at a nobleman's banquet. This isn't going to happen again. Come and indulge yourself in some of the local wall flowers." Guiche said gesturing towards some of the girls that were standing in groups near the walls.

Danny had just been leaning outside on the balcony looking up at the starry sky. He was starting to know it as well as he had known the stars back in his home world. "Sorry man." Danny said to the blond nobleman. "Something happened that reminded me of home. Guess I just need some time to think."

"I didn't peg you as the type to feel home sick." Guiche said looking at his peasant 'not friend'.

"It's the opposite; I have been trying my best to forget my old life." Danny said turning around and looking at his friend. "Believe it or not, I am much better off as just some peasant that is forced to be the slave of a girl with anger management issues than I was back there."

"I find that hard to believe." Guiche said shaking his head. "Can't you at least pretend that you're having fun?" Guiche asked his friend. "You're really killing the mood. And most of my targets are all going on about your inapproachable charm." Guiche joked.

"Don't let Montmorency catch you saying that. I might be Louise's slave but you're the one who is really in the dog house." Danny joked.

"That is more like it. You're joking like a buffoon and completely disrespectful." Guiche said clapping Danny on the back. "Now you're back to normal and I should be getting back to my Montmorency before anyone tries to make a move on her." Guiche said.

But before he could go, the introduction trumpets went off. "Introducing Ms. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière third daughter of Duke Vallière!" Danny turned his head at the introduction and his eyes widened. Louise came out into the ball room in a beautiful white dress and with her hair done up.

Danny felt the warmth passing over his body as he watched her approach. Several of the noblemen forgot about how they had constantly teased her and started to request dances. But she didn't even look at them, blowing them off one by one as she made her way across the room to Danny and Guiche.

"Fine feathers make fine birds." Guiche said in that way he had.

"You be quiet, or I will tell Montmorency that you have been seeing Katie again." Louise threatened.

"What? But I haven't." Guiche said in fright.

"Who do you think she will believe, you or me?" Louise said with a nasty grin.

"You are becoming more like your familiar, Louise. But that might be a good thing for you." Guiche said before hastily retreating. "Good luck you two."

Danny had hardly noticed the conversation between the two. He was staring at Louise unable to think clearly. "Why are you just standing there looking dazed?" Louise said a little harshly.

"Well excuse me Princess, but you have yet to give me any orders so it shouldn't matter now should it." Danny said in his sarcastic fashion and gave a goofy smile. Louise just scoffed at his actions but there was a hint of a smile. Then the lights dimmed and a slow song started to play. "Looks like something is starting. Go on, you shouldn't miss out." Danny said looking out over the crowd as people began to dance.

Louise stood there for a second before offering her hand. Danny was slightly surprised. "It wouldn't bother me to dance with you." She said still putting on that air of pride.

"You say that until you see me dance." Danny joke but he still offered his hand. "My I have this dance, my fine lady." He said with a small bow in the manner he learned in the court of Aragon.

Danny took Louise's hand and they went out into the dance floor. Danny held Louise in the same style that he saw the others using and began to copy there steps. They made an interesting contrast. The delicate young girl dressed all in white, and the rough looking soldier boy in black with a white jacket. It was like something out of 'Beauty and the Beast'. "You're right, you are bad at this." Louise joked softly. But the she change her tone. "I believe you, you know."

"Believe me about what?" Danny asked trying his hardest not to step on Louise's feet.

"That you came from another world entirely." Louise said smiling softly at Danny.

"So you didn't believe me before? Can't blame you, I can hardly believe some of the things I have gone through." Danny said with a shrug.

"I had my doubts at first but… that awful Staff of Destruction is a weapon from your world." Louise said looking straight into Danny's eyes. Danny was glad he didn't need a beating heart to live. "Seeing something like that makes me believe you." It was quiet between them for a second as they danced. "Do you want to go back?" Louise asked Danny.

Danny blinked in surprise. He couldn't… he couldn't go back. If he did then he would be hunted again because of that stupid future, but maybe in nine more years after the predicted future had passed. "Maybe… someday." Danny thought out loud.

"Of course." Louise said looking away from him. "Danny… thanks." She said glad that the darker room made it harder to see her blush.

"Are you feeling ok?" Danny asked with a little concern. She was not acting like her normal self.

"It's just… you've helped me so much. You helped me with my magic, you stood up for me and believed in me. And you saved my life from that golem." Louise studded as she turned even redder.

"That's all to be expected." Danny said with a smile. Louise looked up at him in surprise. "I am your familiar after all, and more importantly I am your friend." Danny said. "I will always protect you… my Princess." Danny threw in the nickname at the end.

They danced for a while longer into the night before retiring back to Louise's room. Danny sat up for a while smiling. 'She saw some of my power. And she wasn't scared of me.' Danny thought happily. 'But she was afraid of the Rocket Launcher. And you are far more dangerous than that useless weapon.' Danny shook the thought off. Louise was not going to be like his family and Sam and Tucker. She would not force him to leave her side.

* * *

**I added this one real quick so that I could reach the 600,000 word milestone.**

**Yeah! It is amazing what you can do in five months with nothing to do for five hours a day for five days a week. 555!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Louise and Danny had been called to the palace to see Princess Henrietta. "Thank you Your Highness, but I am undeserving of such a wonderful title as Chevalier." Louise said to Princess Henrietta. Danny looked on in worry. He feared that the cycle that drove him to fight back in his world would start again. He didn't want to see Louise turning into another Neo Pariahs like him.

"But the thing that you have done have made you worthy, Louise Françoise." Princess Henrietta said shaking her head. "You lead the capture of the thief that has had the Palace up in arms. That has made you worthy."

"Oh Princess." Louise said with admiration in her voice.

"And I thank you to, trust worthy familiar." The princess said extending a hand for Danny to kiss. "I hope you will protect my dear friend in the future as well."

"Princess you mustn't." Louise protested positioning herself between Danny and Henrietta. "You can't do such a thing for a mere familiar."

"But Louise, I view an oath to protect you as a sign of loyalty. I must reward such a sign of loyalty should I not?" Henrietta reasoned.

"But Princess…" Louise wanted to protest but Danny cut in.

"But I don't think of it as an act of loyalty." Danny said bluntly. "If I was loyal to you, that would mean I trust you without questions. Your position as a Princess means that your country always comes first. So in a question of whether to do what is right by us or for your country, you would have to leave us behind." Louise and Henrietta looked shocked at Danny. "I can't give you my loyalty, but you can have my help as a friend of a friend."

"How… how dare you talk to the Princess like that, you stupid dog!?" Louise shouted and proceeded to try and beat the disobedience out of Danny.

"That… that is quiet alright Louise. I don't take offence." Henrietta said but her face said differently. "But I didn't just call you here to congratulate you. I have a small request."

"Oh no. The cycle is starting." Danny mumbled so that only Louise could hear. She responded by hitting him on the head.

"Whatever it is Princess I will do it. If you ask me to take my life then I will throw myself out the window and take this stupid dog with me." Louise said trying to show her loyalty.

"And I will rescue you and make your attempt to kill yourself fail miserably." Danny added with a shrug, earning himself another hit on the head.

"I want you two to spend some time in the country side." Princess Henrietta said.

"What? But why?" Louise asked in shock.

"I have heard rumors that the nobles there are mistreating the peasants. Not showing them any dignity or respect." Princess Henrietta said.

"How's that news? You can tell that everywhere by how they shout 'I am a noble', will the peasants all moan saying 'we are just slaves to the whims of the nobility'." Danny said looking at the Princess like she was an idiot. Louise scowled at him.

"But when ever I asked they all said that it would never happen and that the Nobility were all good role models for the peasants." Henrietta tried to defend herself.

"You know if you ask a man if he is a criminal he is probably not going to say yes." Danny countered. "You asked the nobles themselves didn't you? I'm guessing a princess is not supposed to talk to an everyday peasant. I could probably be imprisoned for talking like this."

"Well… yes but… I didn't have any reason to think they were lying. But after what I have heard about the case with Count Mott, I can't just dismiss them as simple rumors." Henrietta said a little embarrassed as Louise brought out a horse whip on Danny. "I need you two to go into the town and try to find evidence of wrong doings."

"Yes Your Highness, I will make sure the job gets done as if my life and his depended on it." Louise said giving an over the top bow.

* * *

The Princess gave Louise a permit from the Palace and 400 gold pieces. Danny left his Halberd leaning against the Palace Wall. He wasn't afraid that anyone would steal it. It was four tons and almost immune to magic. It would take more than the week they would be gone to move it. His white jacket which would be easily recognizable and inconvenient for a stealthy mission he went through much greater lengths to hid. He put it inside of a marked stone in the wall right next to the Halberd. No one but another ghost could possible get to it. And even then, they could only get it if they knew exactly where it was.

Louise and Danny were dropped off at the town in question and Louise quickly went to buy more… peasanty clothes. "Why do I, the daughter of a duke have to wear something like this?" Louise complained as she walked around in a brown dress and a brown cap.

"I believe it has something to do with going unnoticed, but please, call out to the world about your father's status again. I am sure some people didn't hear you the first time." Danny said sarcastically. "So, do you have any idea how we are going to go about doing this job?" Danny asked his master. He himself had just got fingerless workman's gloves to hide the stigma on the back of his right hand.

"We will get to that, but first we must buy a horse." Louise said walking in front of Danny.

"I don't think you understand anything." Danny muttered so she couldn't hear and shook his head. But he followed her all the same.

Louise was shocked when she found out that a horse cost 400 gold, all the money that they had been given to complete the mission. But then she decided to go to find a hotel, which would be a smart idea, but she choose the most expensive one which cost 200 gold a night.

"Louise I don't think you understand how peasants are supposed to act. You need to…" Danny started but Louise cut him off.

"You be quiet!" She shouted at him. "I will take care of our living arrangements, why don't you start trying to find out more about what happens in this town." She ordered him.

Danny gave up on trying reasoning with her and decided to start the mission instead. He found that it was going to be harder than he thought. Every time he asked someone about the nobility they always ran away from him. Sure in his mind that was evidence enough of foul play but it wasn't going to get him a name as to who he needed to investigate.

Danny was starting to give up and decided to look of Louise when he realized he didn't set a meeting place with her. "Great, now I have to find my spoiled Princess." Danny muttered looking down the streets and alleys. "I suppose I could always just wait until I hear an explosion." He chuckled at the thought, but if Louise did use her magic then Danny could count their cover blown wide open.

Danny was looking around when he heard a small scream. Danny moved straight for it even as other people backed away. He turned a corner into an alley to see two girls dressed in unusually colorful uniforms that looked rather like those of a maid. They looked like they were carrying bottles of wine in small crates.

Surrounding them were no less than seven thugs. Danny couldn't think of any other name then thugs for them. They were carrying the traditional thug weapon of a wooden stick with nails driven into it. Each was doing the evil thug laugh and circling the two girls.

"Come on their ladies, can't you spare some of that wine for me and my boys… and maybe give us a feel." The biggest and dumbest looking of the thugs said stepping forward. You could tell he was the leader on the grounds that he didn't have a stick. Instead he had metal chains wrapped around his hands.

"Excuse me." Danny said walking into the alley. He was probably about to make himself a suspicious person, or someone that everyone tried to open up to. But that didn't matter. He was going to kick their butts. "Those girls seem a little busy. Why don't you move along?" Danny said as he got close.

The thugs just stared at him. Then they broke out laughing. "What's this? Looks like we got ourselves a little hero." One of them laughed. "Why don't you run alone kid, and then maybe you won't get hurt."

Danny sighed. "Listen I have places to be so can we just skip to the part where I kick your butts now if you don't mind." Danny said and then dashed at the closest thug. Danny made sure to use only human levels of speed and strength, but he still walked all over the inexperienced thugs. The whole fight lasted only a matter of minutes.

Danny dropped the last of the thugs and looked at the girls. "You two ok?" He asked them. They both began to thank him over and over again. Danny found out that they were just moving some wine for their job at a local tavern. Danny offered to help them finish and they gratefully accepted his offer.

Danny helped them carry the wine to a tavern in the middle of town that was called the 'Enchanted Fairy Tavern'. Danny didn't think much about it. Best not to get involved in the morality arguments about the worlds' oldest professions.

Danny walked through the back door of the store and helped stack the crates. "Thank you again." One of the girls said to Danny.

"It was nothing." Danny replied in his usual up beat manner.

Then a strange muscular looking man dress in an extremely flamboyant fashion came into the back. "Rebecca, Marry, you're back. You didn't run into any trouble did you?" He asked the two.

"We did ma mademoiselle." One of the girls said. Danny lifted one eyebrow at what they had called him. "Some of those roughens corned us in an alley, but this brave young man came and saved us." She pulled Danny up to meet the man.

"Oh, what a handsome looking young man." The strange man said getting uncomfortably close to Danny. "How can I ever then you for protecting two of my precious little fairies?" The man asked Danny.

"It was nothing, I was just passing by." Danny said trying to back away from the man. But then he remembered that he was trying to find Louise. "But I don't suppose you have seen a little pink haired girl around here? Long hair, rather loud, and kind of on the flat side." Danny tried to describe Louise to the man.

"Oh, I am afraid that I haven't seen anyone like that. Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked.

Danny had to fight back a blush. "No, no she's my… little sister." Danny blurted out trying to think of something that wasn't master or girlfriend.

"Oh, well I am sorry but we have not seen her." The interesting man said.

"Oh well, I should probably get back to looking for her before she gets herself in trouble." Danny shrugged his shoulders and started to walk out the door.

"Come back some time. Here at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern, we never forget a debt of gratitude. If you are ever in trouble just come here and we will do our best to help." The goofy man said as he squirmed around.

"Thanks." Danny said and then was out.

* * *

It took Danny another half hour to find Louise. She was sitting around sulking in front of a fountain in the town square. "Something wrong?" Danny said as he sat down next to her.

"I… I messed up." She mumbled. She then explained how she had bet all the money in the casino. She was clearly upset about her mistake. "We can't just go back to the Princess and ask for more money. The Princess asked us to do this in secret. She probably had a hard time coming up with the money." Louise finally finished.

"Hey, don't worry Louise. You just made a mistake. I shouldn't have left you alone knowing that you had no idea how manage your own affairs." Danny said trying to cheer her up. He knew how easy it was to try to find an easy solution and end up in even more trouble. He had learned from his years of having to fend for himself, even before his parents' rejection. "We will figure something out." He was patting her on the back.

Then he remembered the man back at the 'Enchanted Fairy Tavern'. He didn't seem like the kind of man that would allow any harm to come to the girls that worked for him. And Danny himself could certainly get a job with helping out in the back and cooking. "Hey, Louise."

"Yeah?" Louise asked pushing the tears out of her eyes.

"I think I have a solution, but you probably aren't going to like it." Danny said looking at his master. "There is a tavern a little ways off. Some of the workers there got attacked and I helped them out. I think we can get some jobs and shelter there… of a while anyways." Danny quickly explained.

* * *

Louise gave a little gripe about it, but in the end she willingly went along. She felt guilty that it was her mistake that landed them in the mess in the first place. Danny hadn't even wanted to take on the mission. He still believed that it was a sign of more and more dangerous jobs to come.

In the end, Danny got Louise to agree to a cover story were they were brother and sister and that they ran away from home before their father could sell Louise in order to pay off debts. The story wouldn't hold up to scrutiny, and Louise was not the best of actresses but it would have to do. Danny had already decided on a follow up lie if anyone called them out.

The man was named Mr. Scarron, though he insisted on being called 'ma mademoiselle'. Louise was not happy when she was forced to put on a white serving girl's uniform and was told that she would be serving tables. Danny cringed as she dug her shoe deep into his manhood for commenting on how the look suited her.

Danny on the other hand was more than willing to help with the heavy lifting and the dishes in the back. Danny was told that if any parties of girls came in that he would be the one to wait on them. But he was told that it doesn't happen very often.

"All right everyone, I am happy to announce that this week will be our long awaited tip contest." Mr. Scarron said clapping his hands. "That means that the Enchanting Fairy that earns the most in tips with not only earn a bonus, but also earns the right to wear this." He pulled down on a rope that lifted a curtain that revealed a black lace dress. "The inspiration for the name of our store, the Enchanted Fairy Boeotia."

"Wow that amazing." The other girls said but Louise was standing there as if she had just realized that she had been transported into another world and the natives were doing some strange dance.

"We. This Boeotia is coated with a special magic which charms the beholder, so the day you wear this you can earn tips without knowing any limit." Louise's eyes widened at this words. She may have gone along with Danny because she was out of options, but she still wanted to move out of the dirty tavern and not have to spend her mission working as a waitress. "So everyone do your bests." Mr. Scarron finished.

Danny had been peeking out around the corner as he moved the boxes of wine into place. 'She doesn't look very happy about all this.' He thought to himself and he put the last crate down.

"Hey new guy. If your done moving those boxes then help me with the dishes." A girl with black hair said. She was in a green worker's clothes instead of the uniform that the rest of the girls wore.

"Oh, right." Danny said and hurried over to start helping out.

"You have a very cute younger sister." The girl said smiling at Danny.

"Oh… um… thanks." Not really sure how he was supposed to respond. The girl gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, my name is Jessica." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Danny." Danny said with a smile.

"Danny? Now that is an unusual name." Jessica said with a curious look.

"So I've been told." Danny said with a shrug. Danny talked a little with her. He mostly cracked jokes and asked questions about the business to keep things way from him and Louise.

Danny was easily able to keep up with the cooking and the dishes. But every once and a will he would throw worried glances at his young master to make sure she was ok.

Louise was not having such an easy time. Everywhere she went the costumers made smart comments on her flat chest or tried to touch her and she would freak out and pour the wine on them or hit them. She hated it and was becoming more and more upset.

"Since you're so flat, why don't you give my drink to me mouth to mouth?" One of the patients said. That had been too far for Louise. She had kicked him right in the face.

"How dare you ask me to do something like that!?" She shouted at the man.

The man staggered to his feet covered in the wine he was trying to get Louise to give him and glared at the girl. "Why you little." He raised his hand to hit her.

His hand stopped cold as in mid swing. The man noticed an icy feeling on his hand. "I hope you were not planning on hitting my little sister." A deathly cold voice said from beside him.

The man looked over and saw Danny. His fingers wrapped around the man's hand, eyes burning a deathly green. "No… not… not at all." The man said quickly stumbling away and falling to the ground. He stared up at the figure above him. His mind registered that it was only a kid, he was barely any bigger than the scrawny little girl he was about to hit, but his whole body screamed for him to run away.

But then the green eyes were gone and the man realized that he hadn't been breathing. "Now Louise, you know you aren't supposed to lash out at people." Danny said turning to his young master. "You need to say you're sorry and get the man a wet cloth before the stain sets in." The man was down on the ground in shock. The green had been replaced by blue and all the fear that had paralyzed his body went with it.

"But… but he." Louise started but then sighed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled insincerely.

"Good." Danny said turning back to the man on the floor. "You accept the apology, right?" There was no malice in his voice, but there was a flash of green in those eyes. Then man franticly nodded.

Danny went back behind the counter after picking up some more plates and cups. "You really know how to stop a fight." Jessica said with a grin. "And you were quick to get to that little sister of yours."

"I've had a lot of practice. Louise got our mom's anger management problems." Danny said trying to keep up the act of brother and sister. That man ended up being Louise's first and only tip of the day. He was too afraid that the older brother might come back if he didn't treat her with respect.

* * *

The day rolled on and Louise still had no luck with her anger control. She looked over and saw Danny laughing with Jessica. It only made her feel like she was getting the short end of the stick even more. She also felt jealous of Jessica for getting to spend time with Danny. But that was a feeling she was trying hard to suppress. 'Danny is just my Familiar.' She kept telling herself.

"You can't expect me to sleep here!" Louise said in panic. They had been given the attic room with only one bed and two sets of blankets.

"Come on Louise it's better than nothing." Danny tried to calm her down. "We have food and shelter, we are making a little money, and most of the nobles in town visit this tavern. We really got lucky with this one." Danny pushed her down onto the bed. "And now that we have an actual identity in this town people are more likely to talk to us."

"Easy for you to say." Louise said bitterly. "You get to spend your time in the back with that girl."

"Girl?" Danny said confused. 'What does Jessica have to do with anything?' He thought.

"Never mind." Louise said quickly. Danny laid out the mate he was give on the ground as well as the blanket.

"Do you want to practice controlling your magic? Or do you think it would be a better idea for you to be rested tomorrow?" Danny asked his master.

Louise hesitated but then decided she would just do without the lessons in the style of magic in Danny's world. Danny shrugged and lay down just to fall quickly to sleep. 'Your master is made to wear an embarrassing outfit and sell favors to disgusting peasants, and you feel nothing?' Louise thought miserable as she looked at the sleeping form of Danny.

Louise was startled out of her thoughts by a squeaking sound. She looked up to see a group of bats hanging from the ceiling. She had a sharp intake of breath that ended up startling all the bats. They flew around the room scaring Louise nearly out of her mind.

When they finally went back to rest on their perch on the other side of the room Louise got up. She cautiously moved under the covers with Danny and rested her head on his arm. 'His body is so cool, and he is so strong.' She thought absently. 'Why do I feel this way?'

Little did she know, Danny, who was a light sleeper, felt her moving into his arms. 'She is so warm. I shouldn't even be able to feel warmth.' Danny thought to himself. 'Why do I feel this way?'

* * *

The next five days went the same as the first. Louise had made no improvement in the way she acted towards the customers. None though had dared raise their hands at the girl though. Danny made sure of that.

"Your Mr. Scarron's daughter." Danny said with a little surprise. There wasn't much of a family resemblance, and with the way he acted, it was hard to believe Mr. Scarron ever found a wife.

"Yeah, that's why I'm more or less in charge of what goes around here." Jessica said with a shrug.

"You're lucky." Danny said looking over at the weird man as he went to clear up another disagreement between Louise and a costumer. "Your father may be odd, but he is a good man. I can't imagine there are many people that would take on a pair of runaway kids without any questions asked." Danny said with a smile. But the smile faded away as memories of his own family returned.

"Hey, Louise isn't really your sister is she?" Jessica asked. "And she is a noble that much is for sure." Jessica looked as if she was calling Danny out on a big secret.

Danny wasn't all that surprised that Jessica realized they weren't really related or that Louise was a noble. Louise had too much pride to be anything else. But he had come up with a plan. "That's right, she is a noble. After her mother died her father tried to sale her away to get married."

"I knew she was a noble." Jessica said in triumph.

"Not anymore. She didn't want anything to do with the marriage and ran away." Danny said. If they thought that Louise was a fallen noble then there wouldn't be any problems.

"So, were you her servant or something?" Jessica asked Danny.

"Something like that, I owed Louise's mother for taking me in after I was found stealing bread. So in her memory I will protect Louise in anything that she decides to do." Danny said whipping the dishes and getting ready to get rid of the empty wine bottles. He looked over to see that Louise had been put in time out to watch the other girls work.

Danny couldn't help but to smile at the girl. She had an expression on her face like a kid that got caught taking cookies from the jar, but then said that it was the person how made the cookies fault and not hers.

"So you're just going to spend the rest of your days looking after her?" Jessica gave Danny an incredulous look.

"It beats the way I used to live before I met her." Danny said not looking away from the pink haired girl. Danny lifted up the crate of empty wine bottles, but before he could take them out the back door the front door opened and an extremely fat nobleman came in flanked by six other mages.

Mr. Scarron walked over and talked to the fat noble. The fat noble seemed to make Scarron uncomfortable. Danny frowned when the man snapped his fingers and the other mages raised the staves in a threatening manner. All the other customers filled out.

"That pig." Jessica mumbled. "Just because he is a tax collector we can't do anything to make him mad without him running us into the ground. Not that it matters at this point. None of the girls are dumb enough to serve him."

Danny had heard enough. This was the man he had been sent to take care of. He looked to try and find Louise but was horrified to see that she was going up to the man with a bottle of wine.

Danny walked over and grabbed one of the kitchen knives. "Jessica, things are probably about to get ugly. I want you to take the others and get out of here." Danny said not looking at the girl.

"Danny you can't be serious." Jessica said seeing the knife. "They're nobles. You can't fight them."

Danny watched as Louise kicked the fat man in the face. The man got angry and flipped the table next to them over. "Yes we can." Danny said and moved like a blur taking out three of the guard mages as he went. He stopped right between Louise and the fat noble. The entire tavern was frozen with astonishment at the way he had moved. Only Louise seemed unfazed.

"A noble who has been abusing his position and treating the peasants without dignity or respect, I think this man fits that description." Danny said to Louise who was standing over them all on a table acting high and mighty.

"I think your right, what a filthy individual." Louise said with disgust.

"What… how dare you." The fat man said. Then Danny said at the same time he did. "I am a noble!" mocking the fat man.

"Why do they always say that as if it means that they are not filthy perverts?" Danny asked with a shrug. Everyone was staring at Louise and Danny in shock.

"Get him, I want him chained! And that washboard girl to!" The fat man said.

"Oh no." Danny said looking at Louise. "Get down!" he shouted to Mr. Scarron and the girls that worked there.

"Wh… wh… what did you just call me!?" Louise said enraged. She lifted one of her hands above her head and sparks began to form as a small sphere of white light came into being. "You pig!" Louise threw it at the nobles who were looking on in shock. The ball of magic hit the fat man dead on, he and all his men were thrown back as the ball exploded. Several of the nearby tables were also thrown about during the crash.

"Was… was that magic?" the fat mage said in shock.

"I have nothing to say to low life official like you." Louise said letting another ball of magic form in her hand.

Danny reached up and grabbed it. "Wow there Princess, we're here to arrest them, not blow them to kingdom come." Danny said trying to calm down his enraged master. "Maybe teaching you to form those magic balls was a bad idea." Danny chuckled as Louise let the magic disperse.

Louise glared at Danny but took out the permit from the Palace. "With the power invested in me by her Highness Princess Henrietta, you are under arrest for abusing your position. Resist and I will blow you up." Louise threatened.

* * *

Danny went and got some rope and tied up the lord and his men. "Princess, next time you are offered a job to search for a corrupt noble. Make sure you have a way to contact the Palace." Danny whined as they realized they had no way of sending word to the Palace to pick the guys up.

"Shut up, you stupid dog." Louise shouted back at Danny. They then turned to the occupants of the Enchanted Fairy Tavern and both rubbed the back of their necks, a habit Louise was starting to pick up from Danny. "Sorry we lied to all of you about our past and everything." Louise was all managed to say before being swarmed by the other girls how all were telling her how cool she was.

Danny smiled and bent down searching the upset fat noble really quickly. "Here we go." Danny said pulling out the man's fat purse and throwing it to Jessica. "Think of it as payment for services rendered to the palace or what not." Danny said with a smile.

"So, what is the real story behind you two?" Jessica said curiously.

"Louise is a childhood friend of Princess Henrietta's and agreed to do some undercover work looking for a noble who was abusing his power." Danny said with a smile.

"Wow a really secret mission right in our own tavern." Jessica said excitedly. "But that still doesn't explain you. Are you also a noble or something?"

Danny chuckled. "I am no noble." He said pulling off the fingerless gloves and showing the stigma on his right hand. "I am the strongest familiar of Louise the Zero." He was with a bit of pride. Louise also was showing pride in herself as she was being congratulated and adored by all the other girls for her bravery and her ability to blow up perverts.

* * *

They stayed one last night and left in the morning with an escort that had arrived from the Palace. "You do realize that because we succeeded, there will be an even harder task in our future with even more at stake." Danny said grimly looking towards him master.

"Good." Louise said surprising Danny. "I want to be able to help Henrietta and Tristan." She said with a smile on her face. "As long as I can do that I don't care about the danger." She then blushed slightly. "And if things get too dangerous… you will always be there for me."

Danny's face softened. "As long as you wish it, my Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Come on Louise, you can't still be mad at me can you?" Danny asked as he jogged alongside her horse with his Halberd over his back. They were just about to pass through the main gates of the academy after their mission to spy on the nobility.

"You criticized her Highness." Louise said sharply glaring holes through Danny.

"It was just a little constructive criticism. If no one explains to her way something is a bad decision, then she will end up doing it over and over again." Danny said in his defense. "If she had just told us from the get go who the rumors were about we wouldn't have had to make two trips. It isn't as easy to catch the second guy in the act after you already arrested the first."

"Even so, you need to remember your place. You're only a familiar." Louise said still not forgiving him.

"Fine, fine. I will try not to do it again in the future." Danny said as they crossed the thresh hold into the school. "It sure is quiet around her. I guess the place must be dull without us around to stir up trouble." Danny joked as he noticed there the courtyards were relatively empty.

"You idiot, it's just summer vacation, most of the students have gone home to their families." Louise said in her high and mighty voice.

But the school was not completely abandoned. In the middle of the road heading up to the man building was a coach that Tabitha and Kirche were getting into. They noticed Louise and Danny as they approached. "Oh Louise, I hadn't seen you around recently so I assumed you had gone home for the summer." Kirche said looking at the pink haired girl.

"We have just been out running errands." Louise said nonchalantly while trying to ignore her least favorite mage. "What about you?"

"I am going to go and visit Tabitha's home for the summer." She said with a shrug. But then Kirche saw Danny. "Oh Darling." She shouted running up to the unsuspecting spirit and pulling him into her chest. "Oh to finally see you again after all this time, only to be ripped away from you yet again."

"Hey! Stop that!" Louise shouted in outrage.

Kirche let go of Danny and went back to the carriage. "Goodbye my Darling, Have a nice vacation." Kirche called out before the coach left.

"Have a nice vacation!" Danny called after them. He had long since gotten used to Kirche's acts of affection and he ready did think of Kirche and Tabitha as good friends.

But Louise was not as ok with it. She kicked Danny hard in the head from the back of her horse. "Who do you think you are talking to!?" She shouted at him.

* * *

When they got back to Louise's room she shoveled a whole lot of work onto Danny's shoulders and told him that if he didn't get it done or there would be no dinner for him.

Danny walked out of the building going towards the side fountain that was reserved for washing clothes. "I guess she is still sore from the whole undercover mission." He reasoned to himself.

Meanwhile Louise was throwing a temper tantrum about her familiar waging his tail to any passing girl. The worst part about it for her was that she felt jealous every time he did it.

"Montmorency, please wait!" It was Guiche again. "Just give me a chance to explain!" Montmorency must have caught him flirting with another girl will Danny was gone.

Danny watched the spectacle with only milled interest. He figured that the two were like Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty. They fought all the time and were always making each other jealous, but they were more or less made for each other.

"Understand Guiche that I don't love you anymore, and to be honest, I don't know if I ever did. The only reason I am seeing you right now is because you wouldn't stop begging." Montmorency said to the now crushed Guiche. "Goodbye Guiche."

"No, Montmorency, please wait, Montmorency!" Guiche was practically crawling after her as she left. "Montmorency." He whimpered as she disappeared from sight.

"You alright man." Danny said to Guiche.

Guiche looked up at Danny from his crawling position before trying to straighten himself out. "We are just hitting some… bumps in our relationship." Guiche said trying not to look at Danny.

"Well be careful. She might take extreme measures to try to get you to stop cheating on her." Danny warned. "Like going out with another guy to make you jealous or maybe something more along the lines of a love spell to make you her slave." Danny said with a wicked grin.

"You… you don't really think she would go out with another man do you?" Guiche said as if the idea was far scarier than being made a love slave.

"I've seen it happen before my friend." Danny said giving Guiche a pat on the back.

Guiche eyes widened with horror but then he started mumbling about how it was summer vacation and that no other guys were even around for her to try that with. He straightened up and shouted to the sky. "I must win her back before the new semester comes!"

"That's the spirit." Danny laughed.

Guiche turned to the familiar. "And how does your love life fair?" He asked with a grin.

"What… what are you talking about? Since when do I have a love life?" Danny asked nervously.

"Oh? So you're telling me that I imagined the dance between you and Louise?" Guiche said with a devilish grin that made Danny blush.

"She's… she's my master." Danny said trying to back away as if he was under attack. "She treats me more like the family dog." Danny said a little sadly.

"But that doesn't mean you don't still love her." Guiche said looking at Danny. "Danny, we men are soldiers of passion. We don't pick our fights we just fight them. And if you love Louise, then you can't let anything as pointless as commonsense get in your way." Guiche finished putting a hand around Danny's shoulder.

Danny sighed. "Ok… maybe I do like her… and that is only a maybe." Danny said sharply before quieting again. "But don't want to mess up what I already have. I might only be the family dog right now, but that is still more of a family than I used to have."

"I will not try to force you to do anything Danny." Guiche said removing his arm. "But know this. Louise is a noble, and a daughter of a Duke at that. That means if you want her, then you are going to have to fight tooth and nail to climb up the ranks of the nobility to have her." Guiche said seriously. "The Palace already knows about you and that is a start. But it is rare that anyone ever goes from being a peasant to a noble. And in order to have Louise you will need to become at least the lord of a land, a Count. And to do that you must prove yourself to not just Princess Henrietta, but the entire country of Tristan."

"So what your saying is I might as well give up." Danny said miserably.

"No, if anyone can do it, it's you." Guiche said but then turned away. "I must go and plan on how to win back the heart of my Montmorency." He said pulling out his rose wand dramatically. "Just remember Danny, that if you cannot become a lord, there is always that maid girl who fancies you."

* * *

Then he walked away leaving an embarrassed Danny behind. Danny tried to shrug off what Guiche had said but couldn't. 'If I want Louise… I am going to have to prove myself to this world.'

Danny had a new determination. After he had finished with his choirs he went back to the room and took his Halberd. "I'm going to practice." He told Louise and walked back outside.

He swung the heavy piece of metal faster and faster. Without the crowds of student to distract him he became lost in the familiar movements of a pole style weapon, the same kind he had been trained with when he was no more than a human child.

The movements of the blade became a blur as he put more and more of his ghostly strength into each swing. The sound of the air splitting apart and crashing down upon itself filled the courtyard.

"Dan… Danny." The voice startled Danny out of his trance like state and he fell over. The Halberd making a deafening crash as hit split the ground where it landed. Danny looked up to see Siesta standing a few yards away. "I'm sorry did I interrupt your practice?" She asked.

"No, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." Danny said getting up off the ground and rubbing his shoulders. "It's been so long since I started moving like that." Danny said pulling the Halberd out of the ground as if it was a butter knife in a loath of bread.

"You really are amazing." Siesta said watching Danny spin the Halberd.

"My birth mother started training me with pole weapons when I was about four years old." Danny said as if it was natural. "I have had a long time to practice it." He throwing the still spinning weapon into the air and caught it with ease.

"What is the country you came from like?" Siesta asked curiously. She wanted to know what kind of country could produce a peasant like Danny.

Danny chuckled a little. "I didn't come from another country, I came from another world." Danny said resting the head of the weapon on the ground. "A world with only one moon, and where there are no mages but where the art of magic has been replaced by those of science and engineering. Tools that anyone can use to do just about anything you see a mage do with magic." Danny said thinking about his world.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" She accused Danny. But Danny started to assure her that he wasn't and pointed out the many tools that he had made with Mr. Colbert. Siesta started to believe him. "It reminds me of the stories I used to hear about my great grandfather." Siesta said. "They say he came from another world to. That he fell from the sky on a dragon."

"Maybe we came from the same world." Danny said looking at the sky. "It's hard to say, I have only been to three worlds if you include this one." Danny empty mindedly went through some more martial arts punches and kicks as he thought back.

"Do… do you think you could teach me how to defend myself?" Siesta asked with a blush after staring at the way that he moved.

Danny was a little shocked by the request but couldn't think of a reason to turn it down.

* * *

Meanwhile Guiche had convinced Montmorency to see him again. Little did he know that she had prepared a love potion to try to make sure that he never cheated on her again. "The Moons sure look lovely tonight, but even their brilliants pales in comparison to you, Montmorency the perfume." He recited the words that he had practiced since his talk with Danny.

Montmorency was still not convinced. Guiche went in to try and kiss her but she insisted that they have a toast first. Montmorency started to pour the love potion when Louise walked out of the dorm to try to find Danny.

"Jeez, how long does he need to practice with that thing?" She said angrily. "We were supposed to work on my magic tonight." She stopped in her tracks when she saw Danny hugging Siesta from behind. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned and began to run.

She didn't see Siesta ducking out of the grab and kicking Danny in the way he was instructing her to do. Danny had decided that teaching her how to throw a punch or kick would be unproductive given the way she dressed and her body weight. So he was teaching the girl how to get out of different holds and how to swing any object she might be holding for maximum force.

"That… that stupid dog do… doing such things out in the open…" Louise said angrily. Then she stopped. "Why do I even care? And why am I the one sneaking away like a spy or something." She said to herself. "This is so irritating!" She shouted and then continued to storm back towards the dorm rooms.

On her way she passed Montmorency and Guiche. "Oh Louise, what are you doing out so late?" Guiche asked the noble girl. He had a cup with the love potion in it in his hand.

"Leave me alone." Louise said sharply and pulled the cup out of his hand. To Montmorency's horror, Louise drank the whole thing in one go.

* * *

"Thank you for the lesson Danny." Siesta said with a smile. "It was nice." She turned and was starting to walk away but stopped and without turning back added. "But the nicest part about it was probably just being with you." She said before quickly running of in embarrassment.

Danny blushed and tried the throw of the feelings of guilt that he didn't love her back.

He picked back up his Halberd and started to walk back to Louise's room. "I'm back." He said as he entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Louise said glaring at Danny as he closed the door behind him.

"I told you, I was practicing my form." Danny said a little surprised at her hostility. He placed his Halberd gently down so that he would not accidentally destroy anything under its weight.

"Don't give me that… I… I know what…" Louise started to stuttered and swayed back and forth.

"You ok Princess? You're a little red." Danny said looking closer at his master.

"I'm… I'm fine." She said but then her head rolled forward.

"You ok." Danny said getting closer.

"You idiot." Louise mumbled. And then to Danny's surprise she threw herself on him and started lightly pounding her hands on his chest. "You idiot, idiot, idiot, why did you leave me alone Danny." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave me to go and be with that maid girl? You like her better don't you because she has bigger breasts? Oh Danny don't you know how much I love you?" Louise said throwing her arms around his neck.

Danny stood there in shock until he heard a knock on the door and saw it open up a crack. There in the doorway was Montmorency. "I was afraid of this." She said before coming in.

"What… what the hack happened to her?" Danny asked in shock as Guiche followed Montmorency into the room. Guiche looked at the scene with confusion plan on his face.

"I'm afraid that Louise accidentally drunk a love potion I made." Montmorency said a little guiltily.

"Wait, were you trying to get me to drink that love potion Montmorency?" Guiche asked in surprise. Montmorency looked unsure what to say when Guiche took his chance. "Oh that is so touching. To think that you would go to such lengths to secure my love that you would make this potion."

"Well, it didn't necessarily need to be you. Dating is just a way to pass the time after all." Montmorency said unconvincingly. "That said I don't like the idea of being cheated on."

Guiche took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You don't need the power of a love potion to capture my heart, for I am a servant of the enduring power of love." He said and then they shared a long kiss that Danny looked away during.

They finally broke the kiss and were just standing there when Danny cleared his throat to get their attention. "Um, it's great that you two are together again, but I think we still have a problem on our hands." Danny said nodding to Louise how was blissfully rubbing her head against Danny's chest. "Is there a way to break the potion's hold on her?" Danny asked.

"Oh the effects of the potion will were off." Montmorency said calmly.

"Well that's good. How long does it last?" Danny said looking down as his master.

"A couple months, a year maybe." Montmorency said as if it was no big deal.

Danny and Guiche looked on in horror. "And you were planning on making me drink this potion." Guiche said turning an interesting shade of green.

"This is going to be bad." Danny said miserable. "It's late, let's all sleep on this and talk tomorrow." He reasoned. Guiche and Montmorency agreed and they all tried to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning Danny went down to the kitchens so that he could bring back some food for Louise. It was for the best if she didn't go to the normal breakfast and let every one of the nobles who were still around that she was under the effects of the love potion. Danny didn't think she would like it after she got over the potions affects if the entire castle was laughing at her for it.

"Wow Our Sword, you look terrible. Has that master of yours been working you too hard?" Marteau asked as he saw Danny stumble into the kitchen with bags under his eyes.

"If only…" Danny groaned as he came in. "Hey, Louise isn't in any condition to go to the normal breakfasts. Do you think I could just take her meal to her room?" Danny asked with a little bit of a yawn.

"Sure thing." Marteau said with a smile. "I will send someone with it to her door."

"No!" Danny said suddenly shocking the cook. "I mean… I don't want any one going near her at the moment, she is… um…" But before Danny could think of an excuse Louise came out of nowhere and grabbed him around the back and started crying into the back of his jacket.

"Danny where were you. I woke up this morning and you weren't there." She cried.

"No… um Louise, I was just going to get you your breakfast, that's all." Danny said trying to calm the girl down.

"No you weren't, you were going to go and see another girl weren't you." Louise cried.

"What? No I wasn't." Danny said defensively.

"What's going on?" It was Siesta.

Louise took one look at the maid and began softly hitting Danny. "I knew it. You came here to see that maid girl. Oh Danny, I love you so much way would you do that?"

"What? Louise please Siesta just works here." Danny said trying to calm Louise down.

Siesta saw all this and turned and stomped away. "Wait Siesta I can explain."

"You really do love her don't you?" Louise shouted. "Danny you idiot!" She said and ran off.

Danny just stood there with his head held in shame. "Wow, who slipped the girl a love potion?" Marteau asked after watching the exchange.

"Montmorency made one for Guiche but Louise drank it by mistake last night." Danny said miserable. "And guess who was there when the effects kicked in."

"Why do people keep resorting to love potions? Don't they know they are illegal for a reason?" Marteau said shaking his head.

"They are?" Danny asked filling that information under useful.

"Of course they are, along with all magic that is meant to control or change the emotions or thoughts of the victims." The cook told Danny as if it was common knowledge. "No wonder you look terrible. I doubt you got a wink of sleep last night."

"Yeah." Danny said trying to hold back a yawn. "Don't suppose you can give me that breakfast?" Danny asked again. "I would rather people not know about this. Louise will probably kill me as it is when she gets over it."

* * *

Marteau gave Danny the food and Danny took it back to Louise's room. "She's probably mad at me now." Danny sighed but still opened the door. What he saw was not what he had expected. "Lou… Louise, put some clothes on!" Danny said in shock.

"I don't want to!" She shouted back from her suggestive position on her bed.

"Why?" Danny said in confusion trying to avert his eyes from his naked master.

"Because I have no sex appeal." Louise said sadly touching her own flat chest. "I know that because I was told that a million times while we were working at the tavern." She looked up at Danny with tears in her eyes. "That's why you keep going to other girls isn't it? And that is why you won't do anything to me even though we are in the same room." She turned her head a little.

Danny took a breath and walked forward putting Louise's breakfast down on the table for her and then went up to her. "I promise Louise, I will fix everything. But I need time." He said awkwardly hugging the crying naked girl. "In the mean time eat your breakfast." Danny said with a smile.

Louise smiled back and nodded. She went to work eating her breakfast and Danny slipped out to go and talk to Guiche and Montmorency.

* * *

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Danny asked them.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. You do love her don't you? Why not just be happy for yourself?" Guiche asked Danny back.

"Wait, the familiar is in love with his master?" Montmorency said in surprise.

"Maybe, but I was the victim of something like this in the past. I still remember the pain I felt when I realized that it was all a lie." Danny said miserably. "I don't want it to be like this."

"You can say that, but the potion will last for months at the very least." Montmorency said shaking her head.

"And that isn't good, since we can't keep the fact that she is under the influence of a love potion a secret." Danny said looking at Montmorency. "You do realize if anyone finds out that you were responsible for the love potion… well Louise is the childhood friend of the Princess you know." Montmorency's eyes widened as she realized what Danny was saying. "We might be able to hide it for summer break, but the servants already know from when Louise followed me when I was getting her breakfast."

"I… I don't want to go to prison." Montmorency said in panic. "There… there is a counter potion, but I don't have the main ingredient. A spirit tear."

Danny recognized the word from 'the talk' he had with Frostbite. He had to hold back a blush. "You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled. A spirit tear was a piece of a ghost's core that was formed with the intention of producing an offspring by combining it with the spirit tear of another ghost. "Can it… can it be any spirit's spirit tear?" Danny asked hesitantly. After all, he could make one if he needed to.

"No, it has to be from a spirit of water." Montmorency replied. Danny was not sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved. "So we will have to go to Lagdorian Lake to get one."

"That's going to be at least a half day's ride by horse." Guiche said. "If we want to make it before sundown we will have to leave at once." They were in agreement, and as soon as Danny got the food for the trip together and Guiche the horses, they smuggled Louise out of the school and left for Lagdorian Lake.

* * *

"I love you, Danny." Louise said rubbing herself against Danny as they road. Danny had to leave his Halberd behind since he would have need both hands free to keep the love crazed Louise under control.

"I know Louise." Danny said with a weirded out smile. She was driving him crazy. Then he had a thought. "Louise, why don't we practice you magic while we are waiting to get to the pretty lake?" Danny suggested. If he could get her to exhaust herself, she would be much easier to deal with.

"Danny, you do realize Louise can't do magic right?" Guiche looked worried and made his horse distance itself from the walking bomb.

"Don't worry she can do something." Danny said with a smile.

"Please do show me some more magic, Danny my love." Louise said into Danny's ear.

Danny blushed but started to explain to her what he wanted her to do. "Ok Princess, I want you to form one of you magic balls and keep it stable in between your hands." Danny said slowly. Louise did as she was told. The orb of white light was just a little rough around the edges. "That's good Louise, but see if you can push and pull at it and get the orb to be completely smooth. This will help you later on when you are shaping it for different purposes, like a shield."

"Ok my love." Louise said with a smile and got hard to work at it.

Guiche and Montmorency were staring wide eyed at the orb. "She is calling upon magic without a wand or incantation." Montmorency said with astonishment. "She can't even do normal magic, how is she capable of this?"

"Danny taught me." Louise said proudly as the orb started to become flat and she panicked and tried to return it to a spherical shape.

"But… Danny is just a peasant." Guiche said looking at the other boy how looked down at his master's work with a bit of pride.

Danny gave Guiche a small laugh. "I have done many things in my life. I would prefer if you would let me forget them." He said but then frowned. "I doubt the water spirit will let me." He mumbled.

* * *

Danny and the rest of the group arrived at Lagdorian Lake to find it flooded far beyond its usual water leaves. They could easily see the very tops of houses poking out of the water. "There must be something wrong with the water spirit." Montmorency said looking around. Then she spotted Danny leaning Louise against a tree and placing a blanket around her. "And the person we came all this way for is sleeping." She said with a small chuckle.

"That's why I had her practicing her magic. The way I have been teaching her to control it doesn't have a catalysts involved. So it takes a lot more energy out of the user." Danny said calmly brushing the hair out of her face. "But if she keeps at it then she will learn to waste less and less energy. Maybe someday she will have perfect control." Danny said before moving back to the others. He didn't act it, but he was on edge. His blood could feel the presents of the spirit. It was not especially powerful, but all the exhaustion left him. If the spirit was violent, then he would not be caught off guard.

"The sun is setting Montmorency. Shouldn't you be preparing to summon the water spirit?" Guiche asked. Danny was in agreement, but he felt a familiar chill run through his body and a pale white mist left unnoticed from his mouth.

"There is no need to call us." said a voice from the lake. Water shot up a few yards out in the lake and it began to form into the shape of a young girl. "It is an honor that you would grace our lake with your presents, Great One." The water spirit said.

"Amazing Montmorency, I didn't know the water spirit held you in such high regards." Guiche said to his girlfriend in awe.

"It doesn't." Montmorency said weakly.

"I thank you for the warm greeting water spirit, but I would prefer if my past remained in my past. I am nothing but a simple familiar now." Danny said shocking both Guiche and Montmorency.

"When we heard that you had disappeared for your worlds, we never imagined it was because you had been summoned to Halkeginia to become the new Windalfr." The water spirit droned on to the dismay of Danny. "Why is it that you have come to our lake, Great One?"

"My master was the unwitting victim of a love potion." Danny said hoping that the subject would not wonder back to him.

"You need a spirit tear from us then." The water spirit said calmly. It made Danny embarrassed how calm she was about it. "Unfortunately we cannot do this." Danny's heart sank. "To do so would leave us weakened and unable to fend off those who are attacking us."

"Someone is actually attacking the water spirit." Montmorency said in a whisper. "They must be either very powerful or very foolish."

"And if I were to take care of the attackers?" Danny asked. "Then there would be no problems, right?" Montmorency looked unsure of that plan. Fighting powerful mages was more danger then she was planning on getting involved in.

"If you should defeat them, then you will have your prize." The water spirit said before disappearing into the water again.

* * *

"Why did you volunteer us to fight? I didn't come here to fight!" Montmorency shouted after the water spirit was gone.

"Please calm down my Montmorency, it isn't like we have much of a choice." Guiche said trying to calm down his girlfriend. "After all, you've seen the way Louise has been acting. There is no way no one will notice she is under a love potion. Danny and I will handle everything. As your fateful knight, I would never let you do battle yourself." Guiche said holding her hand.

"Fine." Montmorency said blushing and quickly pulling her hand out of Guiche's hands. "But what was with the way the water spirit was acting towards Danny? The spirit hardly is willing to give my family the time of day and we have had a contract with it for generations. What makes the familiar so special?" She asked with a voice full of jealously.

They both looked curiously at Danny who tried to avoid their eyes for a few seconds, but after it was obvious that you not work he sighed and said. "I've told you how I came from another world right." Guiche nodded but Montmorency looked surprised. "Well, in that world, I was kind of a war hero with close ties to many of the more powerful spirits." Danny said and then lifted a bit of his jacket with his left hand. "This jacket was given to me by a spirit of ice by the name of Frostbite. He was one of the most powerful beings I have ever seen." Danny looked back over the lake. "He was like a father to me."

"A peasant raised by a powerful spirit." Guiche said with a small whistle. "No wonder you are such a skilled warrior."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Montmorency asked angrily.

"Believe what you want about my past. It is all just the past now. And I don't intend to go back to it." Danny said with a shrug. "All you really know is that it was so bad that being a slave to Louise is better than going back there." This gave Guiche and Montmorency something to think about. What could possibly be worse than slavery to a short fused girl like Louise? They had all seen the way that Louise usually treated Danny. Any other master would have gloated about their familiar's superior knowledge and power. But Louise acted as if she was ashamed of the warrior she had summoned.

"Whether the attackers come tonight or not, we will need to set up camp for the night." Danny reasoned pulling out the sleeping bags that he had borrowed from Marteau. "Hope none of you has a problem with sleeping outside." Danny said.

* * *

As it turned out Montmorency did have a problem with it. It took Guiche a whole half hour of flirting with her to calm her down and get her to give it a try.

Louise on the other hand only insisted that she and Danny share a sleeping bag. Danny didn't like it but he remembered what he was like when he was under Ember's love spell. He knew it wasn't worth the energy to resist. Luckily Louise was still too tired from her day's training to try anything else.

After Louise was fast asleep, Danny got out of the sleeping bag and sat down next to Guiche to watch out for the attackers. They sat in relative silence only talking about the events of the last week. Danny found it funny that Guiche had tried to flirt with a girl in order to try and get help arranging a romantic trip for him and Montmorency only to get caught and dumped. Guiche laughed at the thought of Louise being a waitress and attacking a tax collector for trying to grope her.

But soon they spotted two figure moving up to the water's edge right next to the road with hoods drawn up to cover their faces. "Cocky to use the road where everyone would be able to see them." Danny said watching one of the two figures start to chant.

"They probably don't think that the spirit would enlist the help of mortals. That is good for us." Guiche said pulling out his rose wand. "I assume the plan is that I capture their attention will you come in from the side?" Guiche asked Danny.

"Best we can do." Danny said with a nod. They broke up and got into their respective positions. Danny was kicking himself for not bringing along his Halberd. He picked up a few rocks and sturdy stick. 'Why didn't I just get Guiche to make me a sword or something?' He asked himself, but it was too late.

Guiche started his frontal assault from the road. He sent wave after wave of rocks at the hooded figures, but the two just took turns using magic to defend themselves. Danny noticed that the smaller one was a wind user and the taller a fire.

Danny jumped into action but as he got close the fire user noticed him. Danny had to roll out of the way of a massive fire attack and throw the rocks he had been carrying at the fire user wand hand. One of the rocks made contact and the hooded figure's arm dropped. Danny tried to take the opening but lunging forward to bat at the mage's arm with the stick but the smaller caster got him with a wind spell launching him back.

Danny's surprise attack had failed and he was trying to figure out a new plan when an unexpected voice was heard. "Don't you be mean to Danny!" Louise shouted. She had a large ball of her magic power raised up above her head. Danny and Guiche could only watch as Louise's ball of power flew towards the two figures how tried to stop it with their own magic. The resulting explosion knocked the two figures down.

"Way to go Louise." Danny said. He was walking up and was going to restrain the figures when the moons' light shone on them and Danny recognized them. "Kirche, Tabitha, what are you two doing here?" He said in shock.

"What? Danny?" Kirche said shaking her head. "What's going on?" She asked looking over at Guiche and the now visible Montmorency. Then she noticed that Louise was clinging to Danny's arm.

Danny sighed and tried to give a quick explanation. "Montmorency made a love potion and Louise accidently drank it. We need one of the water spirit's spirit tears in order to get her back to normal." Danny said. "But the water spirit can't do it without weakening itself. So she said that if we get rid of the people who are attacking her she would give us a spirit tear."

"Well this puts us in a bind because Tabitha was ordered to beat the water spirit because it was flooding the lands." Kirche said with a sigh.

"I suppose we will just have to talk to the water spirit and ask why it is flooding the land then won't we." Guiche said looking at Danny. "Go ahead and call her."

Danny sighed and walked up to the water's edge. He sent some weak pulses of his ghost energy through the water. The water spirit returned. "Have you completed your task?" the water spirit asked.

"Not exactly, the people how came are just trying to stop you from flooding the lands. I wanted to ask why you are flooding the lands in the first place." Danny asked.

"Some humans stole something very precious to us, 'Andvari's Ring'." The water spirit said angrily. Danny could hear Montmorency say that the ring was supposable used to grant artificial life and control people. "We may only exist in water, so we will flood the world in order to get it back. The ring is one of five sacred rings of our kind, as dangerous as the one you hold in your possession." Everyone looked at Danny who pulled a green ring with the image of a skull on it from his pocket.

Danny frowned. "I doubt many people will be happy about you flooding the world. How about I go and find the ring for you? Do you know who took it?" Danny asked.

"One of them was named, Cromwell." The water spirit said. "And if the Great One promises to retrieve it for us, then we will believe him." Everyone looked surprise. "But… then you must do something else to get our spirit tear." The water spirit said.

Danny sighed. "What do you want?"

"Come closer." The water spirit said beaconing to him. Danny walked into the water and the water spirit moved up to him. What happened next shocked everyone. The water spirit wrapped its arms around Danny's shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone was too shocked to move. After a moment the water spirit broke the kiss and whispered to Danny. "Out of all the thousands of spirits in this world, only a dozen of us have stable cores. And all of us are female." Danny's eyes widened in horror. "Maybe when you come back with our ring, you could also give us one of your spirit tears, our King." She pressed a glass bottle that contend a spirit tear into Danny's hand and then dissolved into the lake.

Danny walked back to the group in a daze. "Danny, wha… what was that about?" Guiche asked in astonishment.

"Well… I don't know how to put this… but she asked me to let her have my babies." Danny admitted. Louise, who was still under the affects of the love potion throw herself on Danny and was yelling at him for cheating.

"I… I don't think I wanted to know that. I didn't even now spirits could have children." Guiche said looking on in horror. "Let's… let's just all go home and try to get Louise back to normal."

Danny lifted Louise up in his arms and was going to carry her back to the horses when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned his head to see Tabitha. "Thank you." The quiet girl said giving a little dip of the head before leaving with Kirche. Danny smiled as he saw the dragon, Illococoo carrying off his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"I… I can't believe I was made to… for a filthy dog like… AHHHH!" Louise screamed. The orbs of energy beginning to form in her hands. Danny sat there on his knee ready to take whatever Louise was going to dish out. He knew the pain involved in waking up from a love spell, and he was well aware that Louise would take it out on someone when she recovered from the affect.

Danny had removed his prized jacket and hid it were it would not be in danger of his master's wrath. But now that Louise's magic bolts were beginning to form he was starting to wonder if he would survive. "You dog!" She shouted and the first bolt of power came at Danny. Danny tried to roll with the impact but it was too much and he was launched across the room and his head hit the window seal knocking the window open.

"Lively as always I see." A familiar voice said from outside the window.

The second of the magic bolts disappeared as Louise recognized her childhood friend from under the same dull brown cloak she was using the first time she snuck into Louise's room.

Danny rubbed the back of his head silently thanking whoever was out there for watching out for him. "Should I fetch some tea or will your visit be short, Princess Henrietta." Danny asked.

"I am afraid I must keep my visit short, Mr. Familiar." Princess Henrietta said smiling down at Danny.

Danny sighed. "I suppose this means you have another request of us."

Louise's eyes light up and she went down on one knee in front of the princess. "Ask me anything you require Your Highness and I will gladly serve you." Louise said happily though Danny was unsure.

"I am afraid that I have a task that must be performed with the utmost secrecy." Henrietta said sadly. "There is no one else I can trust with this matter." She then looked out the window. "Soon I will be marrying." Henrietta began to explain her situation in the marriage of convenience.

"So do you want us to frame the groom so you can get out of it with your honor intact?" Danny asked hoping that Henrietta was not going to marry a man that she didn't love for a political reason.

Henrietta was surprised. "No, I am resigned to my fate. It is the best for Tristan, so I will do it." Princess Henrietta said with a sad smile.

"You are killing your own happiness for you people. You are a true hero in every sense." Danny said solemnly with Louise nodding in agreement.

"I thank you for your kind words, but what I need you to do is go to Albion and retrieve some letters I sent to Prince Wales." Henrietta said. "If these letters came to light my marriage would be called off. I must prevent that for the good of Tristan."

Danny had to stop himself from beating his head against the bed post from the sheer stupidity of the situation. 'Surely no one is dumb enough to keep the evidence of their affair around, are they?' Danny had to stop himself from saying aloud.

"I am sorry to ask you both to go on such a dangerous mission." Henrietta said sadly. "But there is no one else I can trust."

"Oh Princess." Louise said taking her friend's hands in her own.

'How on earth is this 'a dangerous mission'? We are going to get the mail for crying out loud.' Danny breathed in deeply trying to calm down. That's when Danny noticed a strong colon in the air and saw that the door was open a crack. "Guiche get in here and closes the door behind you, before you draw even more attention." Danny said loudly startling both Louise and Henrietta.

"Forgive me." Guiche said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I was coming to check how you two were doing after the day's… incident." Guiche said picking his words carefully lest he bring the wrath of Louise down upon him. And talking about the love potion in front of the Princess could get Montmorency in trouble. "But seeing as I have already heard of your dilemma Princess I will join Louise and Danny on this quest."

"What? You were eavesdropping and now you want to butt in?" Louise said angrily.

"Princess I, Guiche de Gramont, am at your service." Guiche said going down on one knee in front of the Princess. Louise looked furious with him.

"Come on Louise, let him come. It's not like having an extra pair of hands with do us much harm. And he is the only one of the three of us that can use normal magic." Danny reasoned. "Plus if we leave him here then who knows how many people he could tell. We'll have to bring him along if only to keep an eye on him." Danny said with a shrug.

Louise didn't like it but she lamented. Princess Henrietta liked the idea and told the three of them that their escort would be at the school gates in the morning. She handed Louise a sealed letter and instructions on how to find the Prince. Then finally a ring that she called the Ruby of Water. She said that it would prove that she was a messenger of Tristan.

"Thank you all so much." Henrietta said as she prepared to leave.

"Princess Henrietta, you are going to make sure that the escort tomorrow is someone discreet right?" Danny asked carefully. "From the sounds of it this mission isn't dangerous at all, as long as no one knows who we are. Three kids going around on horses during summer break is hardly suspicious, but add an armored soldier or two and we'll draw a lot of attention."

"Don't worry Mr. Familiar. I am sure your escort will be very careful." Henrietta said and was off.

"She says that, but she has no understanding of the world." Danny said shaking his head. He then was yelled at from both Louise and Guiche for insulting the Princess. Guiche left to prepare for the next morning and get some rest. Louise also was getting ready for bed.

"Danny… what if I'm not good enough?" Louise asked.

Danny was a little taken aback. "Now that doesn't sound like the Louise I know. The Louise I know would be shouting on about how she is amazing and can do anything she puts her mind to and kicking anyone's butt if they dare to say otherwise." Danny said with a grin. "What's with the sudden doubts?"

"It's just… the Princess is asking me to complete a really important job. I just don't know if I can do it. I can't even use the most basic of magic." Louise said in self doubt.

"But the magic you can do is a lot more effective. Remember your fight against the golem? You did a lot better than Kirche and Tabitha. And you've only gotten stronger." Danny said encouragingly. "Besides, we are only going to pick up the Princess's mail. Even if it is a war zone, I doubt we will be in any danger." Danny paused as he was about to go out the door and request some supplies from the kitchens. "And if we do run into trouble… I will protect you." Danny said a little embarrassed.

Louise blushed but said. "Well of course you will, you are my familiar. That is required of you."

"Of course it is, but that don't mean I shouldn't remind you." Danny said with a sad chuckle at the door. "Sleep well, my Princess." He left and went to procure the necessary food and water for the journey.

"That stupid dog." Louise said with a smile.

* * *

Danny had just made arrangements with the kitchen to have some food that they could have for a three day trip with four people and enough feed for four horses. Danny wasn't sure how long they would be, but three days would be enough to get them to another town at least.

On his way back to Louise's room he noticed the lights on in the lab. He went to take a closer look and found Mr. Colbert mixing some solution of some kind. "Hello Mr. Colbert." Danny said as he entered the room.

"Oh Danny come in. I am glad to see you are finally back." Mr. Colbert said to his research assistant.

"I'm afraid that I am leaving again in the morning. We've been busy bees of late." Danny said looking around at the chemicals. "And it looks like you have to."

"Well, I got some blood that was rumored to have been shed by a legendary dragon and I am in the process of replicating it." Mr. Colbert said proudly. "And we have sent of the design semantics for that steam locomotive system. With any luck we will find someone that will invest in the project."

"That should help get the transportation around the country going beyond just horses and wagons." Danny said happily. Then a thought came to him. "Hey Mr. Colbert, does the word Windalfr mean anything to you?" Danny asked the teacher.

The teacher paused for a second as if trying to figure out what he should and should not tell. "In legends our Founder, Brimir, was the very first mage who could wield the legendary lost corner of the pentagram, Void magic." Mr. Colbert continued to pour things into the mixture while he talked. "It was said that he had four familiars; Gandalfr, Windalfr, Miodaitnir, Lífþrasir. The runes on your right hand are the same as the runes of Windalfr which are said to only appear on the familiars of a void mage."

Danny was a little surprised. "I guess that solves the mystery of the attributeless Louise." Danny said. "It isn't that she doesn't have one. It is just we have no way of confirming the one she has."

"Danny, I am telling you this now because you are the one that has to protect her. But no one else must know about this, not even Louise herself. If word got out then we believe that her life might be placed in mortal danger. Do you understand?" Mr. Colbert said seriously. Danny nodded. "Good, then I must give this work my full attention. Good luck with whatever business you have tomorrow."

* * *

Then next morning Danny had setup the horses and the group was waiting at the front gate for the arrival of their escort. "What is taking this escort so long? He should have been here by now." Louise said in frustration. Danny looked on and found it funny that the legendary mage was such a little kid.

Then out of the ground came Guiche's familiar, the giant mole Verdandi. "Oh my Verdandi, there you are." Guiche said going up to the giant mole. "You were worried that I was going to leave you behind like when I went to the lake." Guiche was gushing over his familiar.

Danny had to laugh when he heard the familiar speak. 'I smell a pretty rock.' it said. The familiar jumped on Louise and pinned her to the ground sniffing at the ring on her finger. 'So pretty.' The simple minded creature said.

"I think it wants the Ruby of Water, Princess." Danny said with a small chuckle.

"Well, my Verdandi does enjoy jewels especially those of finer quality." Guiche said with a shrug.

"Will you two stop just talking about it and get this thing off me. This is the Ruby of Water given to me by the princess herself and I am not going to let this oversized mole have it!" Louise shouted.

Danny sighed raising his hand which's runes were glowing brightly. "Verdandi, get off of Louise." The mole stopped and was starting to get off when a giant gust of wind picked up the mole and sent it flying through the air.

"Who did that?" Guiche said pulling out his rose wand. A large griffin roughly twice the size of a horse in all dimensions flew down and landed in front of the group. It had a lone rider with a musketeer style hat on who had gray hair and beard. The griffin had a white banner around its neck. Guiche lowered his wand with wide eyes. "That is the banner of the Griffins' Squad."

The man got off his griffin and approached the group. "I am Viscount Wardes, leader of the Griffins' Squad."

Danny exploded. "Oh my god! What on earth was Princess Henrietta thinking!? I said we need someone discreet! This guy blends in about as well as dragon in a chicken coop. His mount has a freaking banner on it for crying out loud." The Mages seemed shocked about Danny's outburst. "You, you are not taking that griffin with you. It is half the size of a house and we would stand out too much. And can we get him some clothes that don't shout 'man on a mission from the palace'."

"Dan… Danny, you can't talk to Lord Wardes like that." Louise said trying to break of her familiar's rant.

"It is quite alright, my Louise." Lord Wardes said. Danny stopped at the words 'my Louise'. "He may have a point about me not being ideal for this mission, but when I heard that my fiancé was to be going on such a dangerous mission, I couldn't stand ideally by."

Guiche and Danny's mouths hung open. "Fiancé?" They said at once. Danny felt like his heart was being crushed.

Danny had to go and secure a stable area for the griffin. They decided that Lord Wardes would just wear the clothes he was wearing since they didn't have any on hand that would fit him and borrowing some would get to much attention.

Danny returned to find Lord Wardes on Louise's horse with Danny's master resting in his lap. Danny was burning with jealousy and fear. 'Am I going to lose everything again?' He thought. For surely once they married he would be forced to be more distant; less of a family member and more of a servant. Or maybe he would be forced to leave all together.

As they rode toward the mountain sky port Louise would throw looks over Lord Wardes shoulder back at Danny who merely looked down at the ground hardly paying attention to Guiche as they road along. Danny could only question why he was even there, as Lord Wardes spoke words of devotion to his master.

* * *

It was only one whole days ride to the sky port city where the flying ships were held. Guiche went off on an explanation on how the place was built straight out of the stone mountain by square class mages, but Danny didn't really listen. He was only wondering what he would do in this world if he could no longer be Louise's familiar.

They arrived in front of the inn where they were to spend the night. "We will rest here until tomorrow. The ship won't leave until tomorrow evening." Lord Wardes said as everyone dismounted.

"Yes Mr. Wardes." Guiche said a little in awe of the Lord's status among the army. But Danny remanded silent as he helped to remove the heavy packs from the horses' backs.

"Danny, the least you could do is answer him." Louise said worried about her familiar's uncharacteristic silence.

"It's alright Louise, I don't care much about the trappings of nobility." Lord Wardes said and left into the inn to pay for their rooms.

Louise went up to Danny. "Look, if this is about the engagement then you should know that it was arranged by my parents." Louise told Danny.

"He seems to have his head in the clouds, but he is a decent enough guy, and you like him right?" Danny said not looking at Louise.

"I've looked up to Lord Wardes since I was a child. He lost his family at a young age and worked hard to become the leader of the magic knights. Unlike you who…" Louise started but then stopped when she saw the hurt in Danny's eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I am just wondering why I'm even here." Danny said sadly. 'She doesn't know the first thing about me.' The thought struck Danny hard. They really weren't that close after all.

"That should be obvious, you're my familiar and you go wherever I go!" Louise said angrily though her heart wasn't really in it. She stomped of into the inn.

Guiche walked up to Danny. "Are you really going to give up on her that easily?" Guiche asked his lower class friend.

"There's nothing I can do. They're already in love and engaged. It's like I turned up to the contest three year late and no one told me that someone else had already won trophy and gone home." Danny said miserably. "What am I doing here, Guiche? It isn't like these runes have taken away my free will. I should have left a long time ago."

"You already know the answer to that. Me telling you won't change anything. You love that bratty little girl, though I can't imagine why." Guiche said looking on Louise talking to Lord Wardes. "You haven't lost yet. Not until the wedding bells ring."

"But do I have the right to try and get in their way?" Danny asked simply.

"Does he have the right to get in yours? Love is war Danny, are you ready to fight it?" Guiche asked.

Danny sighed. "If only it was as easy as just being stronger than him. I think war is less complicated then this mess."

Danny and Guiche then followed the rest of the group into the inn. They were all sitting around for dinner. Guiche eating as if he didn't have a care in the world. Danny eating solemnly as if it was his last meal.

"Summoning a human familiar have you? I would have expected nothing less of you, my Louise." Lord Wardes said with a smile.

"I didn't except you to say something like that." Louise said a little embarrassed. Guiche giving Louise a curious look. It was never understood among those who actually knew Danny why Louise was so ashamed of having him as her familiar. He was by far the best thing that could have happened to her in their opinions.

"No I didn't mean it in that sense, it really is an amazing thing you have done, my darling Louise." Lord Wardes said making Danny feel sick. Then Danny noticed that Wardes was staring right at him. "I have heard stories about you." He said with a smile. "They say that you two fought in a duel, is that right?"

Guiche chocked a little on his food. "Well you see that…" But Wardes never really was looking for an answer.

"They also say that you have fought other mages and that you were the one who defeated Fouquet the Sculptor using the 'Staff of Destruction'." The Viscount was smiling at this point.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Danny said. He didn't understand why he said it, but he didn't want Wardes to feel intimidated and try to push him away from Louise.

"You're being modest. But I admit that you have me curious." Wardes said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Would you be willing to have a little practice match with me?"

"What? Lord Wardes, I don't think that is a…" Louise tried to object.

"I am sorry my dear, but we nobleman are stubborn types. Once we start wondering who is stronger we can't help ourselves." Lord Wardes said with a hungry look in his eyes. "Don't worry, I will be sure to hold back."

Danny sighed. "I don't see the point, but if you insist. I shouldn't stand a chance against the leader of the magic knights though." Danny said looking away. He knew that he could walk all over Lord Wardes even without revealing the true extent of his power. Wardes used wind magic, and what good is that against a weapon as dense as Danny's Halberd that also has wards to protect it from magic.

Louise and Guiche looked a little shocked at Danny. It was the opposite of his usual manner of 'I am the strongest familiar'. Louise couldn't understand what had gotten into her familiar.

"Splendid, now we should retire to our room my dear." He said taking Louise's hand.

Danny's eyes fell even further. "They're in the same room." He mumbled as if he couldn't believe it.

"No we can't, I mean, we aren't married yet." Louise started to object.

"Nonsense, we are already engaged." Lord Wardes said before leaning forward and whispering something in Louise's ear. Then Louise went with him only a little embarrassed.

Guiche was left to try and drag Danny up the stair to the room they would be sharing. "What is the matter with you? Saying that you couldn't beat Lord Wardes. That isn't like you Danny. Where is all that confidence you always showed?" Guiche asked his love sick friend.

"I can't beat him. Like you said before, I would need to be a lord if I want Louise to be mine. He already has that." Danny said miserably. "What good would a duel do me if I can't have her?"

"So… you intend to throw the match so that he will not think you are a threat?" It wasn't really a question.

"I suppose I am." Danny said. "You go ahead and have a good night. Just remember not to do anything that would make Montmorency to mad or anything that would blow our cover for the mission." Danny told his friend with a weak smile. "I'll be alright. I am a survivor of a hundred battles. I could live without Louise."

"You do know that there is a difference between being alive and living right?" Guiche said to Danny. "If you can't be happy or protect those you love, then what is the point of being alive?" Guiche said shaking his head before leaving to go meet with a waitress he saw earlier in the night.

Danny hardly slept a wink that night. He was up wondering whether or not it would be too painful for him to simply live at the Academy working with the rest of the servants and helping Mr. Colbert with his research. It would mean that he would have to see Louise every day until she left.

Maybe he should try to make his own way in the world. He didn't doubt that he could get a job, even one outside that of a guard or soldier. Danny had plenty of life experience and people skills. But… he really just wanted to stay with Louise. In the end he finally managed to get to sleep and dreamed about ringing Lord Wardes's neck and taking Louise for himself.

* * *

The next day Danny met Lord Wardes in an abandoned alley before dawn where no one would see them even if he was to use his magic. "Stop this you two." Louise protested.

"I cannot my lady, not until I know which of us is stronger." Lord Wardes said raising a mixture between a rapier and a wand.

Danny gave a slight sigh and tried to look serious as he raised his own weapon. "Let's just try to finish this before someone sees us." Danny said.

"Then whenever you're ready and give it everything you got." Wardes said.

Danny ran forward and began swinging his Halberd in ways that would seem threatening but would be easily dodgable. He was moving far slower then he usually did in fights, and Louise knew it.

Wardes put up a guard against Danny's attack and Danny had to pull the attack back as to not snap straight through the flimsy weapon. "You have surprising speed but your attacks have no weight and you leave yourself wide open like a novice." Wardes gloated as he went on the offensive.

Danny was deflecting the strikes and trying to make it seem as hard as he could. He could hear Wardes chanting his spell and decided that would be the time when he would flop. Wardes finished his wind spell that had next to no effect on Danny and his heavy weapon. But Danny throw himself back as if he had been hit hard and landed in a stack of barrels.

Wardes stood over Danny. "It seems you are no match for a real mage, so you cannot protect Louise." He said before walking away.

Danny got up and picked up his Halberd that had cracked the stone where it had fallen. Danny gave a sad smile as he turned to walk away. "Danny… why did you lose to Lord Wardes on purpose?" Louise said looking at her familiar. "Don't tell me you didn't. I have seen you fight before. You are a lot stronger than that, and you were hardly moving at all as oppose to before?"

Danny looked over to see Louise standing there confused. "Because if I had won, he might have resented me for it. I won't get in the way of you two. If it comes down to it… I will leave so that you can be happy." Danny said sadly looking way.

"What? What are you talking about? Your may familiar, that won't change." Louise said. "As long as you are in Halkeginia you will be my familiar. You take care of the chores for me, you do what I say, and you show me that magic. You also protect me." Louise said putting her hand over her heart.

"So I am nothing more than your dog… I kept telling myself that wasn't so bad, but now..." Danny said softly. "Maybe I want something more in my life. I don't know. Any servant could replace me as far as chores go. And Lord Wardes is strong enough. He can protect you. So what is there for me?" Danny shook his head. "Maybe I'll look around after this mission is done. Who knows, there may be a life for me where I won't ever have to fight again."

Louise was shaken by her familiar's decoration that he was thinking about leaving her. "Danny…" She started before finishing. "I have decided to marry Lord Wardes once this mission is over." She said watching for Danny's reaction.

Danny stiffened for a second but tried not to let it show. "I wish you happiness. He is a good man and can protect you." Danny said before walking off.

* * *

"Damn it!" Danny gave one of his rare spurts of swearing and punched a wall hard enough to leave an impression of his fist in it. "In the end I am just a monster that can't have anything that he wants. Whether in this world or any other. I will always have to be alone." 'She didn't even ask me not to go.'

He threw himself to the side railing of an outlook and began to sob. He had been there for hours and hours when Guiche showed up. "Danny, what are you doing here? The ship is going to depart soon." Guiche said before seeing Danny's blood shot eyes. "Wha… what happened?"

"She's going to marry him, Guiche." Danny said simply. "He's an arrogant prick that I could beat with one hand tied behind my back and she is going to be his." Danny had no more tears to cry but you could still hear the sobs in his laughs.

Guiche was at a loss for words. "Danny… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have encouraged you this whole time." Guiche tried the 'it's my fault' approach to helping a friend who was going through a bad break up.

"Doesn't matter." Danny said sadly starting to pull himself together. "I suppose once we get back to the academy I will just have to find myself a new life." Danny said turning towards the stairs up to the sky ships.

"Danny…" Guiche said feeling sorry for his friend. He would try the 'more and better fish in the sea' approach later but for now he just needed to keep Danny moving.

"I am afraid you two aren't going anywhere." A familiar voice said. A large golem appeared blocking their path.

"A golem? But that means." Guiche said and looked up at the golem's shoulder. Sure enough sitting on the shoulder was Ms. Longueville, or Fouquet the Sculptor.

"I think I am going to get some payback for…" But before she could continue her entire golem tilted to the left as Danny severed its leg.

Danny jumped up onto the golem's other shoulder. "Hello Miss Placed Aggression, how are you today." Danny said his eyes still red from the tears. "I am glad you're here. I have been so... frustrated."

* * *

"Come Louise we must be going." Viscount Wardes said to Louise as they road up toward the boats.

"But what about Guiche and Danny?" Louise asked.

"They said they would be turning back. They didn't say way." Wardes said looking at the pink hair girl. Louise couldn't help but to think about her conversation with Danny.

'He really is leaving me.' She thought depressed.

"Don't worry Louise. I will protect you." Wardes said placing his head close to hers.

'Liar.' Louise thought back to when Danny had said the same thing.

* * *

Guiche was shocked as Danny tore the golem a part right in front of him. Fouquet countered by summoning two more golems to take its place. But Danny just stood on one golem's knee until the other attacked him before jumping aside and repeating the process on the other golem. He was playing with them and taking out his anger.

Guiche helped a little but it was not needed. Guiche had not seen Danny fight against the golem the first time and was amazed at the difference he showed now as opposed to when Guiche himself had fought against Danny.

In ten minutes Danny was getting bored and town's people were starting to gather from hearing the sounds of the fight. "Well I suppose I have kept you long enough." Fouquet said and tried to fly away, but then Danny grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. She coughed from the shock of being hit against the hard ground. "I… I suppose you have captured me again." She said looking at Danny.

She froze when she saw the green in his eyes. "If you broke out of prison once, then you will just do it again. I spared your life once already. I don't think I will be doing it a second time." Danny said raising his Halberd to deliver the finishing blow.

"Danny, stop!" Guiche said in shock. "Think about what you're doing! You've already won!"

"If I don't kill her now, then she will simply come back again and again." Danny said with his green eyes fixing Fouquet to the spot.

"But if you kill her then what does that make you!?" Guiche said. Danny glared and then swung his weapon, snapping Fouquet's wand in half and leaving her fainted from the fright.

Guiche gave a sigh of relief. "If she ever comes back again, we kill her." Danny said looking away. "But… you're right… I don't like being a killer." Danny said in a warmer voice. Then his head shoot up when he heard the horn that announced that the ship was leaving.

"Oh no. We missed our ship." Guiche said in shock.

Danny's eyes widened with understanding. "Only five people knew about our mission. Those in our group and the princess herself. But Fouquet was only stalling us until the ship left." Danny said slowly.

Guiche came to the same realization. "The Viscount has betrayed Tristan is kidnapping Louise, but why?"

"There could be only one reason." Danny clenched his teeth, but he could trust Guiche. "Because she isn't elementless, she is a void mage." Danny said.

"A… a void mage… you got to be kidding me." Guiche said wide eyed.

"I'm the proof." Danny said holding up the runes. "Mr. Colbert said that these runes belong to Windalfr, one of the four legendary familiars of the Founder. And that only the familiar of a void mage could have them."

"So… what do we do now? Whether or not Louise really is the void mage, we need a plan." Guiche said. "We can take the next boat, but how are we going to find them when we get there? Louise was very strict about not letting anyone else know about the exact location of Prince Wales."

"I… I don't know." Danny said sadly. Then he noticed his runes were glowing again. He brought up his right hand and looked down at the markings.

"Wha… what's going on?" Guiche said as the earth beneath his feet began to move. "Is it another golem?" He asked.

"No… it's your familiar." Danny said as the earth broke and the giant more popped through.

"Oh my Verdandi you came all the way here for me?" Guiche said hugging the giant mole. Then he looked at Danny with a smile. "Looks like we have our way to find Louise now."

* * *

**Why is this so popular? It has gone up to my most viewed and favorited story after just a few days. Is there just no competition or something? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny and Guiche had gotten off the ship to Albion, and were following Verdandi to the Princesses ring and in turn to Louise. Danny had to run alongside Guiche on a horse with the giant mole on his back giving instructions on what to do and carrying his own Halberd.

"Next time you carry Verdandi." Danny muttered and he tried to reposition the mole on his back.

'We are almost to the pretty rock.' Verdandi said in Danny's ear.

"Verdandi says we are almost there." Danny gave the message to Guiche. They had been moving across an open field for the last half hour and Danny was starting to worry about Verdandi's abilities after all.

They got over what Danny hoped was the final hill to find a church right in front of them. "It is a good thing that my Verdandi never forgets the smell of a gem." Guiche said proudly.

"We'll have to give the 'thank you' presents later, right now we are on a rescue mission." Danny said.

Danny put down the oversized mole and straightened his back. "You really do have unusual strength. Must come from your familiar contract. Who knows what kind of powers a familiar of a void mage would have." Guiche said as he noticed his friend was still not tired after carrying the mole the entire way will keeping up with a horse.

"I'm going in." Danny said dashing full speed at the door leaving the startled noble behind. Danny reached the door in seconds and pushed it open violently. "Louise!" He cried out as he saw Louise in a white veil in front of an altar with Viscount Wardes.

Louise turned around throwing away the veil and shouted. "Danny!"

"Imposable." Wardes said seeing Louise break out of the trance that she had been placed under.

"Guards seize him." Prince Wales ordered and a bunch of armored guards advanced on Danny.

"No Prince you don't understand." Louise was trying to explain the situation to the Prince but Wardes pushed her out of the way.

"Move aside!" Wardes shouted showing his true colors. Then he drove his sword into the Prince's chest.

The Prince's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Damn you, Reconquista." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Prince Wales!" Louise showed moving to his side.

The Prince removed a ring from his finger and gave it to Louise. "Give… this to… Henrietta… and tell her… I'm sor…" He died before he could finish that sentience.

"No…" Louise said breaking down into tears.

"Come here you!" Wardes said reaching out his arm to grab Louise. Quick as lightning Danny was on him. He grabbed Wardes and threw him across the room. "Wha… you think you can bet me? I already defeated you once!" He cast a spell and lightning flew at Danny who stood his ground in front of Louise. Danny lifted his Halberd and the lightning dispersed. "What, impossible."

"I only lost our first fight on purpose. My weapon has a ward cast by a square class mage on it. Your magic can't touch it." Danny said and then let the weapon drop head first into the ground. There was a deafening crash and it split the stone. "It also weight about as much as that Griffin you were so proud of." A smile appeared on Danny's face as everyone looked at him in shock.

"But then… you can't possibly be that strong. Windalfr has no such power!" Wardes shouted sending more lightning that couldn't get past the Halberd. Wardes was blinded by rage. "If I can't have her then no one can!" He drove his sword into the ground and the church burst into flames.

Louise screamed as the flames grow. There was no way they could get out of there alive. She grabbed onto Danny's sleeve and found that it felt cold to the touch. She looked up to see an icy blue glow emanating from her familiar. The flames seemed to flee from his presents.

"Louise…" Danny said softly. His master looked up at him. "I told you that I was trained to control raw power back home, but I never told you why. I have a power that once threatened to overwhelm and kill me." Danny said slowly as his glowing blue hand. "Let me show you my power!" The blue light pulsated from Danny and froze the entire room. Every surface was covered in ice.

Louise stared in amazement at the beautiful scene of the frozen church before she realized. "Wardes has gotten way!" She said in a panic. "He has the letters. We failed the Princess." Louise was on the brink of tears again.

Danny turned to her and pulled her into his chest. "The only thing that is important is that you're safe?" Danny looked down at the pink haired girl and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Um…" Danny and Louise both looked up to see Guiche as well as what remand of the Albion knights looking on at the frozen room. "You have been in here for less than a minute. What the hell happened?" Guiche said in confusion.

"Prince is dead, bad guy got away with the letters, and engagement is probably canceled." Danny gave the brief summery.

"So we failed?" Guiche asked.

"Yep." Danny said with a small shrug.

"Well shit." Guiche replied.

* * *

A few hours later they were on board a returning ship to Tristan. "We failed the Princess." Louise said sadly.

"It couldn't be helped. We had no way of knowing that Wardes was a traitor." Danny said trying to cheer up his master. "Don't worry. Whatever comes of this, we will face it together." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"So… you aren't going to leave?" Louise asked.

Danny smiled. "I thought that you would ask me to leave, once you married Wardes." He admitted. "I told you. I will be here for you as long as you want me to be."

"Danny…" she said with her own sad smile before straightening up. "Will that should be a give. You are my familiar after all."

"Of course, Princess." Danny said also going back to his old manner.

"And how come you never told me that you could do ice magic?" Louise said angrily.

"Two reasons. I never needed to. And… I don't like it about myself." Danny said looking out the window. "In the world I come from there are no mages and having power like mine means that you are a freak. Even though I used it to help everyone and protect those I loved and my country like you are trying to do… they rejected me for it." Danny looked back at Louise who looked shocked. "My own mother and father tried to kill me for having this power. The power of a spirit of ice."

"You're… you're a spirit?" Louise said in surprise.

"Only a half spirit. I'm still half human." Danny admitted. "Please understand Louise, I lost everything because of this power. I didn't tell you at first… because I thought you would abandon me to." Danny said looking away. "Louise… there is something you should know, since it seems the people who are after you already know it." Danny said thinking about how Fouquet and Wardes had called him Windalfr. "You do have an element affinity. You have void magic."

"What… that can't be. I can't even do ordinary magic." Louise said looking away.

"That is the reason way you can't do ordinary magic, Louise. I told you that your magic is different and that is way I showed you how to use it as if you were a spirit." Danny said to his master. "Louise, the spirit of void, doesn't really have that bad of a ring to it, but would be a giant sign over your head saying powerful tool here." Danny said with a smile before getting more serious. "People will treat you like a tool when news of your power gets out." 'Or worse, a freak.'

"Will… will you stay with me and protect me?" Louise asked.

"I will until you ask me to leave you, my Princess." Danny said going down on one knee before Louise causing her to blush.

"Then you have to keep teaching me to use my own magic. I will continue to use it to help Princess Henrietta and Tristan." Louise said proudly though her embarrassment showed.

Danny chuckled. "Just remember to keep the true nature of your magic a secret. And you might want to keep mine on the down low as well. Just because I will protect you if a whole army shows up on our doorstep doesn't mean I want it to happen."

Danny smiled with mixed feelings for everything. They failed the mission, but Louise was no longer bound to marry that stuck up prick, Wardes. Louise still wanted him to be by her side, but she would continue to fight for her country, a country that Danny believed would one day turn on her, like his did on him. He had told her that he was a half spirit, but he didn't say the true extent of his power.

'This was still a lot more than a baby step.' Danny thought smiling at the girl as she was starting to created and reabsorb the magic bolts this time Danny showing her how to do it with his own ice. One of the bolts accidentally went off and knocked Danny against the wall.

Louise panicked but Danny just laughed remembering his early attempts with his ice powers. She was in so many ways just like him, only more innocent and less experienced. 'I will make sure you never have to go through the hardships I went through, my Princess. At least, not alone.'

* * *

**This is a short chapter, because most of what happened was on Louise's side of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"I see." Lord Osmond said as Louise finished giving her report on what happened on their mission to Albion. "You went through a terrible ordeal Ms. Vallière. To have a loved one betray you and watch Prince Wales die right in front of you." He said shaking his head. "Perhaps you should take some time off yourself. Even Mr. Colbert is going on an expedition starting today."

"Thank you sir." Louise said sadly. "But Danny told me about the void." Louise said looking down.

"Oh, so your familiar figured it out. He is rather clever." Lord Osmond said with a small smile. "We found out about it after you summoned him. His runes are those of a legendary familiar, Windalfr. This familiar was said to have the ability to freely communicate with and control magical creatures. Danny is the proof that you are indeed a void mage." Lord Osmond then looked sternly at the girl. "This information must not get out. You do realize that, right?"

"Danny thinks that it is too late. Fouquet already knew and he thinks that Wardes also knew." Louise said sadly. "That's way he told me, so that I would know why they are after me."

"That is unfortunate. But we can still hope that it will not become common knowledge." Osmond said looking out the window and down to the stables where Danny was feeding the Griffin that was left behind by the traitor Wardes. "I assume you understand what void magic means in the church. It is the power of the god himself. For any one person to hold it would more than likely be seen as blasphemy by a majority of the people. Not that anyone will find out without doing research on your familiar. The spells of the void mage have been lost to time since no void mage has appeared in the last thousand years."

"So even though I now know my affinity I still will never be able to cast a spell." Louise said a little depressed. She had spoken about it with her head master in hopes that he could give her a book of void magic.

"That is probably for the best. Those I hear that your familiar has been teaching you another way to use your magic, without the use of a wand or incantations." Osmond said curiously. "I don't suppose you could show an old man your new tricks?"

Louise smiled slightly and raised her hands. Her magic poured into them and she formed the orbs made out of pure magical energy. Louise was giddy from how it felt to call on her magic. She was amaze at how much easier it was and less tiring than when she had first started training with Danny.

"So this is the magic you have been hiding for all of these years." Osmond said scratching his beard. "I am looking at a legend in the makings. Thank you for sharing. You may go now, Ms. Vallière."

* * *

'So my last ride won't be coming back?' The Griffin asked Danny.

"Afraid not. He betrayed his country and won't be coming back." Danny said throwing the Griffin some of the guts from the kitchen. "You seem to be taking this pretty well."

'I have had many riders. Young cubs with hope in their eyes. Battle never smiles upon them. But I have managed to survive when even my riders have not.' The Griffin said. 'I have learned not to get attached.'

"Must have been hard for you. Do you have a name?" Danny asked the Griffin.

'Some call me, Enphid. That name will do, I suppose.' Enphid said stretching his wings. 'So, who will be my new rider this time, ice spirit?' Enphid asked Danny.

"I don't know. More than likely the palace will send someone to take you back and they will decide then." Danny said rubbing Enphid below the beak. "Until then you can stay here, or leave and make your way for freedom if you want."

'Freedom would mean I have to hunt for myself. Too much work. I prefer just going into battle now and again to having to spend all day everyday searching for food.' Enphid said curling up into a ball. 'Besides, I would have to find a new flock and fight for a place in it. This life I have is good enough.'

"Here here." Danny said before walking away. Danny saw Louise walking out of the main building. "How did it go?" Danny asked her.

"He said that the spells that a void mage could use were lost to time." Louise said with a sigh. "He also told me to take some time off from thinking about all this."

"Easy to say, but we don't exactly have anything to do." Danny said putting his hands behind his head and following his master back towards her room. And he was right, they had already done all the chores and homework for the rest of the summer break, and they didn't have anywhere to go. They could visit the fairy tavern back in town but Louise was not very warm to the idea.

She also didn't want to visit her family. Danny didn't know why, but he could respect that she might not want to go to her family after they had set her up with a fiancé that had tried to kill her. Danny was questioning who close her family was, since he was yet to see any letters from most of them. Louise sent a few to one of her sisters and got some in return, but never anything from her parents.

But before they got to the dorm rooms Mr. Colbert came running out of the lab and spotted them. "Danny, just the man I was looking for, I just got word on the rumored location of the legendary dragon that fell to the earth all those years ago." Mr. Colbert said with a broad grin on his face. "It turns out that the maid, Siesta, is a descendant of the man who was riding that dragon."

"Really?" Danny said with a little interest. "It's a small worlds after all." Danny joked. "What do you say Princess? Up for a treasure hunt?" Danny asked Louise.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Louise said a little taken aback.

"We were told to do something to take our minds of things. Searching for this dragon might be fun." Danny said with a smile.

Louise grumbled under her breath. 'You just want to go with that milk cow of a maid.' "Fine." She said out loud. She stormed off to her room as Danny went to help Mr. Colbert pack. "How can he going around acting like nothing happened." She said pushing her head into her pillow. "Even after he… he kissed me." Louise continued her confused rant in the privacy of her own room.

* * *

"Ms. Vallière seems upset about something." Mr. Colbert said as they started to pack some excavation equipment.

"We failed our last mission for the princess. The man who was supposed to be her fiancé betrayed us and killed Prince Wales right in front of her." Danny said sadly. "On top of that Reconquista, the group that was pulling the strings, knows that Louise is a void mage and tried to brainwash her."

"That is troubling indeed." Mr. Colbert said with a grim face.

"When she asked Lord Osmond if he had any books on void magic he said that it was lost to time." Danny finished with a sigh. "I hope this little trip will help her get away from it all." Danny then took a deep breath and finally noticed the smell. "That… that smell."

"Oh yes, the blood of the legendary dragon does have a very distinct smell doesn't it." Colbert said with a grin as he pulled out the flask.

"I know that smell. It's mostly a hydrocarbon compound, with a metal reactant and a buffer right?" Danny asked looking at Mr. Colbert how was shocked but nodded. "This is gasoline; in my home world we used in high-pressure combustion reactions as a form of fuel." Danny said looking at the stuff. "You said that this came out of a dragon?" Danny asked curiously.

Just then Siesta came in. "Mr. Colbert, I'm ready to…" She started but then spotted Danny. "Oh Danny." She said blushing. "I'm… I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. I heard about the love potion and…"

"What love potion." Mr. Colbert said startling the girl even more.

"It's alright. No harm done." Danny said signaling to not talk about the love potion. "Mr. Colbert says that your ancestor was the one riding the legendary dragon." Danny said trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had finished packing up the equipment. Louise came down also prepared for the journey with some spare clothes. They only had three horses and each was weighed down with equipment as well as their rides so Danny had to jog along beside them carrying his heavy Halberd. He didn't want to go around unprepared anymore now that he knew that there were people after Louise. 'I suppose I am fighting for my life again, but it's still better than it was back home.' Danny thought looking up at his master.

It was a few hours ride to Siesta's home. Danny had to turn down an offer to share a horse with her. Louise looked really mad at him when Siesta had offered.

They all turned down meeting Siesta's familiar since Mr. Colbert was rather eager to find the dragon. Siesta led them to a tunnel behind the family farm.

It was a long and rather dark tunnel but Mr. Colbert had the commonsense to bring some torches. But the uneven ground lead to a lot of tripping and falling. "You ok there?" Danny asked Louise as he caught her before she fell for the tenth time.

"Ye… yeah." Louise said out of embarrassment. "How come you aren't falling over all the time?"

"Practice, lots and lots of practice." Danny said think back. The truth was he was using his own ghost energy as a form of sonar, sending out waves and seeing how they bounced back. It was a useful trick for detecting attackers.

"Are we almost there?" Mr. Colbert asked Siesta.

"We should be. But I don't know. No one comes back her because of all the cave trolls." Siesta said a little nonchalantly. Louise and Mr. Colbert didn't like the comment.

Danny paused and held out a hand to stop the others. He looked at the walls ahead of them. The uneven surfaces had more of a pattern to them. Invisible to anyone, even in the light of a torch, but plan as day to Danny's sonar. Danny could detect three of the cave trolls ahead of the group. Monsters creatures that were around fourteen feet tall and had oily grayish green skin. Each wore an equally grayish green skin that Danny thought might have been the skin of one of their own kind.

"Three trolls up front. Two on the left wall at eleven and eleven fifteen and one on the right wall and one thirty." Danny said to the group giving the bearings of the enemy. Louise and Siesta seemed to be freaking out but Mr. Colbert was almost as calm as Danny.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Colbert asked Danny who nodded. "Then we should take them out quickly." Mr. Colbert raised his staff. He whispered an incantation and the stalactites fell from the ceiling about the creatures knocking them down and injuring them. Danny dashed in and hit them all on the head with the flat side of his Halberd to make sure that they would all be knocked out.

"Let's hope that will be the last of them." Danny said as he returned to the group.

"Danny that was amazing. I couldn't even see anything." Siesta said in admiration of the ghost boy. She then slipped on the wet ground and fell on top of him.

Louise stood there in shocked silence as her familiar struggled to breath underneath the maid's chest. "Wha…" She finally started to stammer. "Wha… wha… what do you think you're doing!" She finally shouted forming a magic bolt in her hand that blew the two of them apart.

Siesta was a bit slower to get back up than Danny, who had gotten used to having explosions happen around him long before he even became Louise's familiar. The echoes from the explosion reverberated through the tunnels.

"Ms. Vallière what have you done?" Mr. Colbert said in a panic. "Now all the trolls know where we are." Through all the connecting tunnels they could hear the sounds of large creatures moving quickly towards them.

"Move quickly." Danny said beginning to move along the main path. Louise was right behind him followed by Siesta and Mr. Colbert taking up the rear. As they went Danny had to bat the trolls to the side. They were coming up toward the end of the tunnel and it was starting to get brighter. "We're almost there." Danny said with a smile, but then they came into the final massive chamber before exiting the tunnels.

The group stopped in their tracks. The room held no fewer than sixty of the trolls climbing all over the walls and smashing the stalagmites that they used as clubs. Siesta screamed at the sight of all the hideous creatures and the thing gave off grunts that could be mistaken for laughter.

Danny's group backed up into a corner. Danny was standing in front of them with his Halberd raised will both Mr. Colbert and Louise were preparing their magic.

"Now… now… there is no need… for all that." A gruff disgusting voice carried through the room as another troll came in through a side passage. "I would rather… us… not have to have a bloody battle… with your group." The troll was rasping heavily. He was at least thirty feet tall and was four times wider than the other trolls. He had several chins and his fingers were covered in necklaces that he was using like rings.

"If that is so, then just let us pass." Danny said holding up his right hand. But the runes didn't glow.

The lead troll gave a bellowing laugh. "We are not bound… by your Brimir Lord." It said as it raised one hand pointing at Danny. "Your powers as Windalfr… will not aid you here, Neo Pariahs."

Danny was a little shocked that they knew about him. Not just the fact that he was Windalfr, what that he was also Danny Phantom. He dipped his head as anger filled him. He hated being compared to Pariahs. "You have some serious balls if you know who I am, and you call me that to my face." Danny said raising the Halberd a little higher daring any of them to attack him.

"We do not fear you." The lead troll said. "We are here because… you are the one that killed… our god."

Danny's party looked at him in shock. "You're going to have to be more specific. I've killed a lot of people that called themselves gods. Did you worship Undergrowth?" Danny asked in a bored tone.

"You murdered him in… his own domain." The troll said clenching his fist.

"Fright Knight?" Danny tried again.

"We know… you still carry… his ring." The troll pointed an accusing finger at Danny.

"Oh Pariahs Dark." Danny said pulling the Ring of Rage out of a pocket. The trolls went berserk at the sight of the ring.

"The Ring of Rage." The leader said reaching out a hand. "Give it to us… and you my pass… alive."

Danny looked down at the ring. "You do know it is worthless without the Crown of Fire don't you?" Danny said walking forward with the ring outstretched in his hand. The large troll reaching out to grab it.

Danny swung out his Halberd and cleaved the troll in half. The other trolls screamed and backed away as the blood spattered on them. Danny Halberd was still raised against any who were foolish enough to attack. "Leave now or you will die as well." From behind him Danny's friends couldn't see his blazing green eyes, but all the trolls were paralyzed with fear of those eyes. "Leave!" Even without the power of Windalfr the trolls scattered at Danny's command.

Danny turned to his friends. "Let's go before they regain their confidence." Danny said with a miserable smile. He swung his Halberd fast and the blood slide off to splatter on the ground.

* * *

They walked out into the open air and had to shield their eyes from the sudden light. They were then in a dense forest. It was amazing. The cave had been the only way in or out of the enclosure other then the sky, so the forest was next to untouched.

"Danny, what was all that about?" Louise asked.

Danny looked over at the group. "I don't know how they found out that I was the one that took down Pariahs Dark." Danny said scratching the back of his head. "Back in my world there was an evil spirit called Pariahs Dark. He was the tyrant king of spirits were I came from and he kind of tried to take over the world so I offed him." Danny looked down at the ring. "Hard to believe it has only been about three year."

"You defeated a spirit?" Mr. Colbert asked in amazement.

"I have fought a lot of spirits in order to stay alive. I would rather not think about it." Danny said sadly. "If this ring wasn't so dangerous, then I would have chunked it a long time ago or destroyed it." Danny shook his head. "Can we not talk about it? They aren't nice memories." He started to move away from the cave. "Let's find the legendary dragon and call it a day."

They all continued along following Siesta this time how was holding a map of the area. "Sorry." Danny said to Louise who had been watching him closely since they left the cave.

"About what?" Louise said in surprise.

"This was supposed to be a vacation away from all the worrying. And now we have cave trolls and the skeletons in my closet coming out at us." Danny said apologetically.

Louise shook her head. "You were only trying your best. It isn't your fault we ran into the cave trolls. But why were you so angry?" Louise asked.

Danny looked at her and sighed. "Because people kept comparing me to Pariahs. I just wanted to help people. And they all acted like I was some kind of power hungry monster." Danny looked down at his master. "I respect your decision to help your country Louise. Just don't expect them to always be grateful."

"I… I see." Louise said and they continued in relative silence until they came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a wooden shed that had reeds growing all over it. "Is this it?" Louise asked looking around.

"Yes, this is where my family kept the 'Robe of the Dragon'." Siesta said.

Mr. Colbert examined the lock on the door to determine what magic would be needed.

Louise looked around until the saw a large stone with carvings all over it. "What's this?"

Danny walked up behind her and took a look. "I don't know, I never learned how to read Japanese." Danny admitted.

"Japanese?" Siesta and Louise asked.

"It's a language back in my home world. But it was from the country on the other side of the planet. I never learned how to read it." Danny said with a shrug.

"So… my great grandfather really was from another world, just like Danny." Siesta said with wide eyes.

"He even came from the same world by the looks of it. And I have my guesses about the dragon." Danny said they are heard a crash and Mr. Colbert managed to get the door open. They looked in. "The legendary dragon… a world war two fighter plane from Japan, the Zero model."

* * *

It took a whole week to get the Zero back to the school. "This is great." Danny said clapping Mr. Colbert on the back. Students gathered around to see what the teacher had discovered. "Now we don't have to start all our inventing from scratch. The plane has a battery, a radio, combustion engine, complex gear systems." Danny listed all the parts of the plane that would have wide uses. Sure it was an out of date model, but it was still far better than working from scratch.

Louise came up behind them trying to get a better idea about what they were talking about. "Yes and I was starting to wonder if it couldn't be used to go to your world Danny." Mr. Colbert said happily. Louise's heart sank. "You see, in the legend there were two dragons that were flying towards a solar eclipse. One disappeared and the other fell to the earth. If this is the one that fell, then the other might have made it back to your world. The key must have been the solar eclipse. And there is another solar eclipse in just three days."

Louise backed away and then ran off before either Danny or Mr. Colbert realized she was there. "That's great." She could still hear Danny say. But she'd gone too far away to hear the rest. "If the portal is triggered by an event like that then we might be able to get some interesting data about the nature of the moons here." Danny finished.

"I was thinking the same thing. We could load up the Zero with all the equipment we have for detecting magical and electromagnetic disturbances. Opportunities like this don't come every day." Mr. Colbert said excitedly.

Louise stumped of to the middle of the entrance. 'He said he wouldn't leave me.' She thought on the brink of tears when Guiche came up on his horse.

"Louise we have a huge problem." Guiche started.

"Oh shut up will you." Louise said. She never took Guiche seriously and didn't understand why Danny had faith in him.

"No, I just hear about it in the village." Guiche said urgently not bothering to get off his horse.

"Oh fine, what did you hear about this time then. Another girl?" Louise accused.

"Albion has changed its name to the New State of Reconquista and has declared war on Tristan!" Guiche shouted. Louise looked at Guiche with wide eyes. "Albion will be close enough to attack in three days, during the solar eclipse."

'There's going to be a war.' The thought scared her. 'And Danny won't be there to protect me.' She then shook the weakness out of her head. 'I am stronger now than I was when he first got here. I don't need him to protect me anymore.' A determination came into her step. 'I will help the Princess.'

* * *

**Don't know why I did any of this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny head spent the entirety of two days in the lab designing and testing new equipment meant to observe any phenomenon that accord during the two mooned solar eclipse. So he had no idea that Louise had left to go and joined the Princess's fighters at the palace.

But on the eve before the solar eclipse Danny stumbled into Louise's room exhausted. "Hey I'm back." He said but the room was empty. "I wonder were Louise is." He said dropping down onto his straw bed. "I haven't seen her since I started working on the Zero." He wondered out loud with a rather large yawn. He hadn't slept in the past two days.

He just rolled over and fell asleep. He didn't see the note on the table that read. 'Danny you're fired. Go wherever you like. Louise.'

* * *

"I will do whatever I can to help you, Your Highness." Louise said down on one knee in front of Princess Henrietta.

"Oh thank you, Louise François." The Princess said hugging her childhood friend. "It fills me with courage to know you will be right there beside me." The Princess broke the hug and looked at her friend. "But where is your familiar? He usually follows you everywhere." The Princess asked looking around.

"Danny… Danny is leaving." Louise said looking away. "He is going back to the world that I summoned him from." Louise looked back at the Princess. "But don't worry. I can still protect you."

"Oh Louise." Henrietta said before hugging her friend again.

'I am ready to die for you, Princess.' Louise thought.

* * *

Danny was outside the following morning doing one quick check of the Zero to make sure that it was ready to fly. They had removed all the weapons and replaced them with instruments to measure wind changes and atmospheric pressures. Mr. Colbert added some devises that would help determine the elements of magic and how rapidly they moved, though unfortunately think that would keep track of the order.

Danny was starting to wonder where everyone was. It seemed like almost the entire school was gone. "Danny?" He heard someone asked as if they were surprised to see him. He turned and saw Montmorency as well as Kirche and Tabitha. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Louise and Guiche." Montmorency asked.

"I wish I knew where they were. I haven't seen them in more than two days. Where is everybody?" Danny asked back.

The girls were in shock. "You mean you don't know?" Kirche said in surprise. "That explains why you're so calm but… how could he not know."

"Know what?" Danny asked starting to get a bad feeling.

"War." Tabitha said simply. Danny's eyes widened as he was told that Louise and Guiche had both joined the Princess's guard.

"The Albion's War ships will be hitting the Tristan coast soon." Kirche said. "We were going to try to get out before things got too bad." She said with a shrug. "I guess Louise didn't think you should get involved either."

"That idiot!" Danny shouted and dashed off. He didn't have time for horses and the Zero was weighed down with all that equipment and you could use a weapon inside it anyways. "Enphid!" He cried out as he got to the stables were the Griffin was still resting.

'What is it, ice spirit?" The Griffin asked with a yawn.

"Enphid, I'm going to war." Danny said with a serious expression.

* * *

The battle was not going in Tristan's favor. With out there leader the Griffins' Squad was destroyed by the superior power of the Albion's Wyvern Knights. "We mustn't pull back!" Princess Henrietta cried out holding up her staff. "We must press on for the future and honor of Tristan!"

"Princess!" Louise shouted as one of the dragons tried to attack the Princess. Louise positioned her horse between the Princess and the dragon's fire ball and raised her own wand. Just as Danny had taught her she formed a shield out of her magical energy that blocked the oncoming attack.

"Louise." Princess Henrietta said gratefully to her friend. But the Wyvern Knight had not given up. The fire dragon threw itself against the shield trying to tear it down. Louise might have been able to create the shield but it was very taxing on her to maintain it. "Louise!" The Princess shouted this time with worry.

Louise looked up and saw the cracks starting to form in her shield. There was nothing she could do. Just as the solar eclipse started she closed her eyes sure that it would be the end. 'At least Danny will get to go home.'

"Louise!" A different voice shouted this time. Out of the sky came a pitch black Halberd which went straight through both dragon and its rider before hitting the ground and splitting the earth. There was massive crash that threw up dust everywhere. The entire battlefield seemed to pause as down from the sky came an enormous Griffin, larger than the others with the banner of the Tristan Griffins' Squad on its chest. It lighted down next to the weapon that had fallen from the sky and the rider reached out one hand to reclaim it.

Louise's shield dropped and she stared in amazement as her familiar once again took to the sky on Wardes's old Griffin. The Griffin had no ability to attack on its own and all of Danny's attacks were relatively short ranged. But they were by far faster than the sluggish fire dragons and Danny could deflect any attacks with his Halberd.

* * *

Cheers erupted from the Tristan soldiers as Danny and Enphid single handedly pushed back Albion's invincible Wyvern Knights. 'I can't keep this up forever, Rider.' Enphid said to Danny as they took out there twelfth Wyvern Knight. 'I may be able to out fly these cubs now, but I can't if I am too tired to fly.' They had to fly over half of Tristan and Enphid was starting to feel the effects of the journey.

"Then we should probably take out that battleship of theirs." Danny said looking large flouting ship in the middle of the sky.

* * *

Down on the ground a few Albion soldiers had made it up the hill to the Princess's guard. Louise looked down in shock having forgotten about everything else at the sight of her familiar, she was unprepared when she suddenly found herself under attack.

A wave of flower petals blinded the attacking knight and made him stagger back to the side of the hill before he regained his footing. Guiche stood by with his rose wand raised. "Turn to oil." He commanded the flower petals and the attacking knights on the side of the hill slide down the now slippery slope. "Do not drop you guard, Louise!" Guiche called out to the pink haired noble.

"Guiche!" A call came from behind them. Guiche turned to see Montmorency as well as Kirche and Tabitha on the back of Sylphid going towards them.

"Montmorency!" He cried back completely forgetting his surroundings. "Oh my Montmorency to think you would follow me even to a…"

"Guiche look out!" Montmorency shouted cutting the lover boy off. Guiche turned his head to find a magic knight covered in oil reciting an incantation. Guiche's eyes widened and he started to stumble to try and get out of the way, when a bolt of magic took the knight down for the count.

Guiche looked over at Louise. "Don't lower your guard, huh?" She said in a cocky manner.

"Um… Oops?" Guiche said guiltily.

The Dragon lighted down and the girls started to help keep back the attackers. Kirche and Tabitha combining their wind and fire attacks to blast back any who got to close and Guiche and Montmorency working together to turn the terrain into a swamp making it imposable for the enemy to move through.

* * *

Danny had gotten closer to the battleship but they were cut off by a blast of lightning coming from above them. Danny looked up to see Wardes riding a different type of dragon then the others had been. "Wardes." Danny sneered. Another blast of lightning came down from the sky and Danny had to bring up his Halberd to block the oncoming attack.

'My wings are starting to feel heavy, Rider. We need to finish this quick.' Enphid said angered by the sight of his old rider on a different mount.

"Alright, let's go!" Danny shouted. The runes on his hand burning brightly. Danny and Enphid rose as fast as they could towards the traitor Lord and Danny was prepared to cut him a new one once they got close enough.

But the new dragon was a lot faster than the old ones, and its rider was more experienced. Enphid had to dodge out of the way of a wind tunnel that was aimed at his chest were Danny could not protect them.

Again and again Wardes aimed an attack that their bottom and each time Enphid had to dodge. "You think you can beat me and my wind dragon with that old Griffin, Windalfr?" Wardes taunted. Wardes managed to get Enphid's right hind leg throwing him about and making him lose momentum. "I got you!" Wardes shouted.

A blast of energy hit the wind dragon which fell hard from the impact. Danny looked up to see Louise on the back of Illococoo. "That's for trying to force me to marry you, you piece of filth!" Louise shouted at the falling Wardes.

Louise then stood up on the back of the dragon and tried to jump down to Danny. Danny panicked but quickly maneuvered Enphid to catch the falling girl. "Louise, don't be so reckless!" Danny chastised the girl in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you would be going into battle!? You could have been killed!"

Louise looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were leaving. I thought you would go back to your own world." She said and then lightly hit Danny. "You idiot… you idiot."

"Louise… I was never going to leave." Danny said finally understanding what was going on. "I told you that I would stay by your side until you told me to leave."

"But… I fired you." Louise said looking down.

"What!? When did that happened?" Danny said in surprise before laughing. "Guess this means I don't have to do your chores for now on." Danny laughed. Louise started to get angry about Danny's laughing at her. But they were interrupted when a bolt of lightning shot up from below them. Wardes rose back up to meet them with his dragon reawakened.

Danny pulled her in as Enphid did a barrel roll to avoid another shot. "It doesn't matter anymore. I will protect you." Danny said confidently wisps of green energy flowing off of him. As he swung his Halberd, releasing a wave of green energy that cut though Wardes's winds.

"Danny?" Louise asked in a mystified voice then as she looked at him she felt herself slipping away. 'Wake up Louise, descendant of the void.' A deep voice seemed to speak to her from a far off place. Louise stood up on the back of the Griffin and started to chant.

Danny looked up at her in surprise. "Louise what are you…" but the question dead as he saw the look in her eye. Danny only broke his eye contact when a bolt of lightning nearly hit them.

'Pay attention, Rider!' Enphid screamed. 'And get that girl to sit down! I can't dodge will she is standing like that!'

"Don't worry about dodge." Danny told the Griffin as he raised one hand. A sphere of bright green energy surrounded the group and Wardes lightning had no effect on it at all.

'You couldn't have done that earlier?' Enphid was bitter about having to dodge all that time for nothing.

"What is this Windalfr?" Wardes said angrily. But Danny didn't have time to answer. Louise had finished her incantation and her wand had light up the sky in a pulsating light. Wardes was destroyed on the spot. The pulses continued until they reached the enemy flag ship which was also consumed. Once the light was gone, there was nothing left of the Albion forces.

Louise collapsed back into Danny's open arms. Danny was amazed and Louise's display of power. It was as powerful as his own ghostly wail, if not even more powerful.

* * *

"Little Louise did all that?" Kirche said standing alongside Tabitha at the edge of the forest were they had drove back the Albion forces. Kirche couldn't believe that the girl that she had taunted for so long had such power.

Out of the forest stumbled Cromwell, the leader of the Albion troops. "If I can just return to the mainland." He was coughing.

Guiche walked out and struck the guy on the back of the head with a log hard enough to crack the log. "Huh, the way Danny always does it made me think it would feel more satisfying." The blond nobleman said tossing the log to the side. "Well the guy looks important anyways."

"Guiche… that was the King of Albion." Montmorency said in a disbelieving tone behind him.

Guiche blinked for a second before those words register with him. "Of... of course it is my darling, did you not expect your knight to defeat the enemy general?" He laughed slightly. Everyone around felt a little embarrassed about his actions. 'I can't believe I accidentally just poached the leader. A true victory for the books.'

* * *

"Wha… what happened?" Louise said starting to come around after the last attack.

"Congratulations Princess." Danny said sarcastically. "You just exposed your magical prose in the middle of a battlefield in front of hundreds." Louise sat up and saw the destruction that her power had caused. "I think we won the battle. Time to go home and celebrate with pancakes."

'You are a strange rider.' Enphid said looking down at the two from his relaxed position on the charred earthen ground. 'But you will keep things interesting.'

"Danny… why did you come for me. I thought you were going home back to your world in the Zero." Louise asked him.

Danny looked down. "No I wasn't, we were only going to observe the portal because of science." Danny said puffing out his chest. Then he remembered that they had just missed the eclipse. "And now we will have to wait until the next eclipse to get the data. Oh well." Danny said with a shrug.

"So… You aren't leaving?" Louise asked.

"Wasn't planning on it. But now that I'm fired…" Danny's joke was cut off when Louise kissed him on the lips. Danny was caught off guard but he felt happiness overwhelm him.

Louise leaned back and said. "There, now our contract has been renewed."

Danny laughed. "Freedom was fun will it lasted." Louise got angry again at him laughing at her and pushed him over. And they quickly went back to how it would have been if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Three days later they began to present the metals of honor and titles to those who helped in the battle. Guiche wouldn't stop bragging about how he was the one that took down the enemy leader until Montmorency shut him up by stumping on his foot.

"And to the familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, Danny de Phantom." Princess Henrietta said leaving Danny confused as to where she had heard the name. "You are to be named the new Captain of the Griffins' Squad."

"Um… Your Majesty… isn't that the Squad that was wiped out in the last battle." Danny asked questioningly as Henrietta tried to keep a smile. "…" Danny head fell. 'I guess I am still not a noble then.'

"Danny it is an honor for a peasant to be named the leader of the Griffins' Squad." Louise hissed at her familiar.

"Of course I am the leader if I am the only one in it." Danny mumbled but he did accept the position. He walked over and stood beside Guiche, who was trying not to put weight on his right leg.

"They didn't knight you yet, but it is a start." Guiche said smiling at his friend.

"Apparently taking out an entire squad of supposedly invincible knights single handedly doesn't cut it." Danny said back with a shrug before smiling back. "You really should try to practice being humble. I find that it works a lot better."

"I don't know what you are saying. I am the most humble man alive. I know that I could teach you a thing or two about being humble." Guiche said in an exuberate manner and they both had to stop themselves from laughing. "Well then how about this. We were outnumbered and out gunned when you first showed up out there. You pulled our butts out of the fire. Is that humble enough for you?"

"Why on earth didn't you tell me that you and Louise were going off to war?" Danny asked.

"I didn't have the chance. My father is a general, so as soon as he smelt a war coming he jumped into it and dragged me along with him. I don't think he understand what father son bonding is supposed to be like." Guiche joked. "I didn't even know that Louise would be there until I saw her at the fields."

"Well the country's leader was captured so the war is probably over. Kind of dumb to send your most important person into such an insignificant battle, but I guess our army did it to." Danny said with a shrug. "Why was Princess Henrietta there?"

"Moral reasons really. Everyone needs a hero, and to this country that hero is Princess Henrietta. Doesn't matter who was on the battlefield. If we win, it was because of her in the eyes of the people." Guiche said looking at the girl in awe.

"That seems stupid to me." Danny said back. "It puts the weight of the world on her shoulders. Doesn't seem fair."

"You think too much." Guiche said and then walked off the best he could with his injured foot.

"Danny." It was Louise. "The ceremonies are over. Let's go home."

Danny smiled and followed her out of the hall. "Alright, but we are getting those victory pancakes."

"What's a pancake?" Louise asked her familiar.

"Maybe I should have returned to my world." Danny joked.

Thus began the argument that lasted them the whole way back to the school were Danny borrowed the kitchen supplies to make pancakes there by proving to Louise that they were the proper way to celebrate victory in battle and not the giving out of fancy titles and colorful medals.

Lord Osmond looked down at the laughing familiar and his high and might master and chuckle. "Amazing how they could still look so innocent after everything that has happened." The headmaster said thoughtfully as his gaze fell on the blank book on his table, a book that had glowed brightly during the battle. "But now that the world knows about her, what will happen to that young girl?"

There was an explosion as Louise had gotten fed up with her familiar teasing her and resorted to throwing her magic bolts at him to shut him up.

"One way or another, change is on the horizon for all of us." Lord Osmond finally said walking out of the room and leaving the blank book behind.

* * *

"There was no doubt about it, master, that it was a Void mage's magic." A long black haired woman said from the shadows by her master's feet.

The master himself was a tall man with short blue hair and eyes that lacked emotion. "Interesting. The third player has finally joined the game. We must take steps to… test out their power." The man said putting down a wooden carving of a small flat chested girl with long hair in a magic school uniform. "Use the Albion people again. Reconquista has outlived its fun anyways."

"Yes my master." The woman said looking up. From the shadows one could see the glow of the runes on her forehead as she faded away.

"'Of four and four will come to save the world.' But why should I care, when my heart has no hold?" The man joked to himself as reached over a large map of the Halkeginia and flicked over a model of a man that looked like the Pope. "But maybe crushing the hopes of the world will bring me some feeling." Then he picked up one of a young man holding a spear like weapon. "But I do wonder, what secrets the flute blower holds." He then began to laugh to himself. It was an empty sound that carried throughout the castle he was in. "Tears of the world, make my heart feel again!"

* * *

**End of Season 1**

**In just 3 days this story passed all my other stories in every category... that makes me feel like a sad panda.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Come on Danny, hurry hurry!" Louise shouted back at her familiar as she ran towards the parade for her friend's coronation ceremony. Danny smiled as his master ran through the crowd bouncing around like an enthusiastic child.

Danny pulled his heavy weapon close and started to dance through the crowd in order to catch up with Louise. "Come on Louise, you can see Henrietta in person later, why are you so excited to see her go by in a carriage?" Danny asked looking at the smiling. "You're such a kid sometimes."

Louise glared up at her familiar. But the look was short live since the carriage holding Princess Henrietta, who was so soon going to be Queen Henrietta, rounded a corner and headed towards them. There cheers were deafening. Henrietta truly was what gave hope to her people.

"She is going to be an amazing Queen." Louise said hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer. A glowing happiness in her pure and innocent pink eyes.

Danny had a much more solemn look about him as he watched the will be queen pass. "She is become the queen in order to unite the country for an upcoming war. She's leaving herself open to becoming a puppet or she will struggle too hard to do things herself and make mistakes. Like she did when giving us our missions or going out into the battlefield in person." Danny said looking at the same princess. "She isn't ready for this. Her mother should have taken up the crown but is just to grief stricken for the job. Henrietta still blames herself for the letters that opened us up for the war so she will be too easy to drive to rash decisions."

"How… how could you say that?" Louise said visibly distressed by Danny's comment.

Danny didn't even look at his master as he replied. "Louise, I know you were childhood friends and that the people love her, but Tristan almost lost everything in that last battle. She needs to learn that fighting like a noble won't get you anywhere in a war where you are out gunned." Danny didn't notice his master starting to shack with rage. "If she keeps this up, with Tristan's current resource, this country will lose." The war veteran said sadly.

"You… you…" Louise finally got Danny's attention. She was trembling with pent up rage. Power crackled between her fingers. Danny started trying to back away. "You dare insult Pri… Princess Henrietta!" Louise shouted and the bolt of magic formed in her hand. "You Dog!" She smacked Danny in the side of the head with the bolt and the resulting explosion blasted him across out of the rest of the crowd and into the middle to the road.

The crowd scattered and the horse pulling the Princess's carriage hastened towards the palace. "Oh my head." Danny said starting to sit up. Once his eyes regained focus he found that he was in the middle of twelve female soldiers who were all pointing swords at him. "Great..." He laughed sadly to himself.

* * *

Danny was arrested on the spot and taken to the palace dungeons. "Been a while since I have been locked up anywhere." Danny mused to himself. He looked around at the barred windows and door. "This is just too easy." He said reaching up one hand and breaking one of the window bars before walking invisibly out through a wall. He was rather disappointed that no guards came at the sound of him breaking the window. "Security here stinks. No wonder Fouquet managed to break out." The ghost boy muttered to himself as he walked out of the dungeon. There was only one guard and the entrance but he was asleep. Danny dropped his invisibility and shook his head. He kicked the guy's chair out from under him, waking the guy up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh… um… please don't tell my boss." The guard started to beg. "She is just such a bitch and gave me this boring as hell job because I told her that the magic knights should be wasting their time learning to wield spears." The guard complain.

"What? Why on earth did she want them to learn to wield spears?" Danny asked in slight interest.

"She thinks they need to learn to defend themselves whenever they don't have a wand on them." The guard said.

"That's just stupid. Why would they have a spear if they don't have a wand?" Danny said in confusion.

"I know, right." The guard said.

Danny sat round with the guard talking to him about the happenings around the palace. "Well, I got to get going. Maybe I see you around." Danny patted the guard on the shoulder and started walking away shaking his head. "Princess Henrietta, you really need to work on your management skills." Next Danny stopped by the kitchen and asked the cook about what kind of visitors they have been having around the palace of late. The cook gave a length and angry rant about the General and the Cardinal, who pushed the Princess to go through the ceremony of being crowned queen. Danny ended up leaving with a description of the men and an apple.

* * *

Danny was biting down on his apple and figured that he had spent enough time exploring the palace when he spotted Louise.

"Please, there's been a mistake. Just let me speak to her Majesty…" Louise was saying trying to get through the guards to what must have been the throne room and she was pushed back onto the ground. She was getting angry and was starting to pullout her wand when two more soldiers showed up.

Danny was rather surprised that all the soldiers seemed to be female. 'Guess they stopped letting anyone with balls near the queen.' Danny thought. One of the two soldiers who was obviously the subordinate was a little on the tall side and had short blue hair. The superior of the two had short blond hair and was shorter, barely any taller than Louise.

Danny's eyes widened when the blond haired woman pulled an old one shot pistol on Louise. Danny threw up his apple and rushed forward before anyone even knew he was there grabbing the barrel of the gun in his left hand and pulling it so that it pointed straight up. The gun went off and the bullet hit the roof. Danny brought his right hand to his chest before back handing to woman across the face with enough force to make her let go of the gun.

The subordinate drew a sword and took a swing and Danny but it was deflected but the butt of the gun. Danny open palm uppercutted the woman's chin knocking her into the air and backwards onto the ground. The guards were starting to raise their spears but Danny grabbed Louise and pulled her along with him out of range of the attack.

Danny caught the apple he threw up in his right hand and took a bite still holding the pistol by it barrel. "Dan… Danny." Louise said in surprise.

"Sorry for not finding you sooner. I thought you would just wait for me back at the school." Danny joked with a smile. "The security her stinks. But the foods good." He said taking another bite out of the apple.

"Wh… Who are you?" The blond haired woman demanded as she staggered to her feet and drew her sword.

"They are Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and her familiar Danny de Phantom." The door to the throne room was open and there stood the new Queen Henrietta along with to the amazement of Louise and Danny, Lord Osmond.

"Your Majesty, when you hear a fight outside of our throne room you shouldn't open the door and take a look." Danny chastised the new queen in his playful way. "Sorry if we disturbed you, but I was just teaching one of your guards that it is not nice to point guns at people." Danny said tossing the pistol to the side.

"Agnes, what is going on here?" Queen Henrietta asked the blond haired woman.

"That man was arrested earlier today for attempting to attack you during your parade, Your Majesty." Agnes said still holding her sword directed at Danny. "And the girl pulled out her wand on a guard so I pulled my gun to get her to stand down when the man appeared and attacked…"

"You… you what?" Henrietta said in horror. "These people are friends of mine. Why would you…" Henrietta sighed. "Please let me offer my apologies Louise François, Mr. Familiar."

"There is no need for you to be sorry Princess." Louise said still thinking of Henrietta as her Princess and childhood friend. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"But you might want to do something about security. I broke out of your prison in less than ten minutes and there was only one guard. And the alarm still hasn't been raised even though I broke out almost an hour ago." Danny said clearly disappointed in the way things were run.

"Agnes, can you see to that." Henrietta said to the female knight. "Louise it is good that you are here, can you and your familiar come in?" Henrietta said gesturing into the throne room.

"Ye… yes Your Majesty." Louise said going to follow the Queen.

"Oh by the way." Danny said looking at Agnes. "Did you manage to move my Halberd?" Danny asked with a cocky smile. The angry look on the knight's face told him no. "Then I know where it is."

Once they were inside Henrietta turned to them. "I am sorry for any discomfort that this misunderstanding has caused you." Henrietta said apologetically to Danny.

"Don't think anything of it, Your Majesty. It wasn't the first time I have been imprisoned for no reason and it won't be the last." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Thank you for your forgiveness. Now we need to discuss more urgent matters." Henrietta said turning to Louise. "My dear friend Louise, now that I am queen there are so few people that I can trust. Even in my own court there are those who seek to over throw me. And with this war… I will need to borrow your strength Louise François, and yours as well Mr. Familiar, if we are to win." She hung her head a little. "It shames me to say it, but you two are one of the few I can count on."

"Oh Princess." Louise said going down on one knee. "Of course I will help you. It will be an honor to fight for you and Tristan." Louise said with a smile on her face.

Danny felt warm watching his master willing to give everything her all. "And what of you, Mr. Familiar?" Henrietta asked.

"Whatever the Princess says is my command." Danny said with a smile knowing he was being misleading. When he said Princess, he meant Louise. The pink haired girl's blush said that she knew.

"Thank you both so very much. Now Lord Osmond has something for you." Henrietta said standing aside for the hold head master.

The old man walked forward and presented a book. "This is the prayer book of the Founder. It could be the only record of Void magic spells in existence." Lord Osmond said.

"But… Lord Osmond you said that there was no records." Louise said taking the book trying to hide how eager she was to have it.

"I didn't think there was. But during your battle when you unknowingly called upon the power of the void, this prayer book reacted and during that time a single sheet could be seen on its pages. The spell was called 'Explosion'. But it faded before we could think to copy it." Lord Osmond admitted. Louise opened up the book and skimmed through the pages desperately trying to find anything, any mark. But the book was empty. Louise's shoulders sunk low as she realized that the book would not help her. "We believed that it would only show its contents when in the hands of a Void mage or when Void magic is being used. I guess we were wrong." Lord Osmond said a little disappointed.

"Try giving it a little juice." Danny suggested.

"Juice?" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry expression from my world. Channel a bit of your power into it. We might get some results." Danny suggested. Louise looked hopeful and energy gathered in her hand causing the book to give off a slight glow. Princess Henrietta looking on in astonishment at her friend's power.

Slowly on one of the many pages, lines began to form. Louse could see the full incantation for the spell she had used to take out the entire armada in one shot, 'Explosion'.

"Is… is that it." Louise said flipping through all the pages desperately trying to find another spell. "That… that can be… not all of it." Louise looked up at Danny.

"Maybe your power as a void mage is still developing. More spells might reveal themselves when you're ready." Lord Osmond said scratching his beard. Louise clung to those words as if they were a life line and held the book tightly against her flat chest.

"Thank you all for your service to Tristan, please return to the school for now. I would rather my court not know about Louise just yet. We must keep her identity as a void mage our closest kept secret. From this point forward your code name will be Zero." Queen Henrietta said. Danny burst into laughter but they tried their best to ignore his outbursts like they always did. "Only those in this room, the genial of the armies, the Cardinal and Agnes will be give knowledge of your assignments."

"You mean that woman with the pistol? Why her?" Danny said confused.

"Agnes is a Chevalier Knight and is very loyal to me. She can be trusted to keep this secret." Henrietta said.

"Even if she is completely incompetent." Danny muttered and got an elbow in the gut from Louise.

Just then Agnes burst into the room. "Your Majesty, there's an emergency; Cromwell was murdered in his cell." The Knight reported.

"Completely incompetent." Danny muttered again.

* * *

The castle was in an uproar from the discovery that enemy king had been assassinated. So Danny took Louise and left with Lord Osmond to go back to the Academy of Magic. "This stinks. Cromwell was killed before I could question him about the location of Andvari's ring." Danny complained but then he just sighed. "Do you really intend to fight this war, Princess?" Danny said to Louise.

"You said it yourself. The way things are, Tristan will fall. As a noble, I must do everything that I can to protect this country." Louise said sternly but she seemed a little unsure of herself.

Danny noticed the uncertainly. "Well with us on the job there is nothing to worry about, right Zero?" Danny teased. Lord Osmond chuckled a bit at the exchange between the two as they headed back to the school.

* * *

**Why did I post this..? why..? I should have just left everyone believing that I quit with the end of the season. Oh well. I never finished the second season because I got bored of the story. But I guess leaving you at the end of the first season would have been just as much of a let down as stopping anywhere during the second.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It had been one week since the kidnapping of the Queen. The people of Tristan were outraged that Albion had tried to kidnap their beloved Queen. The people of Albion were outraged because news of Cromwell's assassination had reached them.

The threat of war was starting to escalate again, and to prepare the able bodied mages were drafted into service to Tristan. "Montmorency, I am leaving to join the army in the defense of our great nation. Please, couldn't you see me off with one of your smiles?" Guiche said to his girlfriend just like dozens of others in front of the Magic Academy.

"'Smile'? How am I supposed to smile when you could die?" Montmorency said hiding her face from her on/off boyfriend.

Guiche smiled and in his theatric way said. "To die in defense of one's people is the most honorable death for a noble."

Montmorency turned to him and shouted. "Who cares about honor!? If you die then I will never be able to see you again." She was thinking about the death of Princess Wales and what it did to Queen Henrietta.

Guiche was struck dumb. "You… you really feel that way about us."

Danny watched all of this with a heavy heart. He was to stay behind with Louise until she was called in for whatever secret operation the Queen might have in mind. He had to live with the fact that as he was sitting on his hands these boys, for in his mind they were little more than children just like Guiche had been when they first met, would go out, fight, and more than likely die. "Almost makes me wi… want to be the one fighting." Danny said changing off the word 'wish'.

"Don't get to comfortable, we might be called on too." Louise warned her familiar but she too wanted to do something.

"Hey what's that?" Someone from the go by group assembled in the courtyard said. Everyone say was he was talking about almost immediately. In the distance there was a solitary white dragon heading straight for the Academy. The dragon landed right in front of everyone in the courtyard and the rider jumped off.

He was a boy around the same age as most of the second years. He was in a white suit with some decorations on it with a blue cape. He had blond hair and his eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other a pinkish red like the moons.

All the girls besides Louise went nuts over the new comer to the great displeasure of their boyfriends who were leaving for war. Among the girls was Montmorency who was now giving Guiche the cold shoulder.

Guiche went up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, we have to kill him." Guiche said sounding serious.

"Come on Guiche, I can't kill him just because he…" Danny started but then the new guy went straight up to Louise.

"My name is Julio Cesare. I am a transfer student from Romalia." He introduced himself to her and smiled. It was obvious she was being singled out.

"Maybe we will have to kill him." Danny said suspiciously. He had heard about Romalia, it was the religious center of this world. If they sent someone to observe Louise, it could be trouble. The man went off to tend to things and the horde of girls went with him.

"Regardless of that guy Danny, I want… I want you to make sure that Montmorency stays safe." Guiche asked. "I know you won't be around forever, but it would give me peace of mind to know that someone I can trust is watching out for her."

"Don't ask me to do something I was going to do anyways." Danny said with a laugh to try and pick up the mood. "Just make sure you get back here so I won't have done it all for nothing."

"You have no faith." Guiche said with a shrug before smiling sadly. "You know, I don't think I would mind dying as long as Montmorency was safe." He shook the thought out of his head. "But I will get back. Can you also take care of Verdandi for me? I don't want to take him with me into danger."

"Sure thing." Danny said. In the end none of the girls were there for the final seeing off other then Louise. Guiche cried the entire time that his Montmorency had abandoned him. And in the final moments, Danny would have given anything to switch place with Guiche so he would know his friend was safe.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were still having classes. They were being taught about the different properties and uses of fire by Mr. Colbert. Julio was also in the class. Danny had kept his eyes and ears open for thing about the new face.

Julio was apparently some kind of Priest and could not use any magic. This made the fact that he was at a magic school even more suspicious in Danny's eyes. But what really got Danny off was the heavy sword that the man carried. He could have sworn he had seen it before. Did it have a connection to the Ghost Zone? 'I will have to ask Lord Osmond after classes are over.'

Half way through the class through the door was kick open and the Musketeer Squad filed in led by Agnes. "Oh god what is she doing here." Danny moaned. He still didn't have a very high opinion of the knight. Even after the successful rescue of Queen Henrietta, Agnes complained about Danny and his methods. Danny had mocked Agnes and her methods after he found out that they went and talked to ever inn keeper and stable boy asking about any suspicious people. During the last trip that they had to town Danny had snuck into the palace without using his ghost powers and left a note on the door of the throne room saying that he could have kidnapped the Queen again if he had wanted to.

"Everyone, out into the field, now." Agnes declared.

"Wh… Who are you people?" Mr. Colbert said in shock.

"Her Highness's Musketeer Forces." Agnes said to the teacher before turning back to the class. "We have been stationed at this school in order to provide you with military drills. Class is cancelled."

"'Cancelled'?" Mr. Colbert said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Assemble in the field. Get moving!" Agnes's second in command shouted.

Mr. Colbert looked unsure as his students began to stand but then built up his courage. "Everyone stay in your seats." He said going against the soldiers. Everyone looked at the teacher in surprise. "We will continue the class."

"Sir, we are in the midst of war." Agnes said condescendingly to the teacher. "It is not a time to be holding classes."

"It is because we are in a war that we must learn how foolish it is." Colbert countered. "All of the boys have joined the military, but I would like you to not bring war onto this campus!" He finished his speech.

"Quiet!" Agnes said pulling her sword and pointing it at Colbert's throat. There were gasps from the class. Danny grab a piece of pipe that Louise was supposed to be heating with fire magic if she could have and threw it hard, hitting Agnes on the hand pushing the sword away from Mr. Colbert's neck. Mr. Colbert stumbled back and fell against the black board.

"Agnes, do that again and I will send you and your squad back to the palace in full body casts." Danny said threateningly. Several of the soldiers started to draw weapons but they were waved down.

"My orders come from Her Highness, Familiar. I suggest you remember you're place." Agnes said. "Everyone outside." All of the students tried their best to say away from Danny. They had seen what happens when someone tells him to 'remember his place'.

Louise got up and started to file out with everyone else, Danny following by her side. On his way out he glared at Agnes who met his eyes with an equal glare.

* * *

Once they were outside all the students were given practice spears with padded tops. Danny couldn't believe the stupidity. He remembered what the guard back at the palace as said and didn't bother stopping himself from laughing.

Once they were all lined up Agnes stepped in front of the group. "We will now begin the training." Agnes's second in command began.

"Hold on." Montmorency said stepping out of line and throwing her practice spear to the ground. "We're mages, we don't need this. We should be practicing offensive and defensive magic instead." She said pulling out her wand.

"Magic huh." Agnes said walking out in front of Montmorency. Agnes reached out grabbing Montmorency's wand arm twisting it behind her and taking the wand. Montmorency began to struggle in pain. "Why don't you beat me with you magic now?" She asked sarcastically. "If I was an enemy you would be dead right now." Agnes declared.

"Not before you." Danny hissed and Agnes felt the cold metal of Danny's Halberd against her neck. "I already knew you were incompetent Agnes, but I didn't know you were also stupid. What are the odds that a wandless mage has access to a spear? You idiot."

"How… how dare you." Agnes said angrily.

"The same way you dared do it to Louise and Mr. Colbert, and now Montmorency. It is almost like you want me to kill you." Danny said as Agnes's squad began to draw their weapons. Danny removed his blade from the captain's throat. "Tell me Agnes, who would win in a fight, me or your entire squad?" Danny challenged raising his Halberd.

Tension was beginning to rise until Julio stepped forward. "You may have a point that it is useless to train a mage to use a weapon they will not have, but what about the two of us?" Julio asked with a smile that seemed to break the tension. "I would like to have a match with you. Using real weapons of course, no use to use weapons that don't accurately mimic the weight of the ones we use in battle." Danny was a little hesitant. He didn't know anything about Julio. Julio's smile widened. "And how about the winner gets a kiss from Louise."

Danny's eyes widened and darted to Louise who was turning red. "You… you're supposed to be a priest." She stammered.

"No, I had to step down as a priest in order to explore the outside world. That is way I can carry a weapon… and have relationships." Julio said grinning.

Danny was pissed. "Fine." Girls tried to persuade Julio to stop, but he simply kept going.

Louise grabbed Danny and pulled him in to whisper in his ear. "You aren't going to kill him are you?" Louise asked.

"I will make sure he lives." Danny said smiling a little to himself that Louise had no doubts that he would win. Of course everyone there had their money on Danny, even Agnes, though she was praying that he would lose.

Danny and Julio walked out into a clearing with everyone watching from a safe distance. The both drew their weapons. Julio's sword left it sheath and Danny got a good look at it. It was a single sided heavy sword with a dull looking handle. Obviously a practical model, but Danny didn't think that Julio had the muscle to wield it properly. "And we begin." Julio said and dashed forward and at much greater speed then Danny had expected of any human.

Danny deflected the thrust and spun around his weapon trying to get a hit in from Julio's blind spot with the butt of his Halberd. But Julio pushed back with his front leg darting to the side and out of the way. Danny was surprised that he managed to dodge an attack he couldn't have seen coming.

The whole audience, save Louise and for some reason Montmorency, were cheering for the priest. "You're pretty good for a priest, is sword craft a requirement." Danny asked curiously. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"I am afraid that my job is rather different then most priests." Julio said raising his sword.

Then to everyone's amazement the sword talked. "Oh man Partner, you picked the wrong one to fight this time." The sword said.

"Derflinger? I didn't recognize you." Danny said with a smile. "Good to see you finally got off the bargaining rack back at that old sword shop." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Partner found me a few days after you came and got that Halberd." Derflinger replied.

"You two know each other?" Julio said curiously still seeming a little too innocent.

"You could say that, I was the one that recommended that weapon he is using to him. Speaking of which do not try to block or parry any of his attacks, just dodge. That weapon has got way to much weight behind it for even you to hope to block it." The sword advised.

"Hey now that's cheating. You're telling him my secrets." Danny laughed as Julio's eyes went to Danny's weapon. Danny dashed forward matching Julio's speed from before. Julio was surprised but easily dodged and the head of the Halberd split the earth. Julio lunged in will the head of the Halberd was still in the earth and placed one foot on the head to keep it down. Danny pivoted around the thrust of the sword and aimed a back hand for Julio's cheek. Julio leaned back to dodge and counted by kicking at Danny's hand that was still on the Halberd. Danny let go of the Halberd to grab the foot and threw Julio through the air, but the priest landed on his feet and quickly regained his footing.

"Incredible, I have never met anyone that could match me in speed and strength in battle." Julio said laughing.

"Where I come from this level of strength isn't uncommon, but I do admit you are the best fighter I have seen since I was summoned." Danny chuckled as his Halberd began to glow a light green. "Now why don't you stop holding back? I think play time is over after all. Alright, Gandalfr?" Danny tried to goat the priest who looked a little surprised but extremely amused. The gathered students and soldiers were shocked by the idea that the two of them were still holding back.

Julio began to chuckle. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you figured me out, using Derflinger was probably a dead giveaway." He changed from a light striking form to a thrusting form. "Then I will show you what I can really do, Windalfr!"

The priest smiled digging his heels into the dirt and dashed to the side darting back and forth at triple his previous speed. He final came in for the attack and Danny was stuck parrying, though he found it very amusing. The audience was awed into silence by their movements which were too fast to be caught by a normal human's eye. Out of all of them only Louise, Kirche and Tabitha had seen Danny move like that, and they never imagined that anyone else could match him. Danny swept out the bottom end of his weapon again in Julio's blind spot again, this time a lot faster, nicking him and take a button off his shirt.

"Almost got you there." Danny teased. "Tell me, why are you so interested in kissing Louise?" Danny asked. "Not exactly a very priestly thing to do."

The priest laughed. "I am really not that interested in kissing Louise. The one I really want to kiss… is you, Danny." This caught Danny of guard and made him stumble a bit. Julio tried to take his chance and brought up Derflinger from Danny's less protected right side. Danny didn't have time to move his Halberd to block, so he brought down the head of the weapon as fast as he could down and into the ground in front of him.

The impact shattered the earth for half the clearing and Julio lost the ground under his feet and couldn't follow through with his attack. Danny used the Halberd that was planted in the ground to move himself in for a kick and got Julio on the left shoulder sending him flying back. Danny quickly pulled his Halberd out of the ground and positioned it in front of Julio's chest. "Sorry don't swing that way." Danny said with a laugh. "Nice try distracting me though. You almost had me."

"Derflinger wasn't joking about the weight behind your attacks." Julio said a little shell-shocked. Danny offered the priest a hand. Julio accepted the offer and was soon laughing himself.

"That's incredible. He almost stood up to Danny." Kirche said wide eyed. Tabitha looking up from her book. Everyone else, who had yet to even see Danny in action, was too shocked to do anything at all. The musketeer squad was backing away slowly.

"Well, to the victor go the spoils." Derflinger said.

Louise was shifting around embarrassed as Danny went up to her brushing himself. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I think that will do." Danny said trying to push down the blush.

"Well that truly was an interesting show of strength and skill on both sides." Lord Osmond said grinning as he came out into the clearing. "I don't think this Academy has ever seen such a display of swordsmanship before. But now would you two please be so kind as to come to my office, I will also need to talk to Ms Vallière as well as Ms. Milan there to." Lord Osmond said before turning away.

Danny sighed and followed Louise to Lord Osmond's office. Once they all got there Danny saw a person in a dull brown cloak and immediately knew who it was. He decided to have a little more fun. "If this is about all the fighting, Agnes started it." He said pointing at the female knight.

"Wha… no you are the one that assaulted me!" Agnes said angrily.

"No you started it when you attacked Mr. Colbert and Montmorency." Danny pointed out.

"He's right you did." Julio said grinning. He was having fun.

"They were disrespecting my position and the Queen's orders!" Agnes said defensively.

"No they were disrespecting you because you make bad chooses and are an incompetent." Danny joked crossing his arms.

"Why you little…" Agnes started but was cut off.

"That is enough Agnes." Said the cloaked figure from over by the window.

"Your Majesty you need to invest in a hat and different clothes because you are literally the only person who goes around in a heavy brown cloak on a sunny summer day." Danny said freely to show that he knew it was her all along before grinning at Agnes. "Looks like you showed your true colors in front of her Majesty."

"So did you." Agnes hissed so that Henrietta wouldn't be able to hear. Agnes looked mortified that she had acted out in front of Queen Henrietta.

"Queen Henrietta already knows what I'm like." Danny said putting his arms behind his head.

"Danny, stop being yourself in front of Princess Henrietta." Louise said grabbing Danny's head by the hair and pulling him into a kneeling position. "Princess, I am sorry for how he acted towards you the other day." Danny had to stop himself from saying how the Queen was acting like an idiot the other day.

"That is quite alright Louise." Queen Henrietta said. "If I had continued then I would have dead. This is for the best. I am sure he was happier as well." She was fingering Wales's ring as she talked. "So what was your assessment, Julio?"

"He is far better than I had ever imagined. When you first spoke of him I was expecting someone on Agnes's level. I never dreamed that he would be able to beat me in single combat." Julio said smiling. "Sorry, I goated you into a fight in order to test you as a future ally." He apologized to Danny.

"It was an interesting fight to say the last." Danny said back with a small grin.

"Romalia's Pope has sense the danger from Albion as well. I was chosen to come here and help." Julio said as he removed his left glove revealing runes on his hand. Louise and Agnes were shocked but Danny had guessed. "I am also a familiar to a void mage, though my master is not to be named. I am Gandalfr, with the ability to freely wield weapons."

"Both the Pope and I wish to avoid a drawn out war between Tristan and Albion. Agnes, Julio, Louise and you as well Danny, are the people I will be counting on to work towards this end." Henrietta said to them.

"So you gather your force at… the school?" Danny said sadly.

"You have a problem with the Princess's decisions?" Louise said as if daring Danny to say yes.

"Not really, there are tactical advantages dealing with defendability, moral and acquiring support. But what about what Mr. Colbert said?" Danny said sadly, he knew that even as the most battle hardened person there, his vote was worth nothing.

"You mean 'Don't bring war to the campus' nonsense." Agnes said mockingly. Danny resisted the urge to knock Agnes's teeth out. Mr. Colbert was a good man who honestly tried his best to help people and thought carefully about his action, even after he was rushed into make them. Have someone like Agnes mock him was infuriating for Danny.

"Rest assured that it is not my intention to bring harm to this school." Queen Henrietta said hand clasped in front of her chest. "I need to borrow your strength though if we are to be successful. To use your strength for peace."

Danny looked at her for a moment. He saw her determination but didn't have any faith himself. He sighed. "I will do whatever Louise needs me to. I don't know why you ask things like this when I don't really have any choose." Danny said solemnly. Gilt entered the Queen's expression. Danny turned towards the door. "If you are expecting me to bow down and say what an honor it is to serve, then you can forget about it. I am a veteran of hundreds of pointless battles, not some child who has only heard tales of battles from long ago. I am not so ignorant as to what war is." He left the room.

Louise shifted uncomfortably from Danny's words. 'He said he came to this world to escape the endless violence. And here I am dragging him with me into one conflict after conflict.' She fought away the tears of gilt. 'I'm sorry Danny, but I need you.'

* * *

Later that night Louise and Danny were in Louise's dorm room. "I'm sorry I am dragging you into all this." Louise apologized.

"It isn't your fault Louise, and I don't regret having to fight." Danny said surprising Louise. "But the way Henrietta was talking. We sound more like tools rather than her friends." Danny said sourly. "Something she can be sure will get the job done without complaints and keep it secret."

"Danny… that's not true. She came because she trusts me because we are friends." Louise said defending her childhood friend.

Danny looked unsure of himself. "Maybe your right. I will have to say 'I'm sorry' next chance I get." Danny said with a sigh. 'A friend asks 'can you' or 'would you', not 'I need you to' or 'I have to ask you to'. But maybe that is different in this world. Or maybe it is a royalty thing.'

"You… you're going to apologize for something." Louise said acting shocked before laughing.

"Ha, I am not too thick to admit when I did something wrong." Danny said with a goofy smile.

* * *

**To anyone that complained that Wales is still died, yeah Danny can't bring back the dead...**

**So Julio is Gandalfr, and the character that will take over the part of best friend while Guiche is gone. **

**In cause you haven't noticed in the last two chapters. Danny does not get along with Agnes. You have also seen my opinion of Agnes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Why? Why would Princess Henrietta ask us to do this?" Louise complained as they rode down the road in a carriage. Danny was having a hard time keeping Louise under control.

"That is a good question." Kirche said also in the carriage. Siesta was driving and Julio was just enjoying the show inside. "Why send a vulgar little girl like you to be an ambassador."

"And why use a useless bimbo like you as an escort." Louise snapped back. They started shouting back and forth about which of them was the dumbest chose for the mission.

"Will you two knock it off? We are supposed to be going to Germania to secure an alliance that would pressure Albion into backing off and avoiding the war all together." Danny said. "I don't want a second war to start up because you two won't stop bickering." Danny had kept the peace for hours by playing on his flute. The sound did have a calming effect on his little master, but after several hours of playing his mouth was dry and she was getting tired of the sound.

"Everyone, we are in sight of the town." Siesta's voice said from the front of the carriage.

Danny gave a sigh of relief. "I forgot that we were supposed to keep the two of them separated at all times." Danny mumbled to Julio who chuckled at the comment.

Danny wasn't sure what he expected for the Empire of Germania. Louise kept insisting that it was a nation of savage monkeys but the city itself was quite extensive. Danny never imagined he would be passing public schools and parks. The streets were not a clean as in Tristan but it certainly had a more diverse group of people.

"This is a Germania city?" Louise said also in surprise.

"What were you expecting?" Kirche said smugly. "Germania is more or less populated by skilled and talented people who left their home countries because they couldn't move up in rank with the strict systems and the children of those people." Kirche said proudly as they watched kids playing on a swing.

"I had always been told that Germania was an Empire full of barbarians and upstart nobles." Louise said not hiding her preconceptions.

"In my world the original meaning for the word barbarian was simply not Roman, the strongest culture at the time. I guess a more appropriate word would be different." Danny said smiling at his young master who nodded in understanding. 'She is growing, no just as a mage but as a person… at least until someone brings up her flat chest.'

"But then why did Zerbst come to Tristan if it is so good here?" Louise asked looking at Kirche.

"I was too much trouble so my parents shipped me off so I would stop embarrassing the family." Kirche admitted. "Well really that was my uncle's idea. My parents tried to make me marry this old man." Kirche said scoffing and crossing her arms. "I would take going abroad over being a display case wife any day."

The group pulled up in front of a large official looking building. As they got out they were met by a man wearing a red robe who had pale skin and white hair. He some wrinkle showing his age. "You must be the party from Tristan, we have been expecting you." The man said in a friendly manner.

An attendant was called and was instructed to help Siesta with the carriage and the luggage. Then Louise, Danny, Julio, and Kirche were led inside to. They were asked to leave their wands and weapons at the front desk. Not that it would help people hold them back in a fight. Though Louise and Danny could still take down small countries unarmed if pressed, so Danny gently placed his Halberd of the ground and had to stop himself from laughing as a dozen desk workers failed in their attempts to move it, before just deciding to leave it where it was.

They were then led into a large half circular room that was arranged to have three long of tables at different heights around a single short table near the far wall.

They sat down in a row in the far back an observed what must have been the countries politics. The man who guided them in went to the center and whispered something to the man who sat at the solitary desk. The man smiled and stood stopping the talks about corn taxing.

"I have been informed that our guest from Tristan have arrived to discuss the matter of Albion." The man announced. He was a tall well bit man with the same chocolaty brown skin like Kirche's, he also had the same dark red hair that was do up in dreadlocks. But his eyes were different, they were a solid blue color rather than the brown Kirche had. "Why don't we let them bring forth their case now rather than making them wait through our petty squabbles."

"Oh… um… we are here on behalf of Tristan to ask for your assistance in the war effort." Louise said rather unsure of herself. Murmurs came for the assembled nobles as to why they had sent a child to represent them.

One of the nobles stood up to speak. "You expect us to go and sort out your problems? Do you think that we do not know about what you nobles in Tristan call us? You think we are barbarians. And now that you are in trouble you come to us for help." Some of the people in the assembly nodded in agreement.

"It… it's not like that we just…" Louise said but she hadn't really prepared herself.

"Your country didn't even feel the need to send a real ambassador. Does your Queen really think so little of us?" Another noble said.

Danny saw danger on the horizon and leaned over to Julio. "Hope you are good at hand to hand. They are starting to insult the Queen. I don't think Louise can keep her cool for very long."

"I can't use my powers as Gandalfr unless I have a real weapon in hand." Julio whispered back. "But Little Louise couldn't get into that much trouble without her wand could she?" Julio asked.

"You have no idea." Danny muttered back.

Louise was starting to shift in frustration. The first noble was speaking again. "Then again maybe you are the perfect representative. You are nothing more than a little girl, just like you Queen." Louise eyes widened. "She is just an inexperienced child and could not hope to properly lead a nation."

"Do… don… don't you talk bad about the Princess!" Louise shouted lifting her hand about her head and forming a magic ball that was almost as big as she was. Panic ensued among the gather nobleman. Julio was laughing as he saw the little pink haired girl preparing to blow the congregation to bits.

Danny reached up and grabbed Louise's wrist. "Wow there Princess, we don't need you starting a second war now." Danny said trying to calm the girl down.

"Let go. I will teach him not to make fun of Princess Henrietta." Louise said struggling to get free.

"Come on Louise, you think that Princess Henrietta would be happy if you came back and told her you started another war." Danny said in a soothing voice trying to calm the girl down. Louise stopped struggling and slowly reabsorbed the magic sphere. "You calm now?" Louise nodded and Danny let go of Louise's arm. "If everyone's done whining about petty things, like name calling, could we start actually discussing the problem here?" Danny said turning to the half scared to death nobles.

"Tristan's war with Albion is not our problem." The noble said from behind his chair.

"You're mistaking this conflict for a war with Albion. This is a conflict with a group known as Reconquista. A group of nobles that overthrow the royal family in Albion." Danny said a paused for dramatic effect. "A group that expands beyond the borders of Albion. There have already been confirmed members found within Tristan's inner nobility. Who's to say that there aren't any in Germania, or even in this very room?"

Murmurs redoubled and people stopped looking at Louise to glance at their less known neighbors. Danny spoke again. "If this was just another war then you would be right, it isn't your war. But Albion declared war unprovoked a mere days after its revolution. A time usually spent dividing the spoils of war." Danny said letting his words sink in. "And don't forget that they assassinated their own king in a foreign prison to create outrage in their homeland to spark further meaningless death. They are war mongering. And after Tristan, you can be sure that they will keep going."

"And the final point that must be addressed are the methods they use. Sneak attacks, assassinations, kidnapping, spies… they even used a magic ring to control the minds of their enemy and probably their own countryman. They brought a man back from the dead to for him to lead his loved one to her death." Danny said and his audience shivered. "They are cold and merciless and they will not stop unless we stop them. So are you going to wait patiently for your turn at the chopping block, or will you show some initiative?"

The room was silent for a few moments until the man in the center of the room began to clap slowly. It was a deep sound that echoed in the quiet room. "Well spoken. I believe that it safe to say that you will have your support." The man said laughing with his deep voice. "Now would you please wait for us to finish the rest of today's proceedings? I would like to speak with you all personally later."

As they left the building the tension left the group and they broke down laughing. "Louise… you are crazy." Kirche laughed. "I don't think I have ever seen a group of people piss themselves so fast before."

"I can't believe that didn't start a war. I was ready to level that entire room." Louise chuckled falling on the grass. "Did you see the way the guy hid behind that flimsy chair as if it would protect him?" They continued to laugh.

"When Danny said you didn't need your wand to cause trouble he wasn't kidding." Julio chuckled. "You never see anything like this back in Romania."

"But what really surprised me was Danny going and talking down to all of them. Since when are you a public speaker?" Louise asked.

"I'm not a very good public speaker, but I know war. I once had to organize and led a group of teenagers against a gang of pirates." Danny said smiling. "Good times."

* * *

After a few hours of goofing off were Louise and Kirche were actually starting to get along, they were asked to follow the attendant from before into a second less prestigious building nearby. There they were meant in the welcoming hall by the same man who had been in the center of the comity room.

"There you Kirche, I was starting to worry that you decided to leave before saying hello to your favorite uncle." The big guy said opening his arms out and hugging Kirche.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again Uncle Albert." Kirche said laughing a bit. Danny didn't realize just how big the guy was. He was a good seven foot four, but when he was alone there had been no one to compare him to. Kirche turned to them. "Everyone, this is my Uncle, Emperor Albert de Germania." She said proudly.

The group was more than a little shocked and quickly went down onto on knee but the giant of a man just laughed. "Now now none of that, you are all my guest. What kind of host would I be if I made my guests kneel on the dirty ground." Albert said with a horse laugh.

"Tha… thank you, Your Highness." Louise said unsure of herself as she rose to her feet.

"No, I should be thank you. You all saved me the trouble of convincing all those bureaucrats that we needed to take Albion seriously." He said shaking his head. "To tell you the truth I was going to make sure that Tristan got the troops it needed one way or another. When Queen Henrietta asked me if she should send an ambassador, I asked her to send you and your familiar because I had heard so much about the two of you from my niece and wanted to meet you for myself."

"Uncle…" Kirche said embarrassed.

"Looks like I am talking too much again." Albert said rubbing the back of his head. "But I have kept you on my door step long enough. Come and join me for dinner."

They were all invited to dinner, even Danny and Siesta who were of lower class were permitted to eat with the others. Albert was an out spoken host and talked about the events.

"You were the one Princess Henrietta was engaged to marry?" Louise asked in shock.

"That I was. The young Queen was a gentle and kind soul and shared many of my own views about helping the peasantry expand their possible futures. You might not have realized it by just looking at them, but several of the members of the assembly were born outside of the elite noble cast and gained rank through their own contributions to the nation." Albert said proudly.

"But anyways, I fell in love with Henrietta and asked her to marry me. I was so blinded by love that I mistook the willing smile to mean that she loved me back." Albert gave a large sigh. "When the letter from Prince Wales came out I realized I had never owned her heart. I never wanted to force her into a marriage of convinces for her country. So I called off the marriage."

"If you love something, then let it go." Danny said remembering the line from his own world. "If it doesn't come back to you then it was never yours to begin with." Danny didn't find it odd that the Emperor how was in his mid thirties fell in love with a sixteen year old girl. Age didn't have much meaning to ghosts.

The Emperor smiled. "Precisely. And I don't understand why her advisers thought that it was a good plan. The Emperor's throne is not inherited so the alliance would be just until the end of my rule. But when Henrietta asked for my assistance I was more than willing to answer her request." Emperor said proudly again. "But enough about me. I wish to hear about you and your stories."

"Well… what do you want to know?" Louise asked still not knowing what to make about the man. He was like royalty, but he acted more like the goofy Danny then solemn Princess Henrietta.

"How about that magic you used in the assembly hall." Albert suggested. "The representative from the elvish settlers wouldn't stop talking about it. Said that it was like their nature magic or as they call it, spirit magic." The Emperor was clearly interested.

Louise looked shocked and her eyes glanced at Danny who shrugged. "Well… Danny taught it to me since I was unable to learn normal magic." Louise admitted. "He said it was the style for using magic in his homeland."

"Really? And where do you hail from, Danny?" Albert said casually.

"A town called Amity Park, which is ironic because 'Amity' means peace and I don't think the place has going a week without a battle of some kind since I turned fourteen." Danny said chuckling. "As for the magic that I taught Louise, it was taught to me by a spirit of ice named Frostbite. He was kind of like a father to me after my family threw me out." Danny said taking a drink.

"Magic that was taught by a spirit. I dare say that the elves would be jealous." Albert said laughing. "I have been following the progress of you two ever since my niece first mentioned you to me. Especially the work that is being done with your steam engines project with Mr. Colbert. I hope you don't mind that I am the one that has been funding the current work to build the first railroad systems."

Danny was surprised. Mr. Colbert had said that he was finding it difficult to find a noble willing to fund the project since it went against the old ways. "Tha… thank you, sir." Danny stuttered.

"No need the thank me. But I do find it rather sad. If you had been a citizen of Germania you would have already been knighted and after the completion of the railroad, your name would be up for being made a Count." Albert said shaking his head. "It is a pity the nobles are so set in their ways in Tristan, unwilling to give power to those of lesser birth."

"I am curious, what rank did you hold before you were summoned?" Albert asked Danny.

Danny stopped. "Well… I've really never thought about it. Though I suppose if my Chieftain is like your king or queen. Then I owned a castle outside of my country with direct ties back to it… I guess I would have been either a viscount… or maybe a duke." Danny said scratching his chin.

"You were a Duke?" Siesta said in amazement.

"Not really, there were no such titles officially given. But I was the Lord of Phantom's Keep." Danny said leaning back a look of pain on his face from remembering the place. "A castle so stained with blood and death that you couldn't walk down the halls because of all the corpses lying about the floors." Silence invaded the room and took control over it. Danny envisioned the mountains of bodies.

"You said that there are elves in these lands." Julio said curiously trying to get off the topic of Danny's bloody past. Danny didn't understand why the others seemed even more uncomfortable about the topic of elves. "I must admit I know next to nothing but bad rumors that rarely prove true. Don't suppose you can tell me anything about the elves? I would ask one myself, but I don't think they would be very happy to see a priest from Romania holding a sword."

Albert laughed trying to lighten the mood. "That they would not. The elves are a fine race of people. Hard working and trying to find their own balance and way in life, even if they do not like our own." Albert said leaning back. "They are fine as long as no one mentions religion."

"Why is that?" Danny said not knowing anything about the religions of the world.

"Well it might have something to do with the war that accrued when the Founder tried to defend the human race from being erased." Albert said. "The stories tell about how he killed many hundreds of elves to accomplish his goal." Albert closed his eyes as if thinking about something like that was painful.

"Wow. That would be a hard thing to get over, especially with everyone worshipping the Founder as a god." Danny said thinking that he might not have killed that cave troll if it wasn't for the fact that they worshipped Pariahs Dark. "But 6000 years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"It was a question of survival for each of us. Though it was the Founder that made it into a question of survival for the elves." Julio said. "It is said that with his final decoration that the Founder bound all his familiars and his dissentients to one day remember the power of the void in hope that they would destroy the elves." Julio said clearly disagreeing with the sentiment. Louise looked shocked. "But of course there is no way for him to focus them to follow in his footsteps. Even if the void was to return to the world, I don't think the dissentients would be likely to start attacking the elves that we have been at… well maybe not peace, but not at conflict with for hundreds of years."

"I didn't know that they church allowed there priests to speak of that darker part of the Founder." Albert said nodding.

"I am not a normal Priest, and these are not your normal sheep." He gestured to the shocked group. "They are deeper thinkers and will not let some darkness cloud their path."

The door to the hall was opened. In the doorway stood what Danny assumed by the pointed ears and the way everyone froze up, was an elf. "Your Highness, it's that new fire spirit again. It attacked an oasis in the northeast." Danny shot up at the words his eyes wide.

"What of the guard patrols that had been assigned there?" Albert asked suddenly the picture of professionalism.

"We lost contact with them." The elf reported. "We tried our best reasoning with and restraining the spirit, but it was no good."

"Damn." Albert swore turning to the group. "I am afraid that this matter requires my personal attention." He said getting up.

"What's going on?" Louise asked.

"Earlier this week a new spirit of fire appeared out of no were and began to attack towns and villages as well as the nomad groups and the elvish settlements." Albert said. "We have had no luck restraining it."

"Let me handle it." Danny said simply standing up from the table.

Everyone looked shocked at him. "I am sorry but I cannot do that." Albert said shaking his head. "This is not your fight."

"But it isn't a fight you're prepared for. I'm experienced at fighting rouge spirits." Danny said calmly. The others looked at him skeptically but not Louise, she knew that what Danny said was true. And Siesta also remembered what the cave trolls had said about Danny killing their god.

"Even so, this is not your fight." Albert said finally and started to leave the room. "Kirche, please make arrangements for housing our guests."

Kirche lead them all to chambers and they all began to settle down for the night. But the moment everyone went to sleep Danny got up and left the Mansion. Even if he had only been told that the spirit was in the north east, Danny's sixth sense could see it as if it was a solitary star in the night sky. He took several steps in the direction of the spirit and jumped. He rocketed up into the sky as the almost forgotten moon light rings formed around his wrists passing over his body revealing his ghostly persona.

He picked up speed and a sonic boom shattered the silence of the city as he quickly left it behind.

* * *

Mean will in the Mansion people were moving about. Siesta had sat a long time in her camber thinking about Danny and Louise. "There is no way that Danny could end up marrying Ms. Vallière. She is the daughter of a Duke after all. So I still have a chance." She gave herself a bit of a pep talk before she went off to sneak into Danny's room. She found it empty but decided to climb into his bed and wait for him there.

Louise was unable to sleep. She had got so used to the calming presence of her familiar. "A… any master would keep their… familiar close." She reasoned to herself. As she passed one of the rooms Julio spotted her and decided to follow her, since his current friends were always good for a laugh.

Kirche had also decided to sneak into Danny's room so that she could get at him when Louise was not around. She reached Danny's room before Louise and moved into the bed not realizing that it wasn't Danny under the blanket.

Siesta reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the person who had gotten into the bed and went in for a kiss. Each girl had her eyes closed and was unaware of who they were kiss. It wasn't until they embraced and felt their breasts mashing together that they started to realize that something was wrong. The both sat up still embracing with their lips touching but now with eyes wide open.

"Wha… what are you two doing!?" Louise said in shock by the door, behind her Julio was trying to hold back his chuckles.

They broke apart immediately. "I thought she was Danny!" They each said quickly moving to opposite sides of the bed.

"And that is supposed to make it better!?" Louise asked forming a fist in front of her.

"Well what are you doing here then?" Kirche said accusatively to Louise.

"Well… I… that is to say…" Louise was trying to think of something.

Julio couldn't handle it anymore and broke into tears of laughter and stumbled away as the three humiliated girls began to fight over whom should be explaining themselves.

* * *

It had only taken Danny a matter of minutes to reach the raging spirit. He had quickly descended and returned to his human form. He looked at the ghost. It was roughly three times the size of Enphid making him the same size a Dora in her dragon form. He looked like a large Gargoyle with bat like wings and ram's horns. But his entire body was covered in azure blue flames though it had a mane of darker purple flames for hair.

The ghost was surrounded by mages that were using their magic to throw water and earth to try and put out the flames. Their efforts were hurting the Ghost about as much as being pricked by hundreds of needles, a lot of pain but no real damage. The Ghost gave off a scream and swung one of its massive clawed hands down towards one of the mages.

The mage fell backwards in fright and closed his eyes waiting for his end. But it never came. There were gasps of astonishment for all around and when the mage opened his eyes he saw a black hair boy dressed in all black holding back the monstrous spirit with a pitch black Halberd. "Enough!" The boy's voice carried an authority to it that made every mage lower their wands without even thinking.

The ghost pulled back its whole arm and it only sat there staring at the boy. "My name is Danny Phantom. Tell me, who are you and why are you attacking the living?"

The beast then spoke for the first time since any of them had seen it. "I know who you are Pariahs Bane, I am called Belraigai." The deep and slow voice said, and it had a sort of… feminine quality to it. "So many of us in the Zone believed you were lost, but here you are." The Ghost lowered its head to be almost eye level with Danny.

"Please tell me, Belraigai, way you are attacking all these people? I would rather we not have to resort to violence." Danny said resting his weapon on the ground.

"I fell through a portal leading into this world and I simple tried to find my way back. But those mortals attempted to bind me to their will." The wings of the ghost stretched wide and she gave a roar. "I will not be bound."

"I understand, and I will speak with their leaders and see to it that they leave you alone for now on, but you will have to stop attacking their settlements." Danny said.

The ghost grumbled but she finally nodded. "I don't have much of a choice. I am not so foolish to attempt to fight the Pariahs Bane." She said sitting down. "But if they attack me, I expect you to defend me." She sound confident that Danny would, she had heard of the Phantom's belief to defend whoever was under attack, whether friend or foe.

Danny smiled and nodded. "I will go and find the Emperor now." Danny said and started to wake away. "No one attack. We are going to try peace talks." The mages backed off immediately. The rampaging spirit had been afraid of the small boy, they weren't about to do anything to upset him. Not to mention in the blackness of the night with only the unnatural light of the spirit's flames falling upon him as he held back the spirit with his terrifying weapon, he looked very intimidating.

Danny hadn't gone far when he spotted who he was looking for. "Your Highness, Belraigai is calm enough to talk to you now." Danny said with a grin as the Emperor stared at him with shock.

Albert went up to the spirit who was teasing the nearby knights with her tail. "Spirit of fire, why are you attacking my people?" The Emperor asked.

"'Spirit of fire'? My name is Belraigai, human. I would rather be called such." Belraigia chuckled flapping her wings hard enough to create a wind. Several of the knights draw close to their Emperor, prepared to protect him. "As for why I attacked your people, they attacked me first. And they attempted to bind me to their will." Belraigia scoffed in anger. "Believing they could bind my power as if I was some simple wisp. They deserved their fate." Belraigia moved to her full height and breathed out a jet of white flames into the air.

"If you have your revenge spirit, then why not simply return where you came from." Albert asked succeeding in hiding his nervousness.

"I told you not to call me 'spirit'. You make it sound like I am not my own person." Belraigai said trying to sound injured, but it was hard to take that seriously when it came from a sixty foot fiery creature. "I would return to my home if I could. And I am not the one attacking your villages. I pass by in my search for a way back home and your people attack me. And I would not tolerate being attacked." Belraigai said angrily. "I would kill you here and now if Phantom had not intervened."

The Emperor glanced at Danny who tried not to meet his gaze. "You know of Danny?" Albert asked Belraigai.

"Do I know of him? There does not exist a Ghost, or I guess you call us Spirits, that does not know about him. The Great One, the Pariahs Bane, Knight of Aragon, Lord of Phantom's Keep, his names are a numerous as his accomplishments." Belraigai said staring at the young boy who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please Belraigai, after I answered the summons to come to this world I gave that all up. I am just a simple familiar." Danny said waving off the titles.

Belraigai was shaken by that. "You were bound by one of these… these… these humans? Impossible! You are too strong to have your will bent so easily." Belraigai growled with rage, her flames growing out of control. The mages backed away in fear but Danny hardly reacted.

"It isn't like that. I still have my free will. I just don't have anything better to do. Being a familiar passes the time and it is better than the endless battles I faced in the Zone." Danny said waving off the comment. "But that is not what we are here to discuss. Belraigai, do you promise to stop attacking the people here if the Emperor stops them from attacking you."

The ghost shuffled. "Fine, on one condition, I wish to return to the Ghost Zone."

The Emperor and his adviser blinked. "I don't know what this 'Ghost Zone' is." He admitted.

"You will have to wait until the next solar eclipse." Danny said startling the humans. "There is a predictable gateway that opens up during them. You can go through then." Danny said in certainty.

Belraigai sighed. "I suppose it is the best that can be done." She said sadly. Then the coal like exterior of her body began to from cracks. Moments later the creature fell to pieces, leaving in its place an eight foot tall woman with blue skin and the same firry purple hair. "I will need a residents until that time arrives, are there any nearby volcanoes?"

* * *

"Come on Danny, we are leaving!" Louise shouted from the wagon door.

"Coming Princess!" Danny shouted back sarcastically. Danny was carrying all of the luggage for all the others at once at Louise's demanded. Danny still didn't understand why Louise was so angry with him. Danny was just finishing tying down the bags when Albert came out to see them off.

"It is too bad that you could not stay longer." He said all smiles. "But I suppose that times being what they are it cannot be helped. I am just glad that I got to meet my niece's betrothed, a true nobleman; intelligent, strong and commanding respect when needed."

"What, betrothed? I didn't know Kirche was engaged." Danny said confused. The Empire looked shocked down at Danny and then over to Kirche who blushed from embarrassment.

"Well… I might have fibbed about Danny and I being engaged, but it will happen." Kirche said certainly before throwing her arms around a shocked Danny.

"Get off of my familiar, Zerbst!" Louise shouted angrily. "Don't touch what is mine without my permission!"

"Oh, by her in Germania slavery is forbidden. So Danny can do whatever he wants." Kirche said slyly as Danny wriggled free of her grasp. Before running on ahead up the road as a large bolt of magic came flying at him from his upset master.

Albert merely started to laugh. "The boy has my approval but you still have to win him. Fight on Kirche, and never forget the proud flame of our family."

"Yes Uncle Albert." Kirche said giving her Uncle a hug before getting into the wagon with Louise as they started off. In the end Julio sat in the front with Siesta so that he would not be dragged into the fight between Kirche and Louise and Danny ran along beside the horses because he was forbidden by his master from riding. Danny merely gave a light sigh as they went along and looked up at a mountain nearby were he could still feel the power of Belraigai pushing out from.

* * *

**Don't know why I wrote it like this. I just wanted something to take the place of Louise going to see her family for the first time, because Danny meeting the mother could only lead to a huge fight that would destroy half a city.**


	17. Chapter 17 (dropped)

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny and Julio were sparing hand to hand along with the rest of the students at the magical institute. Agnes eventually admitted that teaching them to use spears was a dumb idea but then changed to saying that they should learn unarmed combat. Danny still personally didn't see the point since it was highly likely that any of their opponents would be wielding swords or wands but Louise told him to just be quite.

Danny was rather disappointed in Julio's performance in hand to hand. While he had been training in it, despite what he had told Danny, it was clear that he lacked the strength, speed, and unnatural intuition that he had when he was holding Derflinger.

Even when limiting himself to just human strength and speed, Danny had a lot more experience in fighting than the wayward priest. Danny had thrown Julio to the ground for the third time and glanced across the courtyard to where Louise was pit up against Kirche.

After Julio shook the stars out of his eyes and followed Danny's gaze he chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type. You're giving all your attention to another during the middle of our date."

Danny blushed and spattered as Julio laughed at his reaction. "I must have thrown you harder than I thought." Danny mumbled angrily cracking his knuckles. "Maybe if I hit you again it will fix it." Julio backed off waving his hands in front of him in mock fear will still laughing.

"Sorry sorry, you're just so much fun to mess with. But you need to relax. Your master is safe right now. The way you loom over her like a hawk it is a wonder people aren't too afraid to walk passed her in the hall out of fear of you." Julio said jokingly.

"But… I just…" Danny said guiltily trying to think of an excuse.

Julio grinned and reached out with his feet rapping them around Danny's leg and twisting sending the Ghostboy to the ground. "It last, I have finally got you to the ground." Julio laughed.

"It only took you four days." Danny grumbled. "And a cheap trick."

"Everything is far in a fight." Julio said as he pulled himself of the ground and reentered a fighter's stance.

"That's not a very priestly thing to say." Danny said getting up himself.

Over with Louise and Kirche, Louise was having a hard time of it since Kirche was more than a head taller than her and had a longer reach and a heaver body. Louise was easily being pushed back even though Kirche was no better with hand to hand than Louise was. "Should we add fighting to the list of things that you aren't any good at, Zero?" Kirche chuckled as she had pushed Louise way.

"Shut up Zerbst. You're just taller than me. It's not like you know what you're doing." Louise growled. After finding out that she had claimed that she was Danny's fiancée, Louise and Kirche were back to fighting like cats and dogs after a momentary trouse in Germania.

"Typical Louise, always has an excuse for her shortcomings." Kirche said shrugging.

"Why… you…" Louise spat as her anger built. She looked up at Kirche and her normally soft pink eyes were shining a sharp silver. Louise pulled back her fist and started the throw another punch. Kirche didn't notice the change in Louise's aura and simply lifted up one hand to grab the punch.

But from nearly half the courtyard away Danny noticed the change in his master's power immediately. Julio could only blink in astonishment as his sparring partner disappeared into thin air in front of him. Moving fast enough to only be preserved as a blur, Danny got behind his master and reached around her, grabbing her fist and pulling back on the punch so that it didn't reach Kirche's open hand.

"Danny, what are you…?" Louise said angrily but stopped at Danny's puzzled expression.

"What's going on here?" Agnes said angrily coming up behind Danny quickly followed by Julio.

"N… nothing…" Danny said looking around and noticing that everyone's eyes were on him. "I just thought that maybe we should switch partners. I don't think that these two are learning much and I think Julio is getting tired of me introducing him to the ground."

"Hey." Julio said lightly not able to lose his cool domineer enough to act indigent.

"I think I'll take over as Louise's partner…" Danny said calmly.

"No, the partners will stay as they are." Agnes said glaring at Danny.

"Louise transfused her magic into that last punch." Danny murmured so that only the people close by could hear him. Turning over his hand he should that his palm was mildly burned. Kirche and Louise gasped. "If that punch had hit home then we would be lucky if Kirche didn't break every bone in her arm." Danny looked over at Agnes who seemed shocked. "It would be highly ill-advised for her to keep sparing with any of the other students until she learns some self control… and that could take months."

Agnes glared at the ghost boy but finally nodded. "Fine, you both will be exempt from these drills for now on, on the condition that you continue your training in private. Keep this as need to now as possible." Agnes order. Danny nodded with a slight smile to tick the captain off.

Agnes turned to the group of girls at large and shouted. "Alright everyone! Today's practice is over! You may return to your classes!"

The girls all gave sounds of gratitude as they rubbed their sore arms and moved off the field. Danny and Louise made to follow them but Agnes stop them. "Not you two." She said her eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching. "Her majesty has need of her zero."

Louise's eyes widened even as Danny's narrowed. It was time for another mission. Agnes started to lead them away to somewhere private to talk about the details.

'Another job.' both master and familiar thought, one with excitement, the other with misery.

* * *

**Sorry, lost interest in the story. I'm saying this now so that people won't have false hope. This story isn't going to be continued.**

**If someone wants to continue it they are more than welcome to. But I'm retiring it.**


End file.
